A Frosty Season
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: A/U: Jack Frost snatches a girl out of an icy lake after she saves a child from falling through the thin ice, his immediate infatuation with her blooming like a summer flower in the dead of winter. He cherishes and looks forward to every day that he gets to spend with her because he doesn't know if he'll ever get another chance to do so again. HumanJackxOC
1. Chapter 1: The White Haired Boy

**Crimsonwings92: **Oh my goodness, my first RoTG fanfiction! I'm kind of excited to be writing this because I so badly want to contribute to the movie and the fandom if only a little bit. This was literally a spur of the moment kind of idea, but I'm excited to see how it pans out. So I hope you guys enjoy it, hehe!

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and whoever else wrote it…so yeah.

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 1: The White Haired Boy**

The room was quiet, peaceful, in the early hours of the morning as the sun just passed the horizon about an hour early and was slowly climbing into the sky. Its gentle rays could not penetrate the dark curtains of the room, leaving it encased in the shadows as everything remained still and silent and just oh so wonderful. She unconsciously snuggled deeper under her thick comforter, sleeping soundly while wrapped in the warmth of her blankets while she dreamed of blue skies and sunny weather.

There was just nothing like the quiet…until…

BAM!

"MAYA!"

The loudest screech in history jolted her awake like a heart attack victim being brought back to life by electric shocks. Within half a second, a head full of unruly black curls shot up in bed and a surprised gasp left her lips as she looked around in confusion. She had no more time to even focus her eyes before she was being attacked by the small body of her six year old cousin, his little arms wrapping around her neck as he hugged her tightly.

"Time to wake up, Maya!" he exclaimed happily, jumping up and down on his groggy older cousin, completely disregarding the fact that he had frightened her out of her dream state, "Breakfast! Then play time!"

Seventeen year old Maya groaned irritably, bringing up a hand and pushing her curls out of the way to reveal a rather pretty girl with dark-skin, hazel green eyes, and a beauty mark right underneath the corner of her left eye. She looked at her baby cousin, who was equally as dark as she was, but had dark brown eyes instead of hazel, and shoved his face away to the point that he was a giggly mess on his back.

"Malcolm, what time is it?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes of the sleep, "And I swear to God, if it's the break of dawn…"

"It's TIME to wake up, Maya," the little boy repeated, getting on his hands and knees before he started bouncing around, "You said you would take me to the park today!"

"Yes, I did. Later on in the day," she explained with a sigh of exasperation, still irritated that she was forced to wake up simply because Malcolm couldn't wait until later.

The bouncing stopped and the girl cracked open one of her eyes to see a most disheartening sight: her cousin staring at her with his big brown eyes filling with water as his bottom lip started to tremble. Her eye twitched at the look for she knew what he was trying to do. Reaching under her pillow, she retrieved her phone and turned on the home screen only to see that it was barely eight o'clock in the morning. Her eye twitched again and she sighed loudly before slamming her face into the pillow; it was way too early to even consider trying to resist her little cousin and his puppy dog face or argue with him any longer. It would just be easier for the both of them if she just obliged his wishes and got up like he wanted. Besides, she could smell the scent of pancakes being made, so maybe waking up right then wasn't so bad.

"Fine, fine, FINE!" she snapped at the child who had started climbing all over her, Malcolm simply giggling at her face, "I'm getting up, sheesh."

"Yay!" the little boy cheered as he jumped down from the bed just before Maya swung her legs over the edge.

He ran out of her room, still cheering in victory, and left the girl to roll her eyes at his obnoxiously chipper mood so early in the day. Of course, it was probably just the fact that she was not really a morning person that made her think her cousin was obnoxious because normally, he was the most adorable little thing to be in her life and Maya absolutely loved him. Sighing and shaking her head, she stood up and made her way out of her room, playfully growling at the boy when he came back to see if she was really getting up like she said she would. Once she was outside the door and walking down the hall, the child sprinted towards the kitchen where the clanking and scraping of a spatula against a frying pan could be heard and the smell of pancakes and eggs was prominent.

Running into the kitchen, where two ebony women were seen, he ran right up to the one standing at the stove and pulled on her pants to get her attention, "Auntie Ida! Auntie Ida! I got Maya up! We're going to the park today!"

Ida, a woman who looked to be in her early 40s with short wavy black hair and light brown eyes, smiled down at the excited child and laughed gently, "Oh, are you now? That sounds like fun, baby."

"Yeah, fun," Maya repeated sarcastically as she came into the kitchen and went up to Ida to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Morning, mom."

"Good morning, Maya." The woman greeted back, smiling as her daughter turned and went over to the table where the second woman was sitting and looking through the newspaper.

"Morning, grandma," Maya bent down and kissed the elderly lady whose skin was starting to wrinkle, but still felt baby soft and whose hair was a silver gray and whose eyes were a sweet chocolate brown.

"Good morning, baby," the aging female, whose name was Annie, smiled at her granddaughter before laughing heartily when her grandson threw himself at her while trying to scramble into her lap, "Oh! Good morning, Malcolm! My, aren't you filled with so much excitement today."

"That's because Maya and me are going to the park today, grandma!"

"It's 'Maya and _I _are going to the park today' sweetheart," Ida corrected the child affectionately, sweeping over with a stack of pancakes and eggs on a platter.

The little boy beamed up at his aunt as he took his seat at the table, with a little help from his step stool and booster seat, "Right! Maya and I are going to the park and since it snowed again last night, there's going to be fresh snow for us to make a snowman and have a snowball fight and maybe even go ice skating!"

"Eh…one thing at a time, Malcolm," Maya reined him in, eyeing the snow-covered world outside their house in Traverse City, Michigan warily, "I know it snowed, but I don't think the lake is frozen over enough yet to safely go ice-skating. It's dangerous to skate on thin ice."

Malcolm began pouting and now that the teen was more awake and less aggravated, she just smiled and reached out to pinch his cheeks, "I promise we'll go skating another day when it's safer."

"Promise?"

"Promise, promise."

"Pinky promise!"

She laughed as she hooked her pinky around his tiny one before releasing it to start serving around the breakfast her mother made. She made sure that everyone was well served before taking whatever was left for herself, after which she sat down and enjoyed the morning meal with her family. The six year old was busily stuffing his face full of syrupy pancakes, using his hands even though he was holding his safety fork. Maya just shook her head before turning her hazel eyes to her mother.

"Dad is going to be here for Christmas, right?" she inquired, cutting a piece of her pancake and popping it into her mouth, "I mean his employees at the construction company aren't _that _hopeless without him, are they?"

Ida chuckled gently as she shook her head, "I hope not, but even if they are, they'll have to get it together because you're father will be here for Christmas whether they want him to leave or not."

Maya grinned and looked at her grandmother, "Well, good! Until then, we'll enjoy girl time, right grandma?"

"Of course, child! Are you still going to help me make cookies today? I got chocolate chip."

"Hell yeah! I mean, oh my God, I'm so sorry mom, grandma," the teen smiled nervously at the two women, shrinking a little in her seat when they each gave her stern looks for cursing.

"Mmhm, I'll let that one slide…for now," Ida replied lightly, giving her daughter the eye to accompany the warning.

Maya bit her lip anxiously, but sighed in relief when her mother and grandmother turned their gazes away from her and continued on with the conversation. She looked at Malcolm, the little boy looking around at all of them before he smiled secretly at her and pointed his finger in her direction.

"You got in trouble," he whispered with a giggle, laughing a little louder when his cousin tickled his tummy.

Breakfast was eaten with good conversation, but pretty soon it came to an end and the three women and small child cleaned up the dishes and cleared the table before getting ready for their day. Mother and Grandmother would be going to the stores in town to do a little shopping while Maya and Malcolm walked to the park which was no more than fifteen minutes from the house. The child still wanted to go ice skating, but the girl was able to persuade him to wait for another day and got him dressed in warmer clothes. She then hurriedly dressed herself nice and warm before they both ran for the door, bidding good bye to their mother and grandmother before they went. As soon as that door was open, the cold air hit them almost like a slap to the face, despite the sun shining up above, and Maya could almost swear that she actually felt her cheeks starting to turn red instantly. She and Malcolm began their walk to the park, the child giggling excitedly as he looked around at all the snow that covered the parts of the streets, the houses, the lawns and the bare trees. The teen girl seemed mildly interested; she never enjoyed winter all that munch in Michigan for the reason that it was always just too cold, which is why she sometimes never wanted to visit her grandmother for the holidays, but since they were going to be there for a while, she might as well get used to it.

Fifteen minutes and lots of laughs later, the cousins found themselves at the city park. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to hold two swing sets, a seesaw, a variety of other playground equipment, and a lake not too far into the woods that was slowly, but surely, freezing over; there was actually a thick top layer of ice on the surface. Parents milled around while watching their children go crazy on the playground and Malcolm was more than ready to join them. He took off into the throngs and quickly found himself enjoying his playtime with his new 'friends' and by 'friends', I mean children he was going to play with for that day and most likely forget about by the time they got home. Maya watched with warm eyes as her cousin ran around laughing without a care in the world…just like he should. For a second, her eyes grew a little darker as the memories of what brought them out to Michigan in the first place came to the forefront of her mind. However, that was not of very high importance and she shouldn't be thinking of it right then and there, not when Malcolm was safe in her presence and having a good time.

"Maya! Maya!"

Looking up, the frown on her face instantly vanished when she saw the child's excited expression as he called her over to the slides. She grinned happily and ran over to him, jumping and skipping over children until she was right behind him, about to go down the slide. He sat in her lap and screeched happily as they went down the spirally slide only to fall out at the bottom into the snow. Maya took a moment to laugh and shake the cold substance from her head while her cousin was off and running once again. Giggling, she stood up and wiped the snow from her jeans and began to follow after the child.

"Heads up!"

Whipping around in the direction that she heard the yell, she had just enough time to duck before a stray snowball pelted her in the face. Turning in the direction it came from, she saw a group of kids ranging from her age and younger running around and having a snowball fight. One kid, a little brunette with a big, goofy grin on his face, gave her an apologetic smile and shouted a 'sorry' at her before he was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. She chuckled lightly and shook her head, having just turned back around to find her baby cousin when she heard a laugh. It was deep and warm and stopped her right in her tracks, as if freezing her to the spot. She looked back at the kids having the snowball fight, her eyes searching the crowd for the owner of that laugh when she heard it again.

There…right there…she saw him.

It was a boy her age with snow white hair and these bright, crystal blue eyes that stood out against his white skin. He was wearing a black snow jacket over a blue hoodie with dark jeans and boots; he seemed to be having the most fun during the snowball fight, rolling snow into ammo quicker than she's seen anyone do and then hurling them at all the kids while trying to dodge the ones thrown at him. He laughed loudly as he launched a snowball at another kid, the white haired boy stopping to watch everyone have fun…before his eyes suddenly turned to her. She jumped when their eyes locked, feeling her heart skip a beat when he grinned crookedly at her and lifted his hand in a wave. She nodded in return and offered a small wave back; he seemed satisfied enough; he had to be because in the next second, he was hit with a snowball and his attention was back with the other kids. Maya exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding, feeling as if she had just been released by some magic spell cast on her by his blue eyes.

He was a handsome one…yes, very handsome.

The girl sighed deeply and held a hand to her heart, trying to prevent it from beating right out of her chest. 'Well…that was weird,' she thought dismissively to herself, twisting her head left and right, backwards and forwards in search of her baby cousin.

When she didn't see him right away, she frowned and felt her brows furrow a little. She walked around the playground, her eyes darting over all the little kids bundled up, but she couldn't find Malcolm.

"Malcolm? Malcolm?!" she shouted, feeling panic starting to rise up in her chest, "Malcolm, where are you?!"

She dashed around the playground, swiveling in circles while calling the child's name, but getting no response. Maya was just about to call the police when she looked over towards the lake that wasn't that far away, but down a slope to the point where it was almost lost from sight, and saw a small child standing there wearing the same jacket that her cousin was wearing.

"Malcolm!" she shouted loudly, sighing in relief when the child turned around and waved at her when he was called.

She ran over to him as quickly as she could given that she had to run through snow and threw her arms around his little body as soon as she made it to him; "Oh, you scared me! Don't just run off like that! What if someone had snatched you up, huh?" she ranted, holding him by his shoulders while looking into his eyes, "Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry," the child mumbled.

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" she asked, her answer coming in the form of the little boy pointing out towards the frozen lake.

Following his finger, she gasped when she saw another child, this about looking to be about twelve years old, standing out on the ice with her skates on. She seemed frozen still, but there was apparent fear in her eyes as her legs trembled and she tried to remain as still as possible.

"What…" Maya mumbled, getting to her feet, "Hey! Are you okay?"

"No!" the little girl answered, her voice sounding scared.

"What's wrong? What are you doing standing there in the middle of the-" the teen stopped when she took a step on the lake and heard a small crack.

Looking down, she realized what had the child so frightened; thin ice. Since the girl was only twelve, she was obviously a lot lighter than Maya was so of course she was able to get on the ice without it breaking right away. However, thin ice could only hold so much of any weight for so long before it began to give and that little girl was caught out in the middle of the lake with the ice cracking underneath her.

"Oh my God," Maya breathed in horror before she began unwinding her scarf from her neck, "D-Don't move, okay?! Just stay right where you are! I'm coming to get you!"

"Maya," Malcolm whimpered, sensing the panic in his cousin's voice which, in turn, caused him to get a little frightened.

The older girl simply knelt down to his level quickly and wrapped her scarf around him while smiling to keep him calm before saying, "It's okay, little buddy, don't worry. Just hold this for me, okay? I'm going to go and help that little girl, but I'll be looking for this when I come back. Don't lose it and stay right here."

With that, she got back up and looked around to make her next move. Right above the little girl was a rather sturdy looking tree branch and right beside her was a boulder that could reach up to it. All Maya had to do was get onto that boulder, swing up on the branch, shimmy her way to where she was just over the little girl, grab her, and then get them both to safety. It seemed like a long shot, but it was the best chance she had, so she went for it. Moving quickly, the teen ran over to the rock and climbed to the top of it, discarding her gloves so she could get a better grip on the branch when the time came for it. She cautiously skipped over to the edge of the rock and grabbed hold of the branch, swinging her legs around it to start shimmying to just above the child. Hooking her legs around the wood, she hung upside down and found that she could grab the girl easily and this realization made her smile as she reached down to grab her hand as the little girl reached up.

Creak…creak…creak.

A serious of creaks and snaps caught Maya's attention and the teen looked at the branch again to see, to her dismay, that it wasn't as sturdy as she originally thought. It was beginning to give under her weight and it was here that she realized that one of them was going to be falling through that thin ice and into the freezing temperatures of the lake.

It was not going to be that little girl; Maya was not going to let that happen.

In a last ditch effort, she snatched the girl's arm in her hand, tugged her up and then threw her as hard as she could towards the shore just as the branch snapped with the sharp action. The child slid to safety while Maya fell from the tree and went crashing through the ice while a scream cut through the air. It was like she had just been bashed in the head as the cold water surrounded her, disorienting her and making her body start to go numb. She fought to find her way to the surface, a splitting headache keeping her from staying focused. Somehow and by someone's grace, Maya resurfaced and gulped in as much air as she could and scrambled to try and find something solid and rooted to grab hold of. All she could do was claw at the edge of the ice she had fallen through, her eyes locking on to the little girl and Malcolm; her little cousin was crying almost hysterically and the girl was staring at her in horror.

"Malcolm…no…don't cry," she muttered through her chattering teeth, her vision fading in and out as the cold gripped her bones, "No…don't…cry…"

She didn't know how much longer she would be able to last like this before she lost herself under the ice, the teenage girl completely unaware of the person that was sprinting down towards them. His ice blue eyes spotted her immediately as she was falling back into the water and he turned to the little girl.

"Go get help," he commanded of her, searching the ground for something he could use while she just continued to stare at him, "…Now! Hurry!"

With his sharp orders, the little girl ripped off her skates and took off back towards the park, screaming for her mother in panic. The boy with the white hair took hold of Malcolm and calmed him down enough to keep him from hurting himself before he ran towards the rock that Maya had used just minutes before. He spotted a long stick with a hooked end and took it in his hands to use. He climbed the rock and skidded towards the edge, taking a chance with the iced over footholds on the sides to get closer to her.

"Hey! Hey! Up here!" he shouted at her, holding the stick out, "Come on, grab hold of the stick!"

Maya, her teeth chattering and her body almost completely void of any sensations, looked up at the voice and found herself staring into ice blue eyes of that boy she had seen not too long ago. Her vision was fading in and out from the shock of the ice, the girl trying to see through the fog, and found herself face to face with the hooked end of the stick the boy held. Seeing this as her only way out, she pushed herself to leap up and clutch the stick. Once he felt the extra weight, the boy with the white hair began hauling her up the rock while, at the same time, he tried to find solid footing. With a lot of effort on both sides, the two of them found themselves on the solid surface of the boulder with Maya collapsing in exhaustion while the boy hovered above her, fretting for her well-being.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay now," he told her gently with a warm voice, bring her shivering body close to his to try and keep her warm, "It's alright now."

"M-Malcolm…M-M-Malcolm," she chanted through her chattering teeth, hugging herself in an attempt to regain some of her body heat.

The boy with the white hair blinked curiously before looking over at the little boy, "Malcolm? You mean that kid down there? He's fine for now, but you have to stay with me if you don't want him to panic again."

Maya just nodded and hugged herself tighter while rocking back and forth, unable to do much of anything else considering how it felt like her system was starting to shut down from the deep chill that was wracking her body. The boy watched her for a moment and realized that her lips were turning blue and ice was starting to form all over her body: on her skin, her clothes, her hair, and even her eyelashes. It really was cold and she wasn't going to last much longer like this. The girl heard rustling and lifted her gaze to see the boy unwinding his scarf from his neck while unzipping his winter jacket.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she asked him as he wrapped his scarf around her neck securely before tearing her jacket off of her along with her sweater.

"Body heat," he answered, lifting his hoody up a little before bringing her in close and wrapping his arms around her, "It's the best way to keep a person warm and the best way to do that is to make sure that as little of the wet clothes are in the way as possible."

Maya was stunned by his actions for no more than a second before her body began to violently shake due to the heat trying to fight away the cold. She clutched him tightly, her hands diving under his hoody to search for more sources of warmth. His winter jacket draped around the both of them and the girl buried her face in his neck.

"Y-You…are s-so warm…" she mused absently, nothing less of grateful for this kind stranger.

He grinned and chuckled in her ear, "Which is a bit ironic."

"W-Why?" Another shiver shook her body and he tightened his hold on her.

"Because my last name is Frost."

It took Maya a moment to think about it before she was laughing weakly. That was ironic that someone so warm could have a last name like that. The boy was glad to see that she was still able to laugh at a time like this and even more grateful that he was able to help her. Off in the distance, he heard the sound of the ambulance drawing close to the lake followed by the noise of concerned adults all crowding around, the little girl Maya had saved in the crowd as well with her mother. Help had finally arrived and it couldn't have been at a better time; Maya was starting to lose her fight against sleep and the boy could tell. He pulled back from her just as the paramedics rushed over to them, one of the three stopping to check Malcolm while the other two made the teenage girl their priority. The boy helped Maya down and into the arms of one of the men, quickly jumped down from the rock as well to follow them. The had her on a gurney in no time with thick blankets covering her body; the blue eyed kid was a little disheartened when he heard the word 'hypothermia' leave one of the medic's lips and he wondered if he had really helped her at all. He ran over to the gurney and grabbed her hand reassuringly while walking alongside her.

"It's going to be okay, Green Eyes," he said again, his voice warm and kind as he smiled at her, "You're going to be just fine."

She tried to focus her hazy gaze on the boy as she said softly, "Thank you."

He nodded and released her hand as they put her in the back of the ambulance, a medic holding Malcolm following suit. From inside the ambulance, Maya could see the boy even as they closed the doors and began to pull away. She stared at him as he grew smaller and smaller, seeing him lift his hand in a wave at her just as he had done earlier that afternoon. She only stopped staring when she could no longer keep her eyes open and the darkness claimed her consciousness at last.

She didn't even get his name.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **So? What did you guys think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I absolutely love Jack and even though I didn't formally introduce him in this chapter, he will have a full name in the next one. That is, if you guys like this story enough to want a second chapter. Hehehe, well, review please and I'll see you guys, maybe, in the next chapter. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Jackson Frost

**Crimsonwings92: **Oh. My. Northern Lights! I can't believe the first chapter got so many reviews already! You guys are amazing and I love you! Now, just to be clear, Jack is, indeed, a human in this fiction, but I just couldn't bring myself to give him brown hair and eyes because, let's face it, he's hotter with the white hair and blue eyes. Right ladies? But anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers for the encouragement so here, have another chapter!

**Disclaimer: **RoTG not mine.

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 2: Jackson Frost**

It had been a full two days since the accident and even though Maya could have gone home the day before, the doctors wanted to keep her for a bit longer to run a few more tests and to make sure that she was _absolutely _perfectly fine, especially since she kept waning in and out of consciousness for those past two days. They credited her exhaustion to the hypothermia and were wary of releasing her so soon, but she now that she was waking up and actually staying awake, they concluded that she could soon be released after one last test. Ida and Annie, both women having gone hysterical the day of the accident when they were called and told that Maya was at the hospital, were more than relieved to hear that the teen would be able to go home soon. And little Malcolm was ecstatic to have his cousin back, the child reluctant to ever leave her and often found cuddled up against her in the hospital bed when they went to visit.

Like now.

The ebony teen was awake again and sitting up in bed with a warm smile on her face as she gently stroked the top of her baby cousin's head, the little boy snuggled close to her side quietly while he sucked on his tiny fist. Maya knew she had scared the child the day she fell through the ice and he seemed a bit traumatized if his quiet manner and refusal to leave her side were anything to go by. She placed a kiss to the top of his head and then tickled his tummy to make him laugh. Her mother and grandmother, who were sitting beside her, both smiled lovingly as they looked at her.

"Are you happy to be going back home today, sweetie?" Ida asked her daughter, reaching out to stroke her messy curls.

Maya grinned and nodded, "Of course. I'm tired of all this white and sterilization and doctors poking at me. I miss my bed…and you're cooking."

The women laughed and shook their heads at her words, Annie standing up and moving to her side to place a kiss of her own to the girl's cheek, "We're just so very glad that you're alright."

"Yeah, I am too. I'm sorry for worrying you guys; I know what I did was pretty dumb on my part."

"But brave and that's just the way you are," the older woman countered, her smile turning proud, "If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't done what you did, a family would have lost their little girl. You did a wonderful thing, Maya, and we're so proud of you."

The teen just grinned and bowed her head a little before looking at her mom, "Did you tell dad about what happened?"

"You know I had to, Maya," the woman answered with a shrug.

"Was he…mad?"

"He was worried…practically out of his mind. He was going to catch the first flight out here to be with you, but I told him that you were stable and everything was okay and to finish his business quickly."

A small laugh left the girl's lips, images of her father practically tearing his hair out in worry before sprinting out of the building with his bag and jacket and papers flying all over the place playing through her mind. Her father was a bit of a klutz and a goofball sometimes, so she sometimes imagined him as a cartoon character and that always brought a smile to her face. Ida suddenly sat up straighter as she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said aloud, reaching over to the nightstand beside Maya's bed to pick up a pink rose that was frosted blue, "The young man that you said helped you out of the lake stopped by to give this to you."

"He did?" Maya questioned, her hazel eyes wide in surprise as she took the rose from her mother.

Ida nodded, "He's actually come by the hospital a couple of times already to visit you, but every time he has you've fallen back asleep."

The girl couldn't find any words to say so she opted for staring at her mother before her gaze lowered to blankets covering her, memories of the boy with the white hair and ice blue eyes popping up in her head. She felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered his smile and the way he held her tightly before the ambulance showed up.

"He's a very handsome boy, Maya," her mother continued, this sly look coming to her eyes, "and he's quite charming and sweet."

The patient just looked at the older woman, her face blank as Ida shrugged innocently; "I'm just saying, sweetie," she started with a knowing grin, "that if you decided to…'hang out' with him more, I would hold no objections. In fact, he would be welcomed in the house."

"Thanks, mom, I'm glad I have your approval," Maya stopped her with narrowed, humorless eyes.

Ida just laughed and stood up, moving to take Malcolm from her daughter, "Alright then, the doctor says you will be able to leave the hospital by this evening so we're going to go and get you a change of clothes and some lunch, okay?"

She nodded and released her cousin from her hold, but Malcolm refused to let go, much like every other time they tried to take him away. He clung to the girl and shook his head, saying 'no' over and over again and looking on the verge of tears. Maya smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"Malcolm, it's okay! I'm going to be right here and I'm going to be fine, yeah? I really want to go home, but I need a change of clothes first. Won't you go with auntie and grandma and get some for me?"

With slight hesitation, the child agreed and let go of his cousin's arm, allowing his auntie to cradle him on her shoulder while they made their way to the door. The teen waved at the little boy as he stared at her with worry in his eyes, seeing him wave back with his little hand.

"And please don't forget to bring me a comb or a brush or a something!" she called after them, hearing them giggle at her expense.

And then…she was alone. Maya sighed as the silence reigned dominant around her with nothing but the sound of the nurses and doctors walking past her door to keep her company. Her bed was right next to the window, so she was able to gaze at the world outside her hospital room. It had started snowing again, the white flakes gently falling down to Earth and beginning to cover the streets and buildings in their soft blankets. It was nice to look at, but not nice to be in necessarily; even still, she didn't understand the hype of snow that everyone gets in to. It was just frozen water that made falling into lakes a total disaster, complete with hypothermia. After staring at the scenery for a few quiet minutes, she lifted her hand to scratch her head and then pulled on the unruly curls while staring at them in distaste.

"Man, my hair is a wreck," she mumbled to herself, trying to run her fingers through it only to feel them get caught up in knots, "It looks like a bird's nest!"

"I think it looks fine."

The new voice that broke the silence startled the girl and she whipped her head to the left to see a most surprising visitor. It was the white haired boy from the park, the one that saved her after she saved that little girl. His smile was just as warm as on that day that she saw him and his blue eyes were just as bright and clear. In his hands he held a whole bouquet of pink roses with the tips of the petals frosted blue, just like the single rose he had left for her earlier. He chuckled as he drew closer to the bed, handing her the bouquet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, though it didn't really sound sincere, but more humorous, "It's just every other time I came here to visit, you were asleep and I just assumed that this time wouldn't be any different, so I didn't knock."

"Uh, it's fine. Thanks, though," she replied, holding the flowers in her hands with care before picking up the single rose and slipping it into the bundle, "I got the other flower you left for me. That was really sweet of you…sorry I wasn't awake when you came to visit."

The boy just shrugged as he sat on the edge of her bed instead of sitting in the chair. He was rather close and his hand just brushed against her leg, though neither teen was going to acknowledge it aloud lest it make things awkward. Maya looked down at the flowers in her arms, gently drawing her finger along the blue-tipped petals in thought.

"Thanks for the roses. They're beautiful," she said gratefully, feeling almost breathless when that half-smile turned into a full one as the boy nodded.

"I'm glad you like them. They're my favorite, honestly," he said truthfully, his voice skin-tingling deep and soft.

"And thanks for saving my life. That's…really what I should have thanked you for first before the flowers," Maya laughed nervously, feeling her heart starting to race again when he focused his blue eyes on her.

"Hey, don't mention it, Green Eyes. One act of kindness deserves another and you definitely deserved an act of kindness. No one needed to die that day."

She nodded and giggled while shaking her head, the boy watching with fascination as her eyes seemed to become a little greener, the brown almost lost to the brighter color. They were quiet again for a couple more minutes, the silence just bordering on painfully awkward.

"My name is Jackson Frost," he suddenly introduced himself, grinning crookedly at her, "But everyone just calls me Jack."

"Oh…it's nice to meet you, Jack," she greeted him, offering her hand for him to shake, which he did readily.

"Does the pretty lady have a name that I can call her by? Or am I to assume that I can keep calling you Green Eyes?" he teased her, delighted when she stammered a little.

"U-Uh…wait, my eyes aren't even that green!" she countered as she narrowed her eyes and smiled playfully at him.

"They're more green than brown. Especially right now," he shot back, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

The teen stopped and thought about it for a second, knowing full well that was probably right since she was told by a number of her friends back home that her eyes seemed more green than hazel on most days and they especially turned green whenever she was nervous or anxious or extremely happy. She rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Touché," she surrendered, earning a deep chuckle from him.

"So?" Jack stared at her expectantly, placing his hand on the bed closer to hers and leaning forward.

She smiled at him and pushed back a lock of her black curls, "My name is Maya Rhodes."

Jack nodded, looking satisfied. "Maya…" he said, the sound of her name just rolling off his tongue making the girl blush freely, "That's definitely going to stick with me."

"Oh really? Why is that?" she questioned playfully, though it was more to try and keep herself from feeling embarrassed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he shot right back, becoming quite bold and catching her by surprised when he leaned over, crossed his arms over her lap, and placed his head in the crook of his arms while his beautiful blue eyes gazed up at her.

All Maya could do was giggle and fiddle with the ribbon around the stems of the roses, her eyes noting for a second how the blue on the tips of the petals seemed to match the blue of his eyes. Now that she looked at him, he might as well just be the spirit of winter itself since everything about him screamed 'ice' and 'snow'. Except he wasn't cold or frozen…he was actually very warm. She continued to fiddle with the ribbon for a moment longer when Jack's hand, considerably larger than her own, brushed over her fingers to grab hold of them. He was sitting up now and closer than before, his nose just inches away from bumping against hers as he smiled charmingly.

"Here, let me put these in a vase with some water for you," he whispered quietly, taking the bouquet from her and standing up.

Maya went slack against the pillows of the bed, feeling as if her heart was about to just leap right out of her chest. Did the guy have any idea how gorgeous he was?! Or how close he had been?! Apparently not because he was just going about his business as if nothing had happened! She threw a weak glare his way, something that went unnoticed by the boy as he found a vase near the bed on the other side of the room, filled it with water and brought it back over to set it on her night stand. Next, he found a pair of scissors and, after untying the ribbon from the roses, began to snip the stems until they were smaller and greener. He did this with expert hands, his movements smooth and focused as his eyes carefully assessed each stem before and after cutting them. Maya was spellbound for some time, feeling her heart flutter at the gentle look on his face while he continued his task.

"You're really good at that," she praised after a while, smiling when he looked over at her, "I mean, I know there's something about cutting the stems of roses before you put them in water and all that, but I've never seen anyone do it so seriously and with such skill…or at an angle."

Jack just chuckled as he finished cutting the stems, threw away the dead ends, and gathered the rest in a bunch before carefully placing them in the vase by her bed, "Well, there is a reason for the angle."

He kept a rose out and took a seat on the edge of the bed again before bringing it up to show her the cut stem, "You see, if you just cut the stem straight across and put it in the vase of water, it's going to create a kind of suction at the bottom when it lays there, keeping the flower from drinking up the nutrients that it needs. When you cut it at an angle, it not only keeps the stem from sticking to the bottom, but it also allows for more of the water to get into the flower, thus keeping it alive for much longer."

Maya nodded silently as she listened to him, finally focusing her gaze on his face when he was done. He looked up at her as well and actually seemed to blush a little bit as he laughed bashfully.

"Um…my mom's a florist and she taught me a few things while I was growing up," he confessed, looking down at the blanket.

She laughed heartily and lightly clapped her hands together, "That's so cute! A guy who knows how to take care of flowers, how 'bout that?"

Her tone was playful and Jack just nudged her shoulder with his fist as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, earning a giggle from the girl while he put the flower in the vase with the others, "So when are you due to be discharged from here? You've gotta be tired of all this already."

"I was tired of this yesterday," she answered with a deep sigh before she beamed brightly, "But! I'm allowed to go home tonight. I can't wait 'till I'm back in my room and able to sleep in my own bed! This thing is so…stiff."

To prove her point, she bounced a little on the mattress to show that it had little to no comfort or support and the rustling of the paper-like sheets only helped her case. Jack sniggered and shook his head, feeling sympathy for her along with…something else. He looked at her in all her hospital patient-like glory complete with hospital gown and IVs stuck to her arms. Her hair actually was a little messy, the curls sticking every which way, but she didn't seem to mind and, honestly, he didn't either. She still looked…cute…pretty; he just couldn't pass this up.

"Hey, do you have a phone?" he suddenly asked, making Maya blink at the question.

"Um, yeah. It's right over there," she pointed to the nightstand on the other side of her bed and watched as he reached over, grabbed it up, and turned it on.

She raised an eyebrow curiously, feeling a little anxious when his fingers tapped at her touch-screen keyboard without saying a word. She couldn't be sure if he was looking through her contacts or her pictures or her notes or anything! But she didn't stop him and waited until he was finished which was no longer than a few seconds later when he lifted his eyes to lock with hers and showed her the screen. It was her contact book with his name added to it along with his number.

"Uuummm..." she muttered, looking from him to her phone and then back again, not sure what to make of this new development.

Jack just smirked and reached over to flick one of her curls out of her face, "After you get out of here and you're feeling better, call or text me some time. We'll hang out."

Maya blinked as her eyes shifted from side to side in confusion, swerving her gaze back to him when he suddenly stood up and turned to her. That lopsided grin of his was back and he chuckled at the wide-eyed look she was giving him.

"I have to get going now. I promised a few friends to meet them for lunch," he explained, bending down at the waist and placing his hands palm down on either side of her body, his face mere inches from hers once more, "but I'll be seeing you around. Hopefully."

He leaned in closer still, those bright blue eyes of his seeming all the clearer and his breath warm and minty on her face. He looked like he was about to kiss her and if that were his intention, he would have succeeded if Maya didn't have trigger reflexes for as soon as his nose bumped against hers just ever so slightly, she jumped back as if she just had the scare of her life, her brow furrowed and her breath struggling to detach itself from her throat. Jack blinked at the sudden movement, caught off guard himself, but the confusion soon melted into amusement as he chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Sorry," he apologized, but again, not sounding the least bit sincere about it, "I'll be going now. Feel better."

With that, and a gentle tap to her chin from his finger, the handsome teenage boy straightened up and made his way out of the room. Maya watched him go, offering a small wave when he turned to give her a smile before he left. Once she was alone, she let out the biggest breath in life and slumped against her pillows. She stared at the ceiling for quite some time, contemplating life and how it felt it was about to get just that much more interesting, when she looked back down at her phone. She turned it on and went to her contacts, wanting to make sure that she hadn't imagined the whole meeting with Jackson Frost and that he really had been there and that he really had put his number in her phone and told her to call him.

He did and it was, indeed, there.

She bit her lip as she dropped her phone in her lap and stared out the window again.

What on Earth was she getting herself into with this Jackson Frost?

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Hahaha, that was fun. Did you guys like it? I hope so cuz I'm already writing the next chapter so please continue to support this story! See you in Chapter 3! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Date

**Crimsonwings92: **I am loving all the reviews I'm getting from everyone! You guys are so sweet and I'm so happy that you're liking the story. This chapter is definitely longer than the last two, an accomplishment I take pride in, and it's rather sweet if I do say so myself. So, without further ado, enjoy!

**Shout Out To: XXTakaraXX, Durimu, **all the guests that have left me such wonderful messages, **DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s, **and anyone else who reviewed and I may have missed. You guys are awesome and this story would not still be going without you.

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and all that nice jazz.

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 3: Lunch Date**

So…Maya ended up not calling or texting Jack at all…and it's been two weeks.

Yes, you're absolutely right, that's terrible of her to do, but the poor girl was just too nervous. It wasn't like she didn't try to contact him; once she even got as far as actually going to his name in her contacts and choosing his number to send a text to, but every time she got ready to write something, she chickened out and bailed on the mission. What was she supposed to say to him? 'Hey, Jack! I'm that girl you saved from freezing to death in a lake! How are you?' How was she supposed to go about talking to him? What if he had forgotten about her and only proceeded to dismiss her as some chick he had met once? Seriously, the guy was gorgeous and Maya was almost certain girls were always around him, so there was no way he would honestly remember her without the girl having to jar his memory and make it awkward for the both of them. With that in mind, in order to protect herself and her dignity, she just didn't contact him and she also avoided going to the park for she had a feeling he spent a lot of his time there. She had every intention of avoiding the park for about another month, a length of time that she considered appropriate for Jack to really forget about her, but her sweet little cousin, Malcolm, really didn't give a crap about her intentions.

"Maya! Maya!" the child yelled as he went toddling into the den where his cousin was curled up on the couch with her laptop, completely focused on her game of Plants Vs. Zombies, "Park! Park!"

She blinked when she heard that single word, the gears in her head having to jump start in order for her to think about what the little boy just requested. Malcolm wanted to go the park; Maya did not. Putting her game on pause and turning her attention to her cousin, she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster and prepared to do whatever she could to dissuade him.

"Oh? The park? You want to go to the park?" she repeated, watching him nod his head vigorously and giggle in excitement, "Well…how about we go to the library instead?!"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

"Park! Park! Let's go to the park!" he insisted, Maya now desperately trying to come up with a different alternative.

"Uh…how about the Play Pen downtown where all the little kids are? You can make some new friends!"

"No! Park!"

"No Play Pen, huh? Well, there's always the aquarium today."

"Park!"

"Petting zoo?"

"Park!"

"Toy store."

"Park!"

"Bakery."

"Park!"

"Don't you even care that I almost _died _at the park?!"

"I want to go to the park!" Malcolm shouted, plopping himself on the ground stubbornly as he folded his little arms over his chest and pouted. Apparently he didn't.

"Oh dear Lord," the teen mumbled as she scratched the top of her head; she had been able to ward her cousin off of going to the park for the past two weeks, but now, he just wasn't having it.

"Maya, just take the child to the park." Ida, the girl's mother, instructed as she was passing by the den, having heard the child's yelling, "Let him run himself ragged out there so he doesn't break anything in here."

"Darn it," the teen mumbled as she closed her computer and placed her feet on the carpet.

"And stay away from the lake!" Ida added.

"Oh yes, mother, because I had every intention of trying to drown myself in the frozen lake once more after my last attempt failed," Maya shot back sarcastically, picking up a British accent that made her cousin laugh, "How on Earth did you see past my clever façade of trying to save a little girl's life when in reality I was trying to commit suicide? Bravo, mother, bravo- okay! I'm sorry!"

When Ida took off her slipper and held it above her head threateningly, the teenage girl covered her head and cowered away from the woman though her giggling revealed that this was all in good fun. Her mother had indeed hit her before with her slipper, multiple times on various occasions actually, but it was never abusive and so, Maya always treated it as a joke. Even the older woman smiled humorously at her daughter before she put her slipper back on and made her way to the foyer. Once she was gone, the teen looked at her cousin and held back a chuckle.

"She's abusive, isn't she?!" She whispered loudly to the wiggling child who then laughed and said, "Park!"

"Yeah, yeah! I heard you the first three million times! You want to go to the park so badly, go get dressed then you little monster!" Maya exclaimed jokingly, her words like a trigger that caused Malcolm to shoot out of the den and run right to his room where he did as he was told.

The girl just sighed and shook her head, running her fingers over her black curls before she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She shivered slightly when her bare feet touched the cold tile and she skipped on over to the cupboards for a cup before skipping over to the sink, trying to ignore the constant shock her feet were getting from the chilly floor. She filled the glass with water while bouncing on her toes and chugged it down like a woman in the desert. Once finished, she washed the glass out and placed it in the dish rack and turned to start getting dressed herself when her hazel eyes landed on the vase in the middle of the table. It held the bouquet of pink roses with the tips frosted a sparkly blue that Jack had gotten for her on the day he came to visit her at the hospital. She had done all she could to take care of the flowers, cutting the stems whenever she felt they needed to be cut and keeping the vase filled with fresh water and also replacing the size of the vase when the flowers started getting shorter from having the stems cut. She may be nervous about seeing him or contacting him, but she still cherished those roses because he gave them to her and it was an extremely kind gesture that any guy had ever done for her. Walking over to them, she touched the petals gently and allowed herself a moment to actually think about Jack, about his wintry white hair and sparkling blue eyes and his wonderfully deep voice that made her shiver. Her expression grew soft when she remembered his smile and his playful nature, the girl letting a small giggle escape her lips.

"Jack Frost…that name will stick with me, too. Whether I want it to or not," she muttered to herself, walking around the table and towards her room to start getting dressed.

It took her about 15 minutes to bundle up properly since it had only gotten colder these past two weeks, but thankfully it wasn't snowing that day so it wasn't too, too bad. Malcolm had been ready before her and had entered her room while she was getting dressed to urge her to hurry up. His excitement was apparent and even though Maya didn't necessarily want to leave the warmth of her grandmother's house, if it meant seeing the smile on that child's face, she would do it…reluctantly.

"Alright, little man! You ready?" she asked him, earning a squeal of excitement as the child ran around in a circle, "Oh yeah, you definitely need to get all that out your system."

Taking his hand, she went to the door, helped him into his boots before putting her own on, called through the house to her mother that they were leaving, and then stepped out into the cold world for another day of fun. They walked the fifteen minutes to the park, Malcolm immediately running over to the playground while Maya hung back and giggled while watching him. He immersed himself in a game with the other little kids, all of them immediately becoming 'best friends' for the time being while they ran around playing tag. The seventeen year old girl walked on the outside perimeter of the playground for a little while, keeping a watchful eye on her cousin lest he run off down to the lake again, before she decided to take a seat on a vacant bench where it gave her perfect view of the child. After a few minutes, her eyes strayed over to the bottom of the slope a ways off from where she sat, the lake staring back at her. It had to be perfectly frozen by now with no chance of there being thin ice, but she couldn't help but feel anxious about it, especially when she saw a couple of kids, older than the little girl she had saved, made their way down to the lake with ice skates over their shoulders.

'I hope they'll be okay…cuz I am _not _going back down there again,' she thought to herself before a sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes for just a second.

"Well, look who it is."

The voice that spoke in her ear forced her eyes to snap back open and on reflex, Maya cried out in surprise and bolted to the end of the bench away from the voice. Looking back to see who had snuck up on her, she felt her heart do two things once she recognized the person standing there: one, she felt it try to practically shoot out of her chest in shock and two, she felt it drop into her stomach and do a little jig to make it churn. Jack Frost blinked his big blue eyes and then chuckled at the expression on her face as he shook his head, his white hair moving with the action.

"Wow. A little jumpy, are ya?" he teased her as he folded his arms loosely over the back of the bench and then bent down to be eyelevel with her.

"Well you scared me! What did you want me to do?!" Maya argued back.

"Say hi?"

"Oh, but of course! Why didn't _I _think of that?" That British accent was back as she retorted sarcastically to his reply while rolling her eyes, "The logical thing to do in a situation where one is startled is to say 'hi'! It is so obvious now! Next time, when I'm being mugged on the street, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Despite the sarcasm, Jack found himself laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Tears were even pricking the corners of his eyes as he laughed and doubled over. Maya didn't think it would really be that funny, but the laugh was contagious and she found herself smiling and giggling into her hand.

"Oh man, you are seriously one funny girl," he commented once he calmed down, the boy wiping the tears from his eyes and then moving around the bench to take a seat next to her, "That is rare in most girls these days."

Maya shrugged and giggled, "I don't think it's rare; most girls actually are pretty funny. I just have a kind of funny that even boys can understand."

The boy hummed as he lounged back against the bench, his hands stuffed inside his coat as he watched the little kids play around in front of him. It was here that his companion sitting next to him remembered that she hadn't called or texted him in two weeks like he had asked and suddenly felt very nervous and almost scared that he would bring it up. She could handle most confrontations, but a confrontation from an incredibly cute guy? She's sure to choke.

'Please don't bring it up. Please don't bring it up. Please don't bring it up,' she prayed over and over again in her head.

"So get this," he started, startling her out of her thoughts, again, "I've most of my time these past few weeks having snowball fights with the kids here at the park, playing hockey with my friends, going to the movies, and wondering, with a breaking heart, what on Earth I did that was so unimpressive to you that you didn't call or text me."

He said the last part half-heartedly, a hint of humor in it accompanied by his signature grin, but she could tell that he was probably just a little bit hurt by her failure to contact him. She unconsciously flinched at his accusation, laughing nervously as she tried to focus her eyes on anything but him, her gaze landing on her baby cousin who was chasing around another little boy while the both of them shrieked in delight.

"Yeeeaahhh, I uuuhhhh…" she drawled out as she tried to think of the right words to tell him, eventually trailing off when he reached out and started playing with the string of her hood, "Can I help you?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm just waiting for the excuse you're trying to think of," he replied with an exaggerated smile, his eyes closed and all his teeth showing.

Maya gave a short cry, "I'm not coming up with an excuse! I just didn't know what I would say to you if I called or texted! I froze up, got nervous, and chickened out!"

"…You got nervous?" he repeated with a knowing grin that only grew when she paused, blinked her eyes, and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh good Lord, did I really just say that out loud?" she mumbled to herself, feeling mortified that she just gave him the truth unwarranted.

Jack could only laugh at her expense, playfully pulling on one of her curls from underneath her winter hat, "Funny and cute, I like that combination."

"Man, shut up!" Maya countered as she launched at him and mussed his hair in retaliation, her laughter ringing out and blending with his as he swatted at her hands.

She calmed herself a little from her laughing and looked down at his face, his ears, nose and cheeks pink from both his laughing and the cold nipping at his skin. He opened his eyes and their gazes locked for what felt like hours, each one gazing into the soul of the other, hazel green mixing with ice blue. Maya's hands, once teasingly tangled in his white locks, slowly slid down to where she was cupping his face in her palms without even realizing it. Jack did, though, and glanced at her hands that were holding his cheeks, their warmth heating his skin and actually making him blush a little. With a sharp gasp and a jolt, the girl came back to the present and released him quickly while feeling all the more embarrassed.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' she chastised herself, turning her face away from him to try and calm herself, 'Touching him like that is a no-no! You should know better!'

Jack watched as she fought with herself, grinning in amusement and finding that he was liking this girl more and more as the minutes went by. He wasn't going to lie, he had actually been looking forward to getting a text or something from her just to let him know that she was alright and…thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her and he had been thinking about her _a lot_. But when the days went by and still nothing had come through, he began to feel disappointment and hurt. He thought he had messed up somewhere between when he pulled her from the lake and the day he went to the hospital to see her. Was it too weird that he went to go see her? Did he invade her personal space too much? Was he looking too far into their relationship, which, at that point, was pretty non-existent? All of those questions ran through his head day in and day out those past two weeks and soon, that disappointment turned into slight anger as he thought that perhaps she was just as stuck up and full of herself as all the other girls he had encountered.

Not the case. Turns out, Maya is just shy…how adorable?

He was glad he was wrong about her, but that didn't mean he was going to let her off the hook so easily for failing to contact him. With a secretive grin, he pushed aside her curls quickly and blew warm air into her ear. Jack was delighted when he got the reaction he wanted out of her, Maya jumping up with a shriek by the sudden gust and covering her ear with a scandalized look on her face.

"Dude!" she cried, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt, "What the hell was that for?! Sneak attack much!?"

"That, dear Maya, was just a little payback for you giving me the cold shoulder," he answered smoothly, leaning back against the bench again leisurely while looking at her from the side with this playful smirk on his face.

The girl rubbed her ear and tossed him a withering glare, "I wasn't giving you the cold shoulder! I was nervous!"

"I also decided," he continued, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes to the sky, "that you _owe_ me for giving me the cold shoulder."

"I wasn't giving you-"

"So we're going on a date."

"I-excuse me?" she stopped and blinked at his words, his bright smile seeming to become even brighter.

"You're going on a date with me. A lunch date. In fact, we're going to go right now," Jack jumped up and moved to take her hand, "I know this great place just up the street that-"

"I can't," Maya stopped him, stepping back before he could get a hold of her hand.

The white haired boy frowned at her refusal, disappointment very apparent on his face, "Why not?"

"I have Malcolm." She pointed to the toddler that was just running past them towards the slides before turning back around to run in the other direction, following whatever his little mind told him to do, "He's only six. I can't just leave him here by himself to go on a date."

"Oh," Jack sighed in relief with a smile, "Is that all?"

"That and I don't have any money."

"Who says you were paying?" Jack countered, squatting down to be eye level with the child just as he was teetering up to the teenager, "I'm the one taking you on a date so of course I'm going to pay and you can bring Malcolm, too."

"I can't ask you to do that," she argued, her brows furrowing a little at the thought.

"I want to," Jack smiled at her as he picked the child up in his arms and hoisted him up on his hip, "Besides, the little guy might be hungry by now. What do you say, Malcolm? Are you ready for some lunch?"

"Samich!" the little boy exclaimed, waving his hands around before clapping them cutely.

The teenage boy smiled victoriously at Maya who only quirked an eyebrow at him, "See? He's in."

Before Jack could speak another word, the child in his arms grabbed his face in his tiny hands and forced him to look at him. Malcolm's big brown eyes looked at Jack's face before they strayed up to his hair where he proceeded to grab at the white locks curiously.

"White boy," he commented as he tugged on the snow white hair.

His words were the said out of the simple innocence of a child who didn't understand ironic or situational humor, but Maya understood it and couldn't help but burst into laughter as the white haired boy blinked at the toddler's comment.

"Oh god! Hahahaha! He straight up called you white boy!" she laughed, slapping her knee, "Oh, it's funny cuz he doesn't even know what he did, hahahaha!"

She was laughing so much that she ended up on her knees with her arms folded over the seat of the bench with her forehead pressed into her wrist. Jack just glared weakly at her as Malcolm continued playing with his hair and rolled his eyes.

"He's talking about my hair, you know?" he informed her, looking back at the little boy and smiling when Malcolm grabbed his nose in his tiny hand.

"That doesn't stop it from being funny! Cuz you are white!" Maya retorted, the last of her laughter sputtering out as she tried to regain control of herself.

She took a deep breath as she got to her feet again and allowed for a small giggle to make its exit before she nodded and bounced on her toes, "Okay, I'm done. I'm cool. It's over."

Jack smiled and offered his hand to her, "So, it's a date?"

"Give me back my cousin and I'll go on this date with you," she said with a grin, holding her arms out for the child.

Jack handed him over without argument and Malcolm wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck as he started rambling on about all the games he played with the other kids. The teenage boy smiled at the two of them and began to lead them in the direction of the restaurant he was talking about, discreetly slipping his hand into Maya's and grasping her slender fingers in his warm grip. The girl blushed, but didn't pull away from him and continued to listen to her cousin relay his stories.

It really wasn't that far of a walk the restaurant they were going to, about another ten minutes from the park. It actually turned out to be a cozy little diner with those old fashioned, red and white striped seats and shiny yellow tables with waitresses wearing yellow dresses as the uniform. The trio took a seat in the corner of the diner near the window where Malcolm was entertaining himself by fogging up the pane and drawing little doodles in it. Both Jack and Maya watched with laughter in their eyes, the girl tickling her cousin and adding her own touch to his pictures.

"So is he…your brother?" the white haired male asked, looking between Maya and Malcolm who were sitting next to each other.

"Close. He's actually my cousin," she answered, nudging the child into an upright position when he began to fall backwards on her lap, his eyes following the frost designs on the window all the way up to the ceiling.

"Oh. Is he living with you?" Jack continued, opening is palm up on the surface of the table and grasping the child's hand when Malcolm poked his fingers.

"Um…more or less, yeah," she cautiously replied.

"More or less?"

"We're all actually staying at my grandmother's house for the holidays."

"Your grandmother, huh? That would be…Ms. Annie, right?" the teenage boy inquired thoughtfully, trying to remember.

Maya's brow furrowed in confusion, "Yeah…How do you…"

"I met your mom and grandma and Malcolm at the hospital when I went to visit you," Jack replied to her unfinished question.

"Oh, right, right, right! I almost forgot and they told me that, too, haha."

Jack smiled at her little giggle, only taking his eyes off of his date when one of the waitresses came up to the table with two menus in hand. She was quite pretty with dark hair up in a ponytail, white skin, and these pretty bright purple eyes that surprised Maya when she first saw them. She wore colorful green feather earrings and had the sweetest smile on her face. Her name tag read 'Toothiana'.

"Hey there, Jack. Welcome back," she greeted the teenager, her eyes sweeping over to Maya and Malcolm, "New friends?"

"Hey Tooth. Yes and no; this is Maya and her little cousin Malcolm," Jack introduced the relatives as he took the menus from the young waitress and handed one over to his date, "Maya, this is Toothiana, but I just call her Tooth. She's a college student studying to be a dentist."

"That's cool. It's nice to meet you, Toothiana," the dark-skinned girl smiled at the older woman and nodded her head.

Toothiana only beamed brightly at Maya's smile and immediately dove towards her mouth, "Oh my goodness, your teeth are so white and pretty! They're beautiful!"

Her fingers were pulling at the teen's lips to try and get a better look, starting to ramble on and on about all the mechanics of dental hygiene that Maya was apparently practicing from what she could see. Jack just sighed and shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, Tooth," he said to get the woman's attention, "Fingers out of mouth, please."

"Oh, right! Sorry, but they really are beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Jack's!" She leaned in close to Maya and whispered with a giggle, "Don't his teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow?!"

The teen girl shifted her eyes for a split second before she smiled sarcastically and replied, "I wouldn't know. I have yet to do a proper dental inspection on him."

Toothiana just giggled cutely and patted Maya's head, "Oh, you! You're so adorable!"

"Why does everyone insist on calling me cute or adorable?" the younger female asked with narrowed eyes.

Jack and Toothiana answered together, _"Because you are."_

Maya paused then, while pointing at them, said, "Don't ever do that again."

The two friends shared a laugh at the girl's expense before Jack cleared his throat and turned to Toothiana, "So anyway, Tooth, Maya here is actually my date for the afternoon."

The woman gasped in delight and snapped her eyes back to the girl, "Really?! How cute! Jack, you have wonderful taste in girls…but, um…" She wiggled her fingers at Malcolm with a curious look on her face, "If it's a date, then why is there a child here?"

"I was already at the park with Malcolm when Jack asked me to lunch and said I could bring him with us," Maya answered, stroking her cousin's head affectionately, "He was hungry anyway, so it worked out for all of us."

"Oh ho ho, so I'm guessing there won't be any heavy making out, then?" Toothiana teased while wiggling her eyebrows at the two teens that went wide-eyed at her question.

"Tooth! Not cool!" Jack hissed in embarrassment.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't even ask me that question," Maya retorted, playing it cool despite the way her cheeks warmed up and she now found it difficult to look Jack in the eye.

"Hahaha, alright, alright," the waitress waved them off, "How about I start you guys off with some drinks? Jack?"

"I'll have a coke," he answered, Toothiana quickly jotting down the order.

"And Maya?"

"What do you want to drink, Malcolm?" The teen looked at her cousin who started to bounce around in his seat, "Pop! Pop!"

"What color?"

"Purple!"

"He'll have grape soda and I'll take some hot chocolate if you have it," the hazel-eyed girl replied as she smiled politely at Toothiana.

"Coming right up!"

The waitress bounded away to get the drinks, leaving the two teens and the toddler to look through the menus to decide what they wanted to eat; "Man, I just can't understand you or my cousin ordering soda when it's already below zero outside," Maya commented with a shake of her head, grinning at her cousin as she opened the menu for him.

"It's not below zero; it's at least 15 degrees outside," Jack argued with an amused smile.

"It's freezing!"

"It's not that cold."

"It's _freezing_!"

The handsome boy laughed freely at the emphasis in her voice, the light in his eyes gentle as he observed Maya and Malcolm together. "Maya, Maya! I want this sandwich! It's big and has turkey and roast beef and it's huge! Like HUGE!" the child exaggerated, blowing his cheeks up and spreading his little arms wide, "And it comes with french fries and-and if I don't finish it, I can take it home and share it with grandma and auntie."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, sugar bear!" Maya gushed, using a name she thought of just off the top of her head, as she was known to do for a lot of people when in a good mood, and pinching his cheeks before kissing his forehead, "Wow, these prices are pretty good. I might have to bring everyone here next time."

"Yeah, I like coming here 'cause, like you said, the prices are good and the food is even better," Jack agreed, "So…I'm guessing you don't like winter very much?"

Maya looked up at him curiously before she just shrugged and gave her attention back to the menu, "Not particularly. I mean, I don't hate it, but I don't enjoy it that much either."

"Why not? Bad experience with winter?"

"You mean aside from crashing through a frozen lake to the icy depths below? No, not really. I just don't find what's so great about it. Everyone makes a big deal out of winter, but I just don't see it."

"How can you not see it?!" the white haired teen exclaimed, excitement blooming on his face, "Winter is the best season ever! There's snow days and snowball fights and ice skating. Frost covers the windows of your home and the cold air nips at your nose and ears. Christmas lights gleam off of the white of the snow and there's just excitement in the air!"

"Yeah, along with black ice that causes massive accidents on the roads, thin ice on which anyone could fall through unexpectedly and die freezing to death. There's also blizzards and sleet and blackouts and let's not forget the hundreds of people, every year, that are stranded in airports because of snowstorms and can't get home to their families for the holidays. Yeah, winter's an awesome season."

Jack flinched at the cutting criticism she directed at his favorite season, but smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head because he knew she had a point; "Uh, yeah, that happens, too, I guess…but really and truly, winter is wonderful, Maya."

A shiver ran down the girl's back at the way her name just rolled off his tongue, but she tried to hide it as best she could while her date continued speaking in a low, soft voice.

"It brings kids joy as they play out in the snow with their friends. It can help bring families together as they sit in the living room with each other in front of a blazing fire and share stories about their day. And…it's also perfect for couples…for lovers…" he reached out as he said this and took her dark hand in his pale one, his thumb caressing her fingers, "Because they get to wrap each other up in their arms and hold them close to stay warm or share a kiss under the mistletoe or go on walks together as the snow falls around them with their hands intertwined together. Doesn't that sound nice?"

He raised his eyes to hers and Maya felt her breath hitch right in her throat. His blue eyes, so very bright and clear, seemed to be glowing before her and they were filled with warmth and happiness and the excited innocence of a child as well as the sweet softness of…She felt she recognized that look, but she just couldn't be sure. Nevertheless, she felt her cheeks growing hot, something that they seemed to do a lot where Jack was concerned, and looked down at the table as a bashful smile spread to her lips and she giggled into her other hand. The boy across from her tilted his head down to try and catch her gaze again, a warm smile touching his lips.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a small chuckle, keeping his hold on her fingers.

"Because," she started, looking back up again and giving him the perfect view of her hazel eyes that were, again, more green than brown at that moment, "You sound like a hopeless romantic, hehehe…and I think it's cute."

Jack paused, blinked, and then blushed a light pink across his cheeks at her words, but he didn't take offence to them and merely accepted them as they were. She said it was cute, after all, so that must mean she liked it, right? If only a little? He hoped so. Becoming bold, and brave at the same time, the teen boy lifted Maya's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, smiling flirtatiously at the girl after doing so. A huge, shy smile spread across her lips and she palmed her face while giggling to try and ward off the embarrassment she was beginning to feel. She was giggling uncontrollably now, but it was mostly due to her nerves getting the best of her and the fact that she didn't know how to respond to Jack's smooth little move.

"Okay! Got the drinks!"

Maya had never snatched her hand away from something or someone so fast in her entire life.

Within half a second she had the hand that Jack had been holding neatly folded in her lap while her back went ramrod straight and her face turned blank, a defense mechanism she had actually developed during Junior High to keep the teachers from getting suspicious of her when she did something bad. The boy across from her was left with his hand suspended in the air as he blinked in confusion; she had pulled away so fast, he didn't have time to react. However, the stunned look on his face melted into a smile and he chuckled humorously at the interesting girl he couldn't get out of his head, even if he tried.

Toothiana seemed to remain perfectly oblivious to the intimate moment the two teens had shared prior to her returning. That or she was doing a damn good job at hiding the fact that she saw them. Either way, she didn't say anything as she passed around the drinks for everyone, Malcolm shouting joyously when his glass of grape soda was set in front of him. The toddler grabbed the straw that was offered to him, stuck it in the fizzling drink and began to slurp it up with abandon, making his cousin shake her head while giggling.

"Alright, are you guys ready to order?" Toothiana asked as she got her pen and pad of paper out, ready to go.

Jack looked at his company, catching Maya's eye and her smile and Malcolm's adorable giggles as the toddler jumped up and down in his seat. The teen boy grinned at the two relatives before he looked back to the waitress and nodded his head.

"Yup, sure are!"

The orders were given and the young waitress quickly took off to have the food prepared as the trio continued to chat happily while waiting for their meals. It didn't take long for Toothiana to return and once lunch was in full swing, so was the conversation and the laughter and the giggling and the teasing and the playful banter. Jack usually always had fun no matter where he was or what he was doing, but he couldn't remember the last time he had such wonderful company as Maya and even little Malcolm. The kid was adorable in every aspect of the word and a down right riot; he was funny and innocent and had an imagination to give Dr. Suess a run for his money. He wasn't afraid to talk to Jack and he even seemed to really like the teenager who listened attentively to his stories about polka-dotted aliens from the planet Guron that was once invading Earth for its supply of pillows with a smile on his face, a laugh to offer, and his own imagination to add to the mix.

Maya, on the other hand…she was just something else. She was quick and funny and never let a moment get awkward even if it had the premise to do just that. She laughed with her whole body and smiled as brightly and warmly as a blazing fire. Even though he called this a date, and she didn't disagree, it lacked all the nervousness and butterflies and insecurities that usually came with dates; Jack felt completely at ease and comfortable with Maya…and he didn't want to let that go. Lunch soon came to an end and Jack paid for the meals as well as left Toothiana a very generous tip, as he usually did every time he went into the diner, as they said good bye to the waitress. It was getting pretty late in the afternoon and Malcolm had lost some of his fire, signaling that it was time for his nap. Jack knew that it was probably time for them to part ways and felt it even more when they walked through the door and faced each other, but he wanted to spend just a little more time with Maya.

"Well, we better get back now. This little guy is due for an afternoon snooze," the girl said with a grin as she held Malcolm in her arms, the child laying his head on her shoulder tiredly.

She shifted him around a bit, getting comfortable, before she looked at Jack and smiled gently, "Thanks for the lunch; that was really sweet of you to invite me and Malcolm, too. So…I guess I'll see you-"

"Let me walk you home.

Maya blinked after she was cut off and shook her head as if clearing it of fog, "Um, I'm sorry, what?"

The boy's lopsided grin made her heart do flip-flops as he took a step closer and repeated, "Let me walk you home."

"You don't have to do that. It's probably far out of your way, anyway," she answered, looking a little worried that she was just inconveniencing him somehow, like he felt he had to walk her home because she was a girl or something like that, "I'll be just fine walking alone."

"I'm sure you would be, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you," Jack replied impishly, circling around her, "Besides, I like talking to you and I want that to last just a little longer."

His words were said with a playful air, but the look in his eyes told her that he was very serious. So, without any more objections, because she wasn't one to make a big deal out of something for too long, the teens began their trek back to Maya's grandmother's house. The girl found herself walking slower than usual, unconsciously doing so because she wanted this time with Jack to last as long as possible, and actually keeping good conversation with him still. Her little cousin was quiet the whole walk back to the house and at one point, Maya thought he had fallen asleep in her arms, but when she looked he still had his eyes open. Apparently, he was fighting the sleep until he got to the warmth of his bed so he could fully enjoy his nap. Pretty soon, sooner than either teen wanted to be honest, they arrived in front of the cozy little one story house that belonged to Ida Rhodes. They stopped in front of the gate and turned to each other once more, Maya smiling shyly while Jack admired how cute she looked with the child in her arms.

"Thanks for walking us home, Jack," she said quietly, seeming to become shyer than she's been the whole day.

"It was my pleasure, Green Eyes," he replied, his deep voice turning just a tad husky as he continued to stare at her.

"My eyes aren't green," she argued playfully, repeating the same thing she said to him two weeks ago at the hospital.

"They're more green than brown. Especially right now," he played along, the two of them sharing a laugh.

"Are you going to be okay going home? It's not too far away, is it?"

"No. Actually, now that I look around, I just live a couple blocks from here."

"Oh, how fun," Maya replied, giggling at the coincidence.

Suddenly, Jack reached out and began patting down her hips and the front of her jacket, causing Maya to jump at the action. Within record time, he slipped her phone from the front pocket of her coat and smiled victoriously as he turned it on and went to her contacts. It took him all of 15 seconds to accomplish his secret task, the boy smiling when he shut off her phone and put it back in her pocket. He then retrieved his own phone, which had gotten a new message, and turned it on before showing the girl his screen. It showed a message with her number and name; she blinked and looked at him.

"Now there's no reason for us not to keep talking," he told her, shaking his phone back and forth with that same bright grin, "And trust me, you'll be hearing from me a lot in the future."

She couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You are one crazy kid, you know that?"

The girl then turned to go inside the house, but before she could even unlock the gate, Jack reached out again and took her hand in his. Maya whipped around to face, shocked to find him suddenly closer than he was before.

The smile on his face was gentle, but shy as he said, "Maya, won't you let me show you how wonderful the winter season can be?"

"U-Uh…huh?" she stammered, earning a chuckle from him.

"I know you believe that it's more of a nuisance than anything and nothing special, but I can prove to you that it's much more than that! That it's fun and exciting and…the best holiday to spend with someone that you really like," he told her excitedly, his fingers lacing loosely with hers, the action making her jump and her heart palpitate.

She stared into his eyes, seeing the determination there and feeling that she just couldn't shoot him down heartlessly, but that didn't mean she had to fully agree either; "If that's what you want to do, then fine. Whatever makes you happy, but be warned. I'm not easily swayed, Jack Frost," she informed him, shrugging a little.

"I figured you'd say something like that, but that's okay. That's one of the things I like about you anyway," he retorted, moving closer to her, his taller stature practically looming over her if only by a few inches.

Maya bit her bottom lip and shook her head with a nervous laugh, "I can't even tell if you're joking anymore."

Jack paused as he studied her, nearly drowning in her hazel green eyes before he smiled again, "You'll be able to tell soon enough."

He drew ever closer still and again, for one heart stopping moment, Maya thought he was going to kiss her as his lips drew near and his breath came out warm against her face. She quickly looked down to avoid it, but the boy was hardly deterred as he switched directions after a second's pause and kissed her cheek. It felt like fire had suddenly erupted under her skin as a hot blush burned from her cheeks up to her ears. Jack only continued to surprise her more by lightly rubbing his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss, laughing at her shocked expression.

"Later, Maya. I'll text you," he promised, stepping away from her backwards and waving before making his way down the street to return to his own home.

Maya was left speechless after his little stunt, her cheeks still burning both from the blush and the place where he kissed her. She probably would have still been standing there, watching his back as he walked away, had Malcolm not shifted and groaned irritably at being kept from his nap inside the warmth of the house.

"…Sorry, buddy," she apologized, finally looking down at him, "Let's get you inside so you can warm up and take a nice long nap."

With that, she opened walked through the gate and up the walkway to the house where she welcomed the warmth and left behind the world of snow, a world she would get to know very well and very soon.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Hehehe, wow. Bold move, Jack. How many of you ladies would slap a guy for just reaching out and taking your phone without asking you first, regardless of if he was cute or not? I'm sure if it was Jack, you probably wouldn't. Hahaha! Anyway, please review this story; constructive criticism is always appreciated and just reading nice little tidbits always makes me smile. See you lovelies in the next chapter! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: It Took a Week

**Crimsonwings92: **Oh dear me! Thank you all for being oh so very patient. I know it's been forever, two weeks give or take, but I was in College Finals Hell Week: studying, writing essays, taking quizzes, finishing projects, reading numerous books, meeting with study groups, the whole shebang. Fun, huh? Anyway, major thanks to my reviewers for the third chapter: **xxxFrostLoverxxx**, **Durimu **for the constructive review that she left me, that was super nice of her to do, one of the **Guests**, **secret lovers**, and** Bandia**! You guys are awesome and this story is going to continue because of you and all of you that are following it or favoriting it! So here you go, an extra-long chapter, chapter 4. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians is not mine.

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 4: It Took A Week**

Friday afternoon, just before 3 o'clock; the clouds in the sky blocked out the sun and brought with them the cold breeze to make you shiver. It hadn't snowed for a couple of days, but the snow that had already been there in Traverse City hadn't melted either, leaving everything coated in a thin blanket of white and cold. Trees had lost their leaves and the barren branches remained perches for birds going through the last preparations for the long winter ahead while also providing a breathtaking scenery of a winter fantasy world available to all those that could appreciate it. Maya was not one of those people at the moment for she was cuddled up inside her grandmother's house with her back to the scenery and her eyes focused on her computer screen.

"**So come on, what you think? Yes? No? Do I need more gel?"**

"I think you look ridiculous."

"**Well who asked you?! Don't know a good hairstyle when you see one!"**

"Why the hell is your Jersey accent thicker?"

"**My cousin came out from Jersey to spend Christmas with me and the fam."**

"Should've known it was Vinny."

"**Yeah, my cuz is a cool cat! You know he's real gorilla now."**

"…What?"

Maya was alone in the warm abode, her mother and grandmother having taken Malcolm for the day for a play date with someone's kid in order to give her some peace and quiet so she could catch up with her homework from her school in California; her teacher's had been nice enough, before she left for Michigan so early before the holidays actually started, to give her all her assignments that would be due prior to Christmas vacation so she could get it done and send it to them through email. It honestly didn't take her that long to get most of it done and she soon found herself with some free time which then led her to video-chatting with her best friend, Anthony who, apparently, had decided to stay home from school that day.

"**A gorilla. You know what a Jersey gorilla is, Maya!"**

"I don't know Jersey lingo, Tony!"

"**A gorilla is a big-muscled man."**

"Vinny is a big-muscled man? I don't believe you."

"**Hey, hey, hey, how you doin' there Maya?"**

"…Oh my god, Vinny."

The ebony female's eyes narrowed humorlessly when a second person joined their webcam conversation, a very tanned teenage boy with abnormally large muscles for his thin frame entering the room and practically putting his face right in the camera. Both cousins were rocking the Blowout, their sideburns shaved off and their hair blow-dried up in a spikey do with loads and loads of hair gel to keep the locks in place. They were also wearing identical, gray wife beaters and basketball shorts. Maya couldn't believe what she was seeing, but decided to ignore it for the sake of her sanity. Vinny's face almost filled up her computer screen as he looked, or _tried _to look, at her with a sexy, sultry gaze and pouty lips.

"**So, uh, Maya…when you gonna stop playin' hard to get and be my little Guidette, huh?" **he asked her, puckering his lips as if trying to entice her with a kiss.

"Let me think about that. Hmm-never," she answered sarcastically; she had never really liked Vinny for the _sole _reason that he was a player, a womanizer, and so very full of himself.

"**Ah, Maya. Baby girl, love button, sweetie pie, you wound me," **the born and bred Jersey boy rattled as he held a hand over his heart.

"Damn. I was going more for murder."

"**Hey cousin, you and I will hit the gym later, alright? Me and Maya havin' a conversation over here," **Anthony cut in before Vinny could say anything else that would just add to his best friend's irritation.

"**Yo, sure thing, Tony! No problem! Then maybe we'll hit the club or something and fist pump like champs. Jer-sey! Jer-sey! Jer-sey!"** the taller cousin chanted as he and Anthony fist pumped together, both males laughing and fooling around for a second longer, while Maya watched with narrowed eyes, before Vinny left the bedroom.

"What has he done to you?" she asked once they were alone, shaking her head with her chin planted in the palm of her hand.

"**It's all good, besty. He's just helping to bring out my inner Guido that I left in Jersey all those years ago. Gonna help me score some chicks,"** Anthony replied with a confident smile.

"There ain't a single girl in California that's going to want you looking like that," Maya pointed out.

Anthony just waved it off, **"So, uh, tell me more about this Jack character that's got yo' panties all wet."**

THUD!

There was a resounding noise that echoed through the room and straight through the microphone on her laptop after Maya dropped her head onto the surface of the table; "I can't believe you just said that to me," she mumbled, feeling like her energy was slowly leaving her.

"**Come on, come on!"** Anthony pressed, ignoring her complaint, **"What is it with this Jack Frost cat? Is he cool? Is he suave? Is he slick? Is he built? What's his deal?"**

"Should I even continue this conversation with you? Because I feel like you're not going to take it seriously at all and make fun of me," Maya shot at him, lifting her head again to cast him a withering glare, "You always get like this whenever Vinny visits you."

In that second, something seemed to flash in Anthony's eyes and that over-confident smirk he had been working up until then just vanished from his face and a look of remorse replaced it. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter before he spoke again, his accent not as thick as it was just a moment ago.

"**I'm sorry, Maya,"** he said to her, making her blink and then smile warmly, **"You're right, I do get pretty weird whenever Vinny comes over and the last person I should be getting weird with is you, being my best friend and all. Forgive me?"**

"You know I always do," she answered him, happy to get her companion back even if it was only for the moment until Vinny made a reappearance.

"**So, this Jack guy,"** Anthony started again, calmer than before, **"What's been going on with him? Last time you told me anything about him was on Sunday. Something about him showing you how fun winter can be or something like that?"**

"Yeah, he swears all up and down the street that the snowy season is the best season of the year," Maya recounted, twisting her hair in her fist and then lifting the curls above her head before letting go to let them fall over her shoulders again.

"**Black people and the cold just don't mix,"** the boy joked, pulling a giggle from his best friend.

"Right? That's what I've been trying to tell people!"

"**What's he done so far to prove his point?"**

"He's spent the whole week trying to convince me, that's what he's done so far. Like Monday for instance…"

_The park was lively as always that Monday afternoon and children, ranging from toddler years to teen years, were scattered about and enjoying a little leisure time before the older kids had to go home to complete their school assignments. Maya was among the older kids that had gathered out in the middle of the small field that separated the playground from the slope down to the lake; she was bundled up warmly, but loosely in preparation for the activity she was going to be engaged in. Good idea, too, for she was now practically running for her life in the midst of a snowball war. She dodged the clumped substance left and right as teenagers that she didn't even know targeted her and took aim. Pretending that it was a dodge ball game, she ducked and swerved to avoid being hit before scooping up her own clump and flinging it in some random direction in order to feel like she was at least defending herself from the attack. She took a few seconds to revel in the success of hitting someone, a cry of surprise rising up from the gathering of young bodies, before she took off again when about five of the strangers turned to her with ammo at the ready. _

_Just as she turned, someone flew past her in the opposite direction with his arm raised above his head. Jack threw snowballs at the teenagers, his friends from his school, one after another to confuse them. When they were distracted by the slush to the face and turning on each other while laughing, the white-haired male grabbed hold of Maya's hand and ran for a snow dune that was built prior to the snowball fight. Laughing, he dove behind it for protection and pulled her along beside him; his laughter, so boisterous and full of glee, was almost contagious and Maya let slip a small chuckle that caught his attention. He turned to her fully, eyes bright with excitement and face practically splitting in two from the smile stretching across it._

"_See? Isn't this fun?!" he asked her._

_She looked at him for a moment, almost stunned while her eyes shifted back and forth, before she shrugged, "Um…sure. We can say that."_

_She looked over the top of the dune to make sure that no one was sneaking up on them, sighing silently in relief when the rest of the teens appeared to be distracted by each other. Jack, catching on to the unenthusiastic tone, frowned slightly as he put his hand on her arm._

"_We could…wait, you aren't having fun?" he inquired worriedly. _

_Maya sighed to herself and looked at him apologetically, "Honestly, not really." Jack blinked and felt his heart sink a little bit at her words as she continued, "I appreciate you trying to think of something enjoyable to involve me in, but I don't even enjoy being out in the snow for too long let alone be pegged by the stuff by some stranger I met all of twenty minutes ago."_

"_Well…yeah, I guess that's true," he mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck meekly, "But I just wanted to show you how fun it is to do something like this with your friends."_

"_These people aren't my friends, Jack. I don't have any friends out here," the girl stated, the discouraged look on his face making her regret saying anything, "I just went along with it because __**you **__looked like you were having a lot of fun…and I didn't want to hinder that."_

_Ice blue locked with hazel green and the two teens stared at each other for a second before Maya smiled passively and stood up from their hiding position. She walked around the dune and made to get back into the fight, despite how much she dreaded being hit by the snow, when Jack's voice stopped her again._

"_Maya, hang on!" He followed after and stood in front of her, his cheeks seeming to become redder from embarrassment, "Uh, I guess I didn't think this one all the way through…I'm sorry. This…was a failure, wasn't it?"_

_The girl looked at him, but before she could answer, as snowball came flying their way and hit Jack square in his face. Maya practically fell to the ground laughing as her companion stood there with his eyes screwed shut while the cold substance turned to slush on his skin._

"_No, not a complete failure! Hahahahaha!" she doubled over, holding her stomach._

"…**Really? A snowball fight?"** Maya just shrugged her shoulders, not having any words to give him while Anthony just sighed and scratched the back of his neck, **"Well…no one said a guy's first plan was the best plan."**

"Oh trust me, it gets better."

"**Is that sarcasm I detect?"**

"Well, on Tuesday…"

_Since the snowball fight was a bust, Jack had devised another plan to fully convert Maya into loving winter. Tuesday afternoon, the same time as the day before, the girl found herself four blocks down from where she lived at a different park per request from Jack. This park, though with a smaller playground, had a larger field and a rather steep hill that flattened at the bottom before leading right into the street. There weren't that many cars that passed by the hill, but the ones that did all seemed to like speeding in that residential area and that alone made the girl nervous._

_Reason why? Because today, Jack decided that they were going to go sledding with the same kids from his school that had participated in the snowball fight on Monday. Maya had actually been sledding before, but that was when she was younger and her father had gone with her down a much smaller hill at her uncle's house in Maine. She hadn't engaged in that activity since then, going on ten years now, but here she was about to be thrown into it._

"_Hey, Maya! You ready?" Jack questioned as he popped up next to her with a sled big enough for two under his arm._

"_I…I don't know," she replied slowly, eyeing the hill warily as well as the traffic down below._

_Jack smirked as he got closer to her and playfully asked, "What, are you scared?"_

"_What if I am?"_

_The question was so sudden and so honest that it threw the boy off momentarily, Maya's big hazel eyes staring him down and waiting for his reply. Recovering from the shock, he smiled gently at her and took her smaller hand in his as he set the sled down at the edge of the hill._

"_You'll be okay, I promise. I'll be with you and I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her, lowering himself down so he was straddling the sled and guiding her to sit behind him._

_Maya had enough modesty to blush at the sight of his broad back in front of her and felt her cheeks heat up even more when she wrapped her arms around his waist and felt the prominent muscles on his abdomen. She leaned closer, her front pressed against his back with her face almost buried in his silky white hair, and nearly jumped when Jack hooked his arms underneath her legs and pulled them firmly against his sides so she was almost straddling him. She was then so very aware of the fact that she was clutching on to an extremely attractive boy who smelled crisp and fresh…like the first snowfall. _

"_Hold on tight," Jack muttered for only her to hear, cutting into her thoughts before he grabbed the rope and pushed off down the hill._

_Maya's voice caught in the back of her throat and she gripped him tighter while he yelled in joy as they rushed down the hill towards the bottom. The frigid wind whipped at her cheeks and made her eyes water as her stomach churned the faster they went; it was like a cold and icy roller coaster ride. She felt like they were picking up speed the closer they got to the bottom and her fear spiked when they approached the street going much too fast for her liking._

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!" she yelled, her cries causing Jack to promptly stick his foot out to skid to a stop, the two teens halting right at the edge of the sidewalk._

_The girl rolled off the back of the sled and tried to get to her feet before she stumbled from her weak knees and fell. Jack was next to her in an instant, calming her nerves that were obviously rattled._

"_Hey, hey, take it easy, Maya. It's okay; relax a little bit," he told her, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder since she kept trying to get up on her wobbly legs._

"_Sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," she apologized quickly, feeling foolish for losing her cool, "I-It just felt like it was going way too fast and I panicked!"_

"_Woah there, Maya, it's okay. Take your time." His deep voice was soothing and his smile was so warm and understanding, "I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. You're okay." _

_The girl felt the anxiety that had built up just melt away from her as she finally settled down and took a deep breath to calm herself. His gaze never left her face and his hand on her shoulder was hot yet comforting. They stared at each other for quite a while, as if lost in their own world, when Maya heard two things happening at once: another teen was coming down the hill at a fast speed on a sled and a car was zooming around the corner. Looking up towards the street, she realized with fear evident in her eyes that if neither the teen nor the driver slowed down, there was going to be an accident._

"_HEY! Hey, stop!" she screamed as she jumped up and ran onto the sidewalk towards the car, waving her arms to warn the driver of the kid coming down the hill, Jack and all the other youth joining her to prevent the accident._

_The kid wasn't paying attention to the obvious danger he was about to find himself in and it looked as if the driver wasn't going to be able to stop in time. Maya shrieked and turned into Jack's chest with her hands over her eyes just as the kid's sled bolted out into the street, just inches in front of the car; the driver slammed on the breaks and narrowly missed hitting the teenager who then proceeded, in his own stunned state, to hit the parked car on the other side of the street. That boy's body made impact with the vehicle, hitting it so hard that not only did he jerk up and almost go flying over the top of the car, but he left a massive dent in the back door on the driver's side. Hearing all of these sounds, Maya looked reluctantly to see what damage had been done before sprinting over to the boy who now lay unconscious on the side of the street with his sled cast haphazardly to the side. _

"_He's knocked out and there's a bump forming on the side of his head!" Maya called to the others._

"_Someone call an ambulance! Quickly!" Jack ordered before he ran across the street to the girl and the unconscious boy._

_He slid in next to her and stared at his friend who's head was supported in Maya's lap; "He might have a concussion, but he should be fine as long as he gets help as soon as possible," she commented, keeping the kid's head as still as possible, "…so much for sledding."_

_Jack looked up at her guiltily just as she lifted her head to regard him. He braced himself, as if she were about to hit him, and asked, "Failure?"_

_Maya gave him a half-smile and shook her head, "It was a nice thought."_

"**So some tool nearly died? Yeah, nothing says snow is fun like a cracked skull on the asphalt of the street," **Anthony stated sarcastically, using his own webcam to look at his hair and pat at the spikes.

She giggled into her hand and shook her head at the memories, "That wasn't his fault, but I don't think I'll be doing any sledding in the future because of what happened."

"**Please tell me it actually **_**does **_**get better at some point,"** he practically pleaded with her, dragging his hand down his face in dread at what else she was about to tell him.

"Um…all I can say is that it doesn't get worse," she replied with a shrug as she began to relay to him the events of Wednesday.

_By this time, Maya was actually looking forward to doing something that afternoon, right after 3 o'clock, and was not disappointed when she got a call from the ever handsome and charming Jack Frost who asked her to meet him, once again, at the park. Honestly, she might as well build a house over there since she seemed to be spending more of her time there then she did at her grandmother's house at that point. Jack had promised her that there would be no fights and no sledding accidents this time around since what he had planned would leave no possible room for that to even occur. What Maya picked up on, though, was his failure to mention that there would be no more SNOW this time around, but she came this far so she might as well see what he had put together. _

_When she arrived at the park, she saw the boy that had made himself rather comfortable in her life…and he was the only one she saw. It was just him this time; no strangers that she called his friends were anywhere near them. It was just her and Jack this time…now her curiosity was piqued._

"_Um…" she mumbled, looking sideways at his beaming face, "So…"_

"_We're going to build a snow fort!" he exclaimed, answering her unasked question._

_She looked at him and took a deep breath, "Okay…why?"_

"_Because you can let your imagination run wild! Think about it; you can make it as big as you want, as wide as you want, put as many rooms in it as you want…the possibilities are endless!" he raved enthusiastically, already starting to gather piles of snow together._

_Slowly, because it was taking a while for Maya to wrap her head around the concept, her hazel green eyes rolled up towards the sky and locked on to it as if to say 'why me?' However, Jack seemed very excited by the idea of building a snow fort, the child in him coming out with a vengeance, and the girl was finding out very quickly that when he got like that, she just couldn't say no. So, with a deep yet quiet sigh, she braced herself and jumped right into the project. In a way, she treated Jack's enthusiasm the same way she treated Malcolm's; humoring him in order to keep him happy. The two teens moved and shoveled and pushed and piled pound after pound of snow into one area before they began actually forming it into some semblance of a fort. They were working for close to three hours on the project, getting about half of it done when, yet again, something completely unexpected ruined the fun._

_There was excessive barking and it had been going on for a while now, but the teens had only ignored it since it remained at a distance. However, when it began to sound like it was getting closer and closer, Maya just had to look and see what was going on. She gasped sharply, the sound catching Jack's attention as he, too, looked around the wall of the fort to see what was happening. That's when they saw a large, white and brown dog running at them with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He was sprinting through the snow and heading straight for the fort, barking to the high heavens._

"_Maya, look out!" Jack yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way and into his chest, both of them looking on in surprise as the dog jumped right at the fort and barreled through it._

_The structure went tumbling down instantly, covering the canine as it rolled around in the white substance happily, and barking in joy before popping up out of the pile and looking at the adolescents standing off to the side. Jack groaned in agitation and threw one hand in the air while the other kept a hold around Maya's shoulder. _

"_Are you kidding me?! Of all the things to happen! This was literally supposed to be fool proof!" he cried, looking down with a furrowed brow when he heard an eruption of giggles._

_Maya had her forehead pressed into his shoulder and her hand on his chest as she giggled humorously. She lifted her face towards his and he could see the bewilderment in her eyes, the same bewilderment that he felt in the face of yet another plan going completely wrong due to unforeseen circumstances. He couldn't believe that this happened and she couldn't either, the turn of events making for a very funny conclusion. He soon chuckled, though in defeat, and shook his head._

"_Failure?"_

"_At least we tried," she consoled him, patting his back as the both of them turned back to the dog that had begun rolling around in the snow again._

"That thing just plowed right through the fort we spent nearly THREE HOURS making! I just couldn't believe the rotten luck Jack had," Maya giggled amidst Anthony's loud chortles as the boy couldn't contain himself in the face of such hilarity.

"**I'm sorry, besty, I'm sorry! I don't want to laugh, but it serves him right!"** he declared, letting off another laugh, **"You don't ask a girl to let you romance her during the winter season and then turn around to say 'oh, we're going to build a fort!' That's lame!"**

"He's not trying to romance me," Maya insisted with a shake of her head.

"**He is too trying to romance you!"**

"Not after what happened yesterday."

"**Oh God, do I want to know?"**

"I think you do. It's kind of funny…in an ironic sort of way."

_Maya simply refused to leave her grandmother's property that Thursday afternoon and told Jack as much the day before after they returned from the park following the 'Dog in Fort' fiasco. She was tired of travelling out in the snow like she's been doing, especially since she never liked to do it in the first place, and told him that if he had another plan up his sleeve then he better do some revising to it to keep it close to home, which, much to her amazement, was exactly what he did._

"_Okay, this time, there is absolutely nothing that can ruin this! No fights, no cars, and no dogs! Today, Maya, you are going to realize the joy of winter!" he declared, looking right into her eyes as he stood in the middle of her front yard with a proud look on his face and his fists on his hips._

_Again, the girl couldn't help but notice how he failed to say 'no snow'. "Please don't tell me we're making another fort," she sighed while coming down the stairs of porch._

"_Nope! We're making something even better." He took her hands in his and quickly pulled her out into the middle of the yard, "We're making snowmen!"_

_Maya stopped and stared at him, "…Did you say snow_men_?"_

"_That I did. We're going to make as many snowmen as we can with the amount of snow that we have," he explained as he smiled warmly at her, "Have you ever made a snowman before?"_

_She placed her elbow in the palm of her hand to hold her arm up while planting her cheek in her other hand, taking a moment to go through her little box of memories in her head; "Mmmm…I think I might have once when I was little, but I can't remember that well," she finally answered._

_Jack's eyes lit up and he jumped excitedly, "Well then, it's time to make some new memories. So let's get started!"_

_Again, there was that excitement that made the teen boy quite adorable yet irresistible and Maya couldn't deny him. She dove right into the project with him once more and spent the next couple of hours in the front yard rolling up several piles of snowballs into various sizes, stacking them one on top of the other to make the bodies. It was tougher than Maya remembered it to be, but she continued to try and give it her all even if she did look like a fool when she continuously failed in creating the perfect shape like Jack so effortlessly did. He noticed her struggle and went to help her, but only after taking a moment to admire the determination on her face and how adorable she looked whenever she fell or tripped or made a mistake. Pretty soon, they had three snowmen built close to one another and nothing disturbed their activities; so far so good and it was here, without realizing it, that Maya actually started to enjoy herself. It was just her and Jack out there, building these icy people and it was her that had all the attention from him. His smile was continuously warm and encouraging and his blue eyes, no matter how many times she caught him, were always staring right at her with a sweet and gentle light in them. Yeah…this was turning out to be kind of enjoyable._

_Then this happened._

"_Wow, we did a pretty good job," Jack praised them both once they had completed their project; both boy and girl stepping back to get a good look at the finished product._

"_Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one," Maya replied with a smile as she took out her cell phone and snapped a quick picture of the snowmen, "This is definitely going in the memory file."_

_The boy turned to his companion, a hopeful look in his eyes as he asked, "So…did you have fun?"_

_She faced him, smile still in place, and opened her mouth to reply when she stopped and her face grew blank as she strained her ears to the noises around her. She heard…something; it sounded familiar and she furrowed her brow as she listened harder. Jack watched her closely, frowning a little in concern._

"_Maya, is everything okay?"_

"…_Do you hear barking?"_

_They looked at each other, both listening hard and sure enough, the sound of a canine barking started to get louder and louder with each passing second. They whipped to the gate in front of the lawn and were shocked, almost horrified, to see a large white and brown dog sprinting from across the street and over to Maya's grandmother's house. The girl narrowed her eyes as she took a few steps closer towards the gate._

"_Is that the same dog from yesterday?!" she gasped, letting out a shriek when the dog actually jumped over the gate and then bolted for the snowmen she and Jack had just finished putting together._

_The white haired teen quickly pulled her out of the way and they both, just like the day before, stood by in a daze as they watched the pooch knock over their creation and roll around in the pile. That was…just terrible; Jack swore silently in his head that someone somewhere was out to destroy him and any chances he had with Maya. The girl in question, unable to contain herself, just doubled over and laughed at the coincidence of it all. Jack just had the worst luck; that much she learned from the past four days._

Anthony and Maya were silent, the boy looking at his best friend through the webcam with an expressionless face while he took in all that he heard. His best friend, one leg propped up on the seat of the chair she was occupying and her arm resting against her knee with her fingers to her lips just smiled humorously and giggled.

"**Was it really the same dog?"** Anthony asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"It was really the same dog. When I called the owner to come and get him, she said that he was known for jumping into anything that looked like a pile of snow."

"**Does that include a pile of crap?"**

"I didn't bother to ask. I just wanted that dog out of my life," Maya replied while breaking into a fit of giggles, "Poor Jack, he tried so hard."

"**Man, like I said, I don't even feel sorry for him. All of those ideas are so childish! All I know is if there's a girl I'm interested in and I want to convince her to cuddle with me when it's snowing outside, I'm not going to throw a snowball at her,"** Anthony ranted, waving his hand as if dismissing all of Jack's hard work.

"Jack's not interested in me," Maya shot back at him, her expression very serious.

"**Are we honestly going to have this conversation right now?"**

"He's not!"

"**Look, Maya, I know for a fact that you are not dumb or stupid and even though you are the biggest virgin in every aspect of the word, even you gotta see the signs. What dude that just wants to be friends with you will go so far out of his way to prove to you that winter is awesome for lovers, huh? Granted he failed at that and miserably, he still tried,"** the boy reiterated, sounding as wise as he always did when breaking things down for her.

Maya was silent as she thought about it, looking down and all around the room in thought. The corner of her mouth twitched up just a little, but it didn't go unnoticed by Anthony who then smiled victoriously and leaned forward.

"**Come on, Maya, I see that smile you're trying to hide,"** he teased her, trying to coax it out of her as she fought it, **"Come on, I can see it getting ready to break through. Don't try to fight it…Don't try to fight- there it is! There's that smile!"**

A bashful grin bloomed over her pretty face and the dark-skinned girl covered it with her fingers as she giggled and looked down, her best friend only laughing mirthfully when he pulled the action from her. Maya shook her black curls out of her face and set her hazel green eyes on the computer screen again as she replied to him.

"I'm not assuming anything because I refuse to be embarrassed if I'm wrong," she retorted, grabbing hold of her long curls on one side of her head and then pulling it under her nose.

"**I don't think you're wrong."** Anthony's words caught Maya's attention as said girl released her hair and interlaced her fingers together over her propped up knee and then rested her head on them, her eyes still gazing at her best friend, **"Now, I'm not there to make a full assessment of the situation, but from what I've heard so far this guy sounds like he likes you a lot and you seem to be interested in him as well. I'm not going to push anything, but I will say that I think you if let things continue to flow the way they are, then you'll have a happy ending. You deserve that much, Maya."**

A pretty little smile touched her lips and her hazel green eyes, very big and doe-like, gazed at her best friend as she swayed back and forth a little bit with the movement of her leg; "Thanks, Tony. I know I could count on you to clear things up for me," she said to him with gratitude.

"…**Uh, yeah, no problem. That's why I'm the best friend, remember?"** he replied after a moment's delay for it was in that moment that he saw what Jack must've seen the very first time he laid his eyes on Maya: a beautiful, cute, special girl with a sweet disposition and who was definitely worth getting to know. Anthony blushed when he realized that he was looking too deeply into his best friend and shook his head clear.

"**Anyway, I meant to ask you at some point, but how is Malcolm doing?"** he inquired, leaning back in his computer chair and patting gently at his spikes again.

Maya's eyes seemed to have grown just a tinge darker with a mixture of sadness, frustration, and irritation, "He's okay. He's happy, you know?"

Anthony nodded, **"Does he ever ask about…you know. Her?"**

Maya shook her head as she chewed on her lips; **"Have you guys heard anything from her lately? I mean, has she been by the house or anything to see him?"** he queried.

"No, she hasn't been by the house, not to my knowledge. And we haven't heard anything from her…but we have heard about her activities from other people that are on the lookout," Maya answered, staring at a single spot on the table, but not really focusing on it, "She's pretty much just partying and doing whatever she wants…got into the habit of doing drugs, too. She just abandoned him like a pair of old shoes."

Anthony shook his head in bewilderment and sighed deeply,** "Man, that's cold on so many levels. I feel bad for Malcolm."**

"I do, too, but it doesn't matter 'cause with the way things are looking now, he'll probably be coming home with us. Forget how she feels about it."

They lapsed into silence as they thought about the burden little Malcolm had to suffer through, a burden that only a few select people knew about. There was a reason that Malcolm was never left alone at any given point and why someone was almost always at the house keeping an eye out for anything to be troubled by. They had to protect the boy, at least until everything got settled. About a minute into her thoughts, Maya's cell started vibrating and it startled her out of her reverie. It was a text message…from Jack. Without her even realizing it, a goofy grin spread across her face as she opened the message and began to read it; the action was not lost on Anthony who smirked slyly at her.

"**Looks like someone's new boyfriend is texting her,"** he teased her, making kissy-faces at her.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"**Yet." **

Maya glared weakly at her best friend before going back to the message, her smile returning again, "He's asking if I can meet him at the park again today because there was something he wanted to show me."

"**Well, then, I guess you'd better get moving. Don't want to keep Mr. Sexy waiting too long,"** the native Jersey boy badgered his friend, earning a pointed look from her as she stood up from her seat.

"Whatever. Say hi to our friends for me, yeah? I haven't been able to really talk to anyone else but you and I don't want them thinking I'm ignoring them," she instructed, bending down to look into the camera, preparing to log out of the web chat.

The boy on the other end nodded, **"Yeah, I'll do that. They keep asking about you, so they'll be happy to hear that you're at least still alive and not frozen in an ice block somewhere. You are coming back to school here, right?"**

Maya shrugged, "I don't know; I hope so. Right now, everything is on the fence so I can't really say."

"**Fair enough. Talk to you later, Maya. Stay beautiful."**

"Always. Later, Tony. Stay…Jersey…I guess."

The boy laughed humorously at her parting words before Maya logged out and closed down her laptop. She texted Jack that she would be at the park soon and started to get ready for whatever it was he had planned. While picking her clothes out and staring at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if she should try to do something with her curly hair or just leave it as is, she wondered what it was that he wanted to show her. Then she began to wonder _why _he was going through all of this trouble; it couldn't have been because he wanted to prove a point. Getting someone to like winter as much as he did didn't seem like it would make top priority on Jack's list of significant things to do, especially when it's someone he's barely known for a month. Granted that she rather secretly enjoyed spending all that time with him, she just couldn't help but wonder why. Did he really like her in that sense? In the way that Anthony said? Was it possible that she was actually able to attract a sweet, handsome, decent guy?

Maya shook her head of her thoughts, feeling the tips of her ears starting to burn from her presumptions. She didn't like to assume anything when it came to romance and herself because, according to human nature, she would start acting differently based on those assumptions and if they were wrong…well, she could do without any more humiliation than was absolutely necessary in her life.

'Let's just see where today leads us, shall we, Maya girl?' she thought to herself, looking her image over in the mirror and deeming her appearance presentable enough to step out into the world.

Texting her mother to let her know that she was meeting with Jack, locking up the house, and leaving the key in a secret spot for them to find, the girl began her walk to the park with a little more pep in her step. It took her the allotted fifteen minutes to get there and when she did, she looked around at the near empty park since it was getting too cold for children to be out there without getting sick, but failed to see Jack anywhere. It was well after 3:30, so he should have gotten there before her. Just when she was beginning to think that maybe she had gone to the wrong park, she received a text message again from the boy and it told her that he was down by the lake. Hazel green eyes snapping over to the frozen body of water, her body unconsciously tensed up and her breath hitched in her throat.

What the hell was he going to do with her today?

"It's okay, Maya…it should be completely frozen by now. It's nearly zero degrees out here. There's nothing to worry about," she tried to persuade herself as she began slowly trekking through the field and down the slope to the lake.

She paused for a mere second when she found herself standing in front of the ominous looking body of water, flashes of the day she nearly drowned flitting through her mind. Before she could scare herself into retreating, though, she felt someone come up from beside her to place one hand on her waist and use the other to lightly hold her fingers. She jumped at the contact and hopped away out of reflex; once she felt she was a safe distance from the person, Maya turned around to see Jack watching her with amusement in his eyes.

"Hey, Green Eyes, did I scare you?" he asked her teasingly, chuckling a little when she narrowed her eyes at him and cocked one hip to the side while placing her hand on her waist.

"You wish, Frostbite," she shot back, "I wasn't scared…just surprised."

Another chuckle, but no more playful banter. Maya looked once more to the icy lake and involuntarily gulped as she turned to Jack; "So…what are we doing here?" she asked him quietly, fiddling with her fingernails though her arms remained at her sides.

The boy beamed a bright smile as he raised two sets of ice skates to show her, one pair visibly bigger than the other, "We're going ice skating!"

"…Say what now?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before." Ignoring Maya's question, Jack took her hand and lead her over to a fallen tree log where he made her sit down, "Ice skating is the best kind of fun you can have during winter! No snowballs, no forts, no dogs, no sledding out into the open street where there's a major possibility you can end up with a concussion."

"How is that kid doing by the way," the girl asked once Jack took a pause.

He smiled at her, "Better. He did have a concussion, but it wasn't as severe as we thought it was going to be. He'll be just fine."

"Oh," she nodded her head and took the ice skates that were handed to her.

She robotically put on the ice skates that ended up being a perfect fit and wondered how he knew her shoe size and when he got that information. Maya didn't have any more time to think on it when Jack grabbed her hands after she was done tying the laces securely and pulled her up from the log before leading her over to the lake. He stepped out first and did a few circles effortlessly, but she stayed on the shore, her blades embedded in the snow, and watched him warily.

"Come on, Maya!" Jack urged her, waving her onto the ice while he did a figure eight.

She didn't move and continued to stare at him, her eyes flickering down to the ice every now and then with a cautious gleam. The white haired teen stopped when he realized that she wasn't moving and faced her fully with a curious expression. He skated just a little bit closer to her, close enough to see the emotions flitting across her eyes, and saw the fear and apprehension as clear as day on her face. He suddenly remembered the day they first met and smiled gently at her before turning and skating out into the middle of the ice. He coasted over the surface, doing a couple of jumps and spins, all while Maya watched with tensed shoulders, flinching whenever his feet hit the ice with a little more force from the jumps. After testing the surface, he glided back over to her and gave her an encouraging smile that had her heart hammering in her chest.

"It's okay, Maya. The ice is safe; no thin spots, I promise," he coaxed her, holding his hands out for her to take, "I won't let anything happen to you, not again."

She stared at his hands before her eyes travelled back up to his face where they locked with his gentle gaze; "Trust me, Maya. Believe in me," he whispered the words, his smile becoming bigger when she tentatively put her hands in his and allowed him to slowly glide her out onto the surface.

The lack of stable Earth to stand on caused Maya's heart to palpitate and she clutched Jack's pale hands tightly, preventing him from even fathoming the idea of letting her go so she could skate on her own. Didn't matter much, he preferred to hold on to her like this; it gave him a reason to stay connected. The girl stumbled a little, but Jack was quick to duck and catch her before she fell, pulling her flush against him as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Green Eyes, I got you," he whispered warmly, squeezing her hands for reassurance.

His promise covering her like a protective blanket, Maya took a deep breath and stood straight to try and get her balance underneath her; "I-I-I haven't done this in a while," she admitted, though with a hint of embarrassment as she looked away, "The last time I went ice skating was when I was ten. That was seven years ago."

"Don't worry about it," Jack told her, already moving one foot behind him and prompting May to follow, "I'm right here and I'll show you how."

The girl gasped slightly when they began moving, Jack sliding his feet back rhythmically and Maya following after him clumsily while her eyes remained glued to her feet to ensure herself that wouldn't miss a step. She was actually becoming embarrassed due to how amateur she looked compared to his graceful movements. Although he didn't say it, the teen boy found his companion quite adorable as she stumbled along to his lead. She wasn't composed like she usually was and her hazel eyes were wide and dark with anxiety as she completely put her trust in him; this gave him the perfect opportunity to play hero.

"Just keep sliding your feet, Maya…that's it. Follow my lead…don't rush it, okay? Go at your own pace and find your own rhythm. That's it, you're getting it! See? You're skating!" he instructed her, a grin spreading across his face when she finally found her footing and started gliding in time to his movements.

Jack let go of one of her hands, but kept a firm grip on the other as the two of them skated together for quite some time. The anxiety was soon replaced by wonder and happiness, Maya actually looking like she was having fun as her feet moved effortlessly over the ice. Her eyes strayed over to the boy beside her who kept a tight hold on her hand, his gaze locking with hers just seconds later and in that moment, it felt like it was only the two of them lost in that frosty, iced world covered in snow. The trees were the only witnesses to their fun and there was no other sound aside from their own laughing and breathing. It was quiet and cold…beautiful.

It was beautiful.

The girl slowed to a stop in the middle of the lake and gazed up at the world around her. She still didn't fully get it…but she was willing to admit, now, that she understood just a little bit more why Jack loved winter so much. She still didn't like the snow or the cold or the shivering that came with being hit with a snowball and feeling her clothes get wet, but being with Jack like this, here…it almost made it worth it.

There was a slight tug on her hand, "Maya?"

Bringing her gaze down to eye level, she found Jack staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and worry on his face. He tilted his head to the side a little and his brows furrowed attractively as he peered into her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his face inching closer slightly.

She blinked her hazel green eyes and gave a soft giggle before she nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I was just thinking…that winter is…pretty nice."

Jack's eyes became cartoonishly big and his mouth fell open a little; it was comical to look at. Maya laughed freely and shook her head as she glided around Jack playfully before stopping in front of him again.

"I'm not saying I love it. In fact, I can still do without the snow and the cold and the slush and the shivers…but, this right here…with you," she gave his hand a small squeeze and his cheeks grew red from more than the cold as she smiled at him, "this is nice. That much I have to admit."

With that, she let go of his hand and glided back towards the shore, all the while wondering if what she said and did was too much. Deciding that her feet were starting to hurt too much for her to walk back over to the log in the skates, she sat right on the edge of the lake and began untying them. They had been out there skating together longer than she thought and she wanted to call it a day. Jack followed and sat beside her quietly, taking the skates she had discarded to the side and tying the laces together to make them easier to carry. The dark-skinned girl smiled gratefully at him before her eyes strayed once again to the barren trees above them. The air was sweet and quiet, the magnificent white beauty offered to them finally stealing her breath away after trying for so many years. She leaned so far back that she ended up lying on her back while staring up at the gray sky that looked about ready to started sprinkling new snowflakes upon them. She smiled carelessly and inhaled deeply; this was all before her vision was filled with Jack's face as the boy placed his hands on either side of her head and hovered above her. Her breath was caught in her throat when she realized the position they were in and how close he was. Jack's snow white hair swayed with the gentle winter breeze, the pale skin of his cheeks and ears and nose grew pink from the cold kissing them, and his beautiful ice blue, outlined by long and curly black eyelashes, were bright. In all her life, of all the boys to approach her, Maya had never seen anyone as gorgeous as Jack and she realized that right in that moment.

Her heart nearly stopped when he leaned in closer still, his nose bumping against hers just as it's done plenty of times before. Was he actually going to kiss her this time? She didn't know if she wanted him to or not. She jolted when his lips just brushed over hers, a ghost of a touch that was in no way a kiss, before he stopped, stared into her eyes, and then pulled back reluctantly.

"So when do you deem it appropriate for a guy to steal a kiss from you?" he asked her smoothly, his deep voice like rich, melted chocolate.

Without thinking and with an added twinkle in her eye, she grinned and said, "You mean my first kiss?"

Blue eyes blinked blankly at her retort, Jack having to take a moment to think about what she just said before he gasped and sat up fully; "Your first kiss?" he repeated incredulously, watching as she sat up as well, "You haven't been kissed before?"

Maya shook her head, not looking the least bit shy or embarrassed by her admittance, "Nope."

"…I find that hard to believe."

"I haven't," she insisted.

"That just seems impossible." Jack scratched the top of his head, a brow quirked up in thought, "I mean…guys must be chasing after you all the time."

Maya shrugged, but looked away modestly at his words, "Well, I wouldn't say they were chasing me and certainly not all the time, but there have been a few that wanted to kiss me."

"And what happened?" he inquired.

"I didn't let 'em," she answered with another shrug, "I didn't want to just kiss any guy that asked me, especially since it was going to be my first kiss. A lot of my girlfriends think I need to stop being so picky and just let it happen, but I can't help it if I don't like the guy like that. It's my choice, anyway."

Her companion watched her face silently for a moment before he asked in a hesitant voice, "Would you let me kiss you?"

Maya blinked and looked away shyly this time, but she promptly answered, "If I didn't want you to…then I would have stopped you when you tried it earlier."

Jack's heart leapt inside his chest and it filled with a bursting emotion that he could hardly contain, but forced himself to lest it scare her off. Unconsciously, he reached out and took her face in his cold hands, feeling her shiver from the contact since she was already so warm, but she didn't pull back. She really would let him kiss her and he wanted to…oh, how he wanted to. He leaned in close once more, his eyes straying down to her full, pink lips. Their lips almost touched, but again, Jack stopped just before they made real contact and sighed quietly.

"I want to kiss you…I really do," he whispered, gently tracing her bottom lip with his thumb, "but it's your first kiss, so I want it to be special."

"You know, a girl doesn't like it when you tease her like this," Maya retorted in aggravation, feeling like she was being toyed with.

Jack chuckled and, instead, moved up to press a sweet kiss to her eyelid. That was enough to placate Maya's irritation for it was so gentle that she could feel the sincerity in his words and his actions. He wasn't playing with her, that much she knew for sure. The boy shot her a smile once he pulled back and gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs before standing up and making his way to the log to get their shoes. They got their shoes on silently and Jack swung the skates over his shoulder before offering his hand to the girl he had come to secretly treasure. She got to her feet and bounced in her boots to make sure they were comfortably enough for her aching feet. Then she began walking away from the lake with Jack right beside her, her cheeks heating up again when he slipped his hand into hers and interlaced their fingers together. She wasn't sure what that meant for their relationship, since he did it quite often enough anyway, but she wasn't going to complain or make the situation awkward; besides, it felt nice to have his large hand holding her smaller one. It was warm and she felt safe like this. As they began their trek up the slope, a curved stick carelessly thrown to the side caught the girl's attention and she stopped to see what it was. With a small gasp, she reached down for it and found it to be the same staff that Jack had used to pull her from the icy lake all those weeks ago.

"Hey, look," she said as she lifted it up to show her companion, "This is that same staff you used to save me. Funny, I thought it would have broken that day from all the strain we put on it."

"Well, the wood is pretty sturdy," Jack lamented as he took the staff from her hand and tested its resistance.

He then looked at Maya with a thoughtful expression on his face before taking a few steps back from her, giving them quite a few feet of space. The girl watched with curiosity reflected on her features as Jack reached the curved end of the staff towards her and hooked it around her waist. With a firm tug, he effortlessly pulled her towards him, Maya flying forward with a sharp gasp until she landed against his hard chest. His chuckle reverberated through her body as she looked up into his smiling face, Jack peering sideways at the staff in his hand and then looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, that'll do it," he commented, only confusing her all the more, "Now I know, no matter how far away you may get from me, I'll always be able to catch you and pull you right back into my arms."

Had she heard that line from anyone else, Maya would have thought it was cheesy and would have quickly run away before the guy could utter another word. However, coming from Jack, it sounded…true. Like a premonition or a prediction of the future; the fates of their cards or something astrological like that. Deciding that now was not the right time to be thinking of how ominous his words sounded, she simply shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"Maybe. Who knows? Only time will tell."

"Only time," Jack repeated, taking the staff that he now intended to keep in one hand and Maya's hand in the other. The duo then left behind the frozen lake, the secretive trees, and the memory of their strengthening relationship that could only get better from here.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **I. Loved. Adding Anthony. I have no idea where the idea came from, but all I can tell you is that I was sitting in front of the computer, wondering how to start this chapter, and then it just hit me! 'I think I'll make her best friend a guy from New Jersey!' Hahaha, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time, you lovely people! Ciao!

**P.S. **My heart goes out to the poor families and friends of the victims in the Connecticut massacre. Those kids did nothing to deserve what happened to them and the gunman has what he's got coming to him, whether in this life or the next. My prayers and condolences.


	5. Chapter 5: His Thoughts

**Crimsonwings92: **I SURVIVED FINALS WEEK! Whoohoo! I'm so freaking excited that I'm done and now I get to relax for the holidays! Yeah! And to celebrate, here's another chapter of _A Frosty Season_. I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and added this story to your favorites list: **secretlovers, DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s, PrayTonight, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, XXTakaraXX, Chie-Shire-Cat17**. You guys are amazing and I love you for sticking to this story! So here you go.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Rise of the Guardians, though I do wish I could meet Jack Frost just once, haha.

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 5: His Thoughts**

* * *

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell swing  
And jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin'  
Up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun**_

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell**_  
_**Jingle bell rock**_  
_**Jingle bells chime in**_  
_**Jingle bell time**_  
_**Dancin' and prancin'**_  
_**In jingle bell square**_  
_**In the frosty air**_

"What a bright time. It's the right time. To rock the night away. Jingle bell, time is a swell time. To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh."

Jack's gentle murmuring and humming in tune to the Christmas song playing from the online radio on his laptop echoed around his room, the young man absently checking his emails and instant messages and even browsing through a couple of Tumblr pages mindlessly. It was a pretty relaxed day for the teen, seeing as how he was finally on winter break for a few weeks, and the only he plan he had was meeting up with his friend E. Aster Bunnymund for lunch in a little while; honestly, the guy looked more like a kangaroo than a bunny with how freaking tall he was. However, until then, he had nothing else to do and settled for lazing about in front of his computer dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a light green graphic t-shirt and socks.

A deep sigh left his lips as boredom started creeping up on him, the posts on Tumblr starting to get repetitive and less entertaining the more he scrolled through them. That's when he remembered that he had a few new pictures to upload from his digital camera and jumped up to retrieve it from on top of his dresser. Sitting back at the computer, he closed down one of the internet windows, allowing the radio to keep playing, and hooked the camera up to the laptop. Moving swiftly, he brought up the file for the new pictures and began to sync them into the file on his desktop, having to wait a few minutes to do so since he had taken so many new pictures, especially in the past few days, since the last time he did an upload. Approximately three minutes later, he was browsing through the pictures he just synced to his computer, smiling at most and staring thoughtfully at others. There were pictures that he had taken of his family starting from October, multiple shots of his sister in her Jason Vorhees Halloween costume flashing across the screen over and over again. There were a ton of pictures of his friends from school, most of them photos that he had 'promised' his friends he would delete, but never did. There were a few nature shots that he took on a whim as he was walking around town and winter had started settling in on them…then there were the pictures that he had started taking three days ago.

Maya's pretty face flashed across the screen and a smile so warm it could rival the sun spread across Jack's face. The picture was taken at her house, a place he had come to feel comfortable in once he was reintroduced to her mother and grandmother a week before. She was coloring with Malcolm when Jack had shown up to hang out with her, the photo showing Maya with a playful smile on her face as her baby cousin lifted his paper up to show her what he had drawn. There was another shot of Maya and Malcolm in the front yard, the two bundled up and sitting on the porch together with the child in her arms as they smiled for the camera. There were numerous pictures of just Malcolm that Jack took, even more of just Maya, and various ones that he took of the cousins with himself in the middle.

He found, however, that his favorite pictures were the ones he took of just him and Maya together, the two of them cuddling close to be centered for the camera, and the ones where he caught the girl off guard and unprepared. She looked thoughtful in most of them, her face devoid of a smile, or any kind of emotion for that matter, as she stared off into the distance, her eyes taking her someplace that he couldn't follow…not yet. There were others where she had just turned around and looked up at the camera when he took the picture, her eyes wide with surprise and the expression on her face innocent and confused. Then there were the ones where she was watching Malcolm, her features soft and feminine with a gentle smile as the toddler played around her and Jack snapped the photos without her knowing. She was beautiful in every single picture, there was no denying that, and Jack wasted a lot of his time just staring at her face, at her dazzling hazel green eyes, and wondering…when…

"…Jack…Jack…JACK!"

"Huh?" the teen gasped at the shout that nearly blew out his ear; whipping around, his ice blue eyes locked with the dark brown ones of his eleven year old sister, Emma, who was tapping her little foot on the floor with an exasperated expression on her innocent face.

"I've spent the past five minutes trying to get your attention, big brother," she stated, her eyes narrowing humorlessly when Jack smiled sheepishly, "I knocked on your door like twenty times and called your name like fifty!"

"Sorry, Emma. I guess I was just zoning out," he apologized to his little sister, turning his computer chair around to face her, "Did you need something?"

The little girl straightened up and smiled at her older brother as she nodded, her long brown hair swaying with the movement, "Yeah, I just came to see if I could borrow a pair of your socks. I'm going ice skating with the girls soon and I don't want to get any blisters and since your socks are a bit thicker than mine, I figured they would be the perfect defense, hehe."

A smile bloomed across the teen's face as he ruffled her hair and got up from his chair, "Alright, alright. Give me a second and I'll get it for you."

He walked away from the desk and started rummaging around in his drawers for a pair of clean socks, leaving his sibling at the computer with the pictures of Maya still up for browsing. Emma peered at the screen and blinked her eyes curiously when it landed on the teen girl that her brother had been spending more and more of his time with for the past month. She tilted her head as she studied the picture, this one of Maya and Malcolm curled up on the couch together and indulging in the luxury of an afternoon nap. Maya's hair, a full mass of long and pretty curls, tumbled over her shoulders and fell into her sleeping face while Malcolm had his head on her shoulder with his body tucked away between her and the couch. Her arm draped over his little body lazily while the opposite hand cradled his head with care. Peaking over at her brother for a second, Emma turned back to the computer and used the arrow key to slide to the next picture which was just of the teen girl and Jack. They looked to be outside Maya's house on the porch, leaning over the railing and posing together with big smiles on their faces as Jack took the picture. What the youth noticed about the dark-skinned girl standing next to her brother was that she wasn't obscenely close to him like a lot of the girls tended to be whenever he took pictures with him; her brother was rather cute and popular after all, so girls were always trying to get close. However, Maya wasn't like those girls. Instead, she kept an appropriate distance between herself and Jack and merely inclined her head towards his for the camera.

"Hey, Jack? Who is this girl? Is she the one that you're madly in love with?" Emma called out to the boy, the one in question coming up behind her with a pair of socks in his hand that he handed to her before sitting down again at the desk.

He glared playfully at her and flicked her ear, earning a shriek of surprise from his sibling before he said, "I never said I was 'madly in love' with her, you little brat, but to answer your question, yes. She is the girl that I am _infatuated _with, thank you very much. Her name is Maya Rhodes."

"Oooohhh, so that's Maya," she droned, letting loose a cute giggle as she stood beside Jack's chair to look at more pictures, "She's really pretty, Jack!"

"Yes, yes she is," the white-haired lad agreed with his sister dreamily as he flipped through more photos.

"Is she nice?"

"Definitely. She's one of the nicest, sweetest people I know. I wouldn't be hanging out with her if she wasn't."

"Pfft. That's a lie," Emma retorted with a roll of her eyes while crossing her arms, "Remember that last girl you brought over to the house? Samantha? You said _she _was nice, but she ended up being the worst kind of human being ever!"

At the name, Jack flinched and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he nodded, "Yeah, well, Samantha had us all fooled. The girl was a world class actress; you can't really blame me. But Maya is different. She's legitimately sweet, I swear."

"She looks like she's sweet. When am I going to get to meet her?"

"Hopefully soon. I plan on inviting her over for a movie or dinner or something," the teen answered, feeling his cheeks heating up at the thought of Maya being in his house.

The siblings browsed through more of Jack's pictures, Eventually eventually stopping him and pointing to the little boy that Maya had her eyes on; "Who's that kid, Jack? Her brother?" she questioned, smiling at the way Maya held the child in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"That's Malcolm. He's actually her cousin; he's a cute kid, really creative," Jack replied, grinning at the picture as well, "He's staying with Maya and her family at her grandmother's house for the holidays."

"…Where's his mom?"

Blue eyes blinked at the question and a sudden realization hit him, "Um…I don't know. I've never seen her before…come to think of it, I've never seen the dad either and Maya has never talked about either one before."

"Oh," Emma hummed as the slides continued, the girl giggling a second later, "You took a lot of pictures of Maya without her knowing, huh?"

"What can I say? I'm the king of sneaky photos. That's what being a master photographer is all about," answered the grinning boy as he raised his head proudly.

The girl just rolled her eyes at her brother and turned back to the laptop, her head tilting at the photo displayed before them of Maya sitting on the porch and watching Malcolm play, but not really seeing him. Her eyes seemed to look far beyond anything the siblings could comprehend and whatever it was she was thinking about, whatever she saw with that faraway look, Emma felt it was something serious and troubling…something Maya probably didn't feel she could talk about with anyone.

"She looks…bothered in a lot of these pictures, too," she commented, Jack's eyes averting to her curiously.

"Bothered?" he repeated.

"Yeah, bothered…or sad, especially when she's looking at Malcolm. Like right here. Don't you see it, Jack?" Emma reached out to point to Maya's eyes on the same picture, "I wonder what it is that's making her feel that way. Maybe his parents died or something and that's why she doesn't talk about them."

Jack's brows furrowed in thought as he looked from his sister to the picture. Now that Jack was looking at them closely too, he could see what she meant. There was definitely something…forlorn about the way her hazel green eyes became distant when she wasn't focusing on the camera.

"Well, I don't really know, I'm just guessing. Maybe that's just how her face is; she still looks nice, though, so don't take too long in inviting her over!" the little girl ordered of her brother before turning towards the door, "Thanks for the socks, Jack. I'm going to go finish getting ready."

"All right. Come and get me when you're done. I'll walk you to the meeting place with your friends since I'll be going that way anyway," he called after her, swiveling around in his chair to catch his sister shooting him an excited grin.

"Okay. Be ready in a few!" With that, she ran from his room and down the hall to her own room, the sound of her door shutting closed meeting his ears.

He chuckled and shook his head before turning back around to face the computer screen. The smile across his lips slowly diminished as a contemplative expression flitted across his face. With as much as he thought about Maya on a daily and entertained the notion that he knew almost everything about her by now, he was starting to realize how much he _didn't _know about her: why was her cousin living with her grandmother in the first place? How come she never talked about his parents? Why was she on holiday vacation in November when almost every school across the nation didn't let out until, at most, two weeks before Christmas?...Why did she look sad in those pictures? What secrets is she keeping from him?

Placing his elbows on the desk, he lightly bit his thumb in thought and slowly scrolled through the rest of the pictures. He had so many photos of Maya staring back at him, most of them making him smile carelessly like a lovesick teen, but others just adding to the questions in his head. His conviction was set; whatever Maya was trying to hide, he wanted to know about it…so he could be there for her. It was funny how much he cared for the girl, a stranger he met just over a month ago, and his friends were always saying he fell in love way too easily sometimes, but it just seemed inevitable with Maya…like it was meant to happen.

"Jack! I'm ready!"

Allowing a soft chuckle to leave his lips, the teen exited out of the photos and closed his laptop screen before getting up from the chair. His sister latched onto his hand and dragged him out of the room hurriedly in her excitement. While the two were getting their jackets and boots on at the door, a middle-aged woman with hair as long and dark brown as Emma's came up behind them with a loving smile on her face. Her eyes, brown like Emma's, gently shone with affection and she handed them their scarves and gloves as they quickly prepared for the cold.

"Going out, you two?" she asked them, folding her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, mom. I'm walking Emma to go meet her friends for ice skating before heading to meet Aster at the diner where Tooth works," Jack replied with a goofy grin, earning a cry from his sister when he playfully wrapped her scarf one too many times around her neck to the point where it was now around her face.

"Yeah and then we're all going to go to Emily's house for hot chocolate and movies afterwards and then I think her mom will be taking us home," Emma chimed in once she readjusted her scarf.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, sweetie. If you need me to come and pick you up, you call and let me know, okay?" the woman said with a warm smile cast towards her daughter before she looked at Jack and asked slyly, "So no pseudo-date with your mystery crush?"

Jack just gave her a wide, exaggerated smile and shook his head, "No, not today unfortunately."

"Now when exactly am I going to meet this girl, Jack? You've been staying after school nearly every day for a month to meet her and running out of this house on the weekends like a child possessed to hang out at her place. I want to meet this, apparently, amazing girl who has my son jumping hurdles for her," the woman declared with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's what I said!" Emma added, waving her arms in the air.

Jack just rolled his eyes at both females and shook his head while addressing his mother; "She's not having me do anything for her, mom. It's all of my own free will. She's just… special. I really like her and I think you will, too."

The mother of the two children smiled tenderly at her one and only son, cooing as she reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately, "My precious boy. Okay…bring her by the shop sometime when I'm working, yeah? I'm sure it'll be better than me forcing you to invite her to dinner."

"Much better," the teen replied, chuckling when the woman swiped at his arm before wrapping his scarf around his neck and turning towards the door, "Will do, mom. We're out of here!"

"Alright, be careful, okay?"

"We will!" The teen looked back at his mom with a bright smile before he was forcefully dragged down the steps leading down from their house and onto the sidewalk.

Jack and Emma left their residential neighborhood and joined the throngs of people on the main street, the two chatting and laughing joyfully as the feel of the Christmas spirit swirled round them. The streets were decorated with red ribbons and giant ornaments and beautiful lights that reflected off the piles of white snow that were everywhere. Christmas Lights Park was fully lit up and already it had couples and families strolling down the brightly lit pathways while gazing at structures of Santa Claus, reindeer, snowmen, penguins, sleighs, and the like all created out of Christmas lights. After walking for some time, they spotted a group of tween girls with ice skates over their shoulders up ahead, Jack recognizing them as Emma's friends and dutifully left his sister in their care. She gave him a hug before running off with her companions, Jack left to snicker at her innocence. He then continued on his way to the diner, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and his breath creating white clouds in front of him due to the frigid air.

Entering the establishment, he tapped his shoes on the ground to shake off the snow and looked around for a freakishly tall male with dark gray hair. It wasn't that hard to spot the guy and as soon as he did, Jack made his way over to him just as he was whispering something into Toothiana's ear, which, in turn, made the waitress blush prettily and giggle girlishly. Jack grinned slyly as he shed his jacket and sat down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite sappy couple," he commented teasingly, placing his elbow on the table and supporting his chin in his hand, "Should I leave you two alone, Aster, and come back at a different time?"

"Oh, come off it, mate," the taller man shot back with a glare, his Australian accent rather thick and noticeable, "You're just jealous that you can't be this cuddly with your lass."

Aster smirked as he put his arm around Toothiana's waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her side while the young woman giggled and squirmed. The tall and devilishly handsome E. Aster Bunnymund had been Toothiana's significant other for well over two years now, the two having met each other their first year in college. It was strange sometimes to see them together due to the fact that Toothiana was so little and Aster was so tall, but Jack was happy for them nonetheless. The boy grinned and shrugged his shoulders while leaning back in the seat with his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Maybe I am just jealous, but I'm still willing to take it slow. Great relationships are born from patience, after all, and Maya is definitely worth the wait," he stated, smiling as the face of the girl in question flashed across his mind's eye.

"How is Maya doing, Jack?" the kind waitress inquired, grinning when Aster took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

"She's good, as far as she's told me. She's spending time with her cousin and grandmother baking cookies."

"Awww! How cute?" Toothiana gushed, clasping her hand in front of her chest, "She really does love that little boy, doesn't she? She took really good care of him when they were here last time. Oh, can I get you guys something to drink before you order or are you ready now?

"I'm sure we'll just have the usual, right Kangaroo?" Jack mocked the taller male, grinning in victory when the man spluttered angrily and glared at him.

"The name is Bunnymund, you wubby!"

"Isn't Boomer the Aussie slang word for 'kangaroo'? I think I'll start calling you that from now on."

"Do it and see what I do to you, you little-"

"Aster, temper," Toothiana quickly interjected, scolding her significant other with a small tap to his head and a stern look on her face, "And stop poking fun at him, Jack. You two fight more than a couple of five year olds! Now I'm going to go and get your orders and while I'm gone, I want you two to kiss and make up!"

The waitress turned on her heel and headed for the kitchens to get the boys their usual. When she was gone, Aster turned to a still grinning Jack with narrowed eyes and grimaced when the boy playfully blew him a kiss.

"You heard the lady, Aster. We have to kiss and make up," Jack teased, puckering his lips exaggeratedly and leaning forward.

"Not on your life, kid. My lips are reserved for Tooth and Tooth only," the man shook his head and leaned away.

The younger male sighed as he leaned forward once more and supported his chin in his hands, "Yeah, I know. Lucky you."

Aster stared at his companion, someone that he truly did care for and cherish despite how much they fought and ragged on each other, and felt sympathy for him. He watched as Jack took out his phone, checked it for messages, and then sighed deeply when he didn't get any before setting it on the table beside him, obviously having hope that a message will come through for him from that very special person. Aster grinned and chuckled at the boy, his green eyes shimmering with mirth.

"You really got it bad for this girl, huh mate?" he inquired, earning a goofy grin from the teen.

Jack laughed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Obvious? Ha! You'd have to be bloody blind not to see how in love with this mystery girl you are! She's all you ever talk about any more; she's all you ever think about, I bet; and look at you, checking your phone every other minute to see if you got a message from her or not."

Jack stared down at his phone for a long moment before lifting his head to regard Aster with confusion on his face, "…Huh? Did you say something?"

"My point exactly," the man grumbled, a bit irked at being ignored.

Jack disregarded the man's aggravation as he groaned dramatically and slumped his head into his arms over the table top, "Oh, Aster, I just can't help it! Maya's just so…beautiful! And funny and…honest and genuine and…and _real, _you know? Like, I never really feel as if I'm talking to a phony or someone who acts a certain way only to impress me. I feel like I'm talking to a legitimate person who is not afraid to show me their imperfections or little quirks and it's been like that right from the start; what I see from Maya is what I get from Maya. Oh man, I think about her all the time and I always wonder what she's doing at that exact moment or if she's thinking about me, too. She's just so…so…incredible."

"It's official, mate. You're a lovesick fool."

"And I regret nothing."

"When exactly do I get to meet this girl? I don't even know what she looks like!"

"Oh, I can fix that." The teen pulled his camera from his jacket pocket, turned it on, and set the screen on the first picture he took of Maya before passing it over to his friend.

Aster took the device and started flipping through the photos, his eyes becoming a little bigger the more pictures he saw of the girl and even looking impressed; "Wow…she really is a pretty little Sheila, isn't she?" he asked no one in particular.

"I know, right? Tooth says I have good taste in girls," Jack replied with a proud grin.

"For once."

"Hey! Samantha was just one girl!"

"I didn't say anything about Samantha."

"…Why are we talking about Samantha? Anyway," the teen waved the topic away before his friend had a chance to reply to the question, "Do you notice anything…odd about the pictures?"

"Odd? Odd how?" The older man blinked his green eyes curiously while Jack shrugged.

"Just odd."

"Hmm…well, she does look kind of sad or troubled in a lot of the pictures, but that's about it," he answered truthfully.

"That's what Emma said! She noticed the same thing!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, there's nothing really odd about looking a little sad every now and then, Jack. Maybe there's something going on in the family that's on her mind."

"Yeah, I get that, but what is it? I mean, I've spent nearly every day with her for over a month and I've never even noticed that look until today when Emma pointed it out," he explained, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"I guess that just means you'll have to start paying more attention, huh?" Aster handed the camera back to the younger male and sat up just as Tooth was coming up to their table with their plates on a platter, "And so what you don't know everything about her yet? So what she's hiding a little secret? We've all got secrets to hide; it's no big deal."

"_I_ consider it a big deal, though. Thanks, Tooth." The waitress smiled as she set the plates in front of the boys and stood beside her boyfriend to listen to their conversation, "What kind of secret is it that causes that bothers her like that? What happened? Does it have something to do with her cousin? I just realized that I've never even _seen _Malcolm's mom or dad since meeting him and Maya, let alone actually introduce myself to them. Why, though?"

"You're asking questions that you yourself are going to have to find the answers to, mate," the man responded seriously, Toothiana nodding her head in agreement, "And they are all 'why' questions, but the only one that can answer them is Maya."

"Aster's right, Jack," Toothiana cut in, moving to stand beside the boy with her hand on his shoulder, "You won't ever know about what's going on with her until you actually ask her. She may not want to answer right away, though, so don't feel disappointed, but keep being patient like you have been and I'm sure she'll warm up enough to share her secrets with you."

The teen looked between his two friends, seeing them smiling at him encouragingly which then warmed his heart and caused his own smile to spread to his face. He thanked them for the advice and the support before digging into his food and digging into Aster again about being a hybrid between a kangaroo and a human, which brought on a whole new onslaught of insults from both parties while Toothiana just shook her head affectionately at her two boys. Lunch passed within an hour and the two males left the diner after bidding good bye to the waitress, Aster promising her that he would meet up with her later for a little 'couple time'.

"So is this where we say good bye, too, lover boy?" Jack pestered his friend, grinning as the man glowered at him.

"Whatever. Actually, I'm going to the Plaza now to pick up Tooth's Christmas present. Your choice if you want to tag along or not," he replied, already heading towards his destination without waiting for the teen to confirm if he was going to follow him.

Jack jogged to catch up with him and strolled casually beside the man as the two made their way towards the Plaza, chatting about this and that before they were engulfed in a throng of people. The Plaza was constantly busy since there were always people milling around at the stores or the restaurants or the eateries and it was no different during the holidays. Aster, with Jack following close behind, entered a jewelry store and went up to the merchant to inquire about his order.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Bunnymund. We've been waiting for you; the earrings you ordered have been fitted and wrapped up. Give me just a moment and I will go and get them for you," the jeweler informed him politely, leaving the two men at the counter while he went to retrieve Aster's items.

"Earrings?" Jack repeated, looking up at his companion curiously.

Aster nodded with a soft blush crossing his cheeks, "Yeah, I got Tooth a pair of earrings with her birth stone in them. You know how much she loves jewelry and I saw a pair here that would look just perfect on her…I hope she likes them."

"If it's for Tooth and if it's from you, she'll love them," the teen assured his friend, grinning secretly when he remembered what Toothiana had gotten for Aster; the man loved to play guitar, but had an old crappy one that was starting to break apart. Toothiana, after months of saving up, had bought him a brand new, Gibson Les Paul guitar for Christmas and had been worried, too, at first if her boyfriend would like it or think it was too much. The two of them really were perfect for each other.

While the duo were waiting, Jack's eyes began to wander around the store and his eyes landed on a sparkling green object a little further down the glass case. Strolling over to it, he was stunned to find that it was an emerald green sweetheart necklace on a silver chain. The color immediately brought Maya to the forefront of the his mind, Jack able to imagine how it would make the green in her hazel eyes that much more prominent as she wore the delicate ornament around her neck. He smiled and almost called over a sales representative to inquire about the cost of the necklace and if there were any payment plans he could make in regards to it, but then decided against it when he realized that it might be too much too soon. They hadn't even been on an official date yet, so it made no sense to buy her such exquisite jewelry with the possibility of scaring her off coming with it. Regardless of how much he wanted to spoil the girl, he held himself back and, with a sigh, returned to Aster's side to wait.

Within minutes, the boys were leaving the store with Toothiana's gift in hand and found themselves just wandering around aimlessly for a bit, looking into store windows and people watching. Just as Jack was about to tell his friend about going to see his mom at the flower shop located in the Plaza, a quick glance to his left had him doing a double take and then feeling like he had the best luck in the world. Standing in front the pet store window, bent down just a bit to be eye level with an adorable black and white puppy that was pawing at the window pane, was Maya. She stood alone in front of the store, a white bag in hand and a gentle smile on her face. Without a second thought, Jack made his way over to her, his actions not going unnoticed by his companion who eyed him curiously. Aster hung back to watch the exchange between the two teens unfold, only drawing closer to see and hear things a little better. Jack walked straight up behind the unsuspecting girl and took a moment to admire the way her shiny black, untamed curls tumbled over her shoulder and her jacket hugged her curves attractively.

Then, with a devious smirk, he leaned in closer to her and whispered low in her ear, "He's pretty cute, huh?"

It's a good thing Jack has pretty quick reflexes for if he had moved a second too slow, Maya would have clipped his chin with the top of her head when she jumped up in surprise. Whirling around, her cheeks becoming hot from feeling his warm breath on her ear, it took the teen girl only a second to recognize Jack's face after which she sighed deeply and held a hand over her heart while casting the boy an accusing glare.

"Dammit, Jack, you scared me! I thought you were some creep trying to hit on me!" she exclaimed, standing straight again.

"Oh, well…does that happen often?" he inquired with a quirk of his eyebrow and an amused smile crossing his face.

"More often than I would like it to."

"Wow. That makes me feel confident," was the sarcastic reply she received.

"It should. I don't date creeps."

"You haven't dated anyone before."

"Which just proves my point, doesn't it?"

…Oh, she's good. Despite the witty back and forth banter between the two, Jack was smiling rather big and Maya was finding herself drawing closer to him. Their form of flirting is…interesting, to say the least, Aster thought, quirking one eyebrow up in amusement. It was innocent, fun…and lacking the underlying sexual intentions that most adolescents had in their flirts with one another. This was a rather rare sight to witness and, as he continued to watch the two teens interact, Maya was a rather rare _girl _to meet. She had great eye contact with Jack and laughed freely with him, but only when there was actually something funny to laugh about and not at every little thing the boy said. She didn't try to touch him unnecessarily and she looked completely at ease in his company. The man couldn't believe his luck that he finally got to meet the girl that Jack just wouldn't shut up about and so far…he approved.

Approaching closer to the pair, Aster arrived just in time to hear Jack ask, "So, Maya, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

The girl smiled and said, "Christmas shopping."

"Oh that's right. Christmas is next week after all."

"Yup. Mom and Grandma did their shopping earlier, so now it's my turn."

"And you're shopping alone?"

"Yeah, since I spent the whole morning with Malcolm baking cookies with him, Mom and Grandma took him down to the Play Pen so I could get my list taken care of without him seeing any of the presents," Maya reiterated before her hazel green eyes turned to meet Aster's, startling the man a bit, "Hi…my, you're tall! But I'm sure you hear that all the time."

The man blinked and allowed a small grin to break free on his face at her blunt comment as Maya smiled kindly and put her hand out to him, "I'm Maya. I'm guessing you're a friend of Jack's."

"You'd be guessing right, little Sheila. The name's E. Aster Bunnymund. Nice to meet you," Aster greeted back, taking her hand in his and shaking it firmly.

Her eyes glimmered in fascination as she looked at Jack and whispered excitedly, "Oh, how legit?! He's got an Australian accent!"

The boy just smirked and nodded his head, "Yeah, he's originally from Australia and that explains why he's freakishly tall. He's half kangaroo, you know."

"Shut yer trap, ya yobbo! It's called genetics!" The green eyed male glared at Jack and looked about ready to throttle him, but the small laughs from Maya stopped both of them as they turned to regard her.

"You guys are funny," she commented, shifting from one foot to the other as she watched the two friends bicker with one another.

Aster smirked and pointed his thumb at the teen boy as he said, "The only thing funny about this character is his face."

Unfazed, Jack just turned his head to regard the man from the side and replied, "You're just jealous that you can't replicate a face this beautiful."

Maya snorted quietly in an attempt to keep from laughing out loud at the exchange, but it was in vain when both Aster and Jack turned their eyes to her once more, one looking amused and the other looking scandalized.

"Are you laughing at me, Maya?!" Jack exclaimed dramatically, causing the girl to blink innocently.

"Of course not, Jack. I would _never _laugh at you. Your face is so _obviously_ beautiful that it hurts even _my_ eyes from time to time. I mean, _really_." The sarcasm was so apparent in her voice that it had Aster doubling over in hysterics while the white haired male glared weakly at both of them.

"Oh man, she got you good, mate! I think I like this girl!" the Aussie chortled with a big grin, the man moving behind her to put his large hand on top of her head in a friendly way, "She's funny and everything."

"I know. I told you that back at the diner," Jack chuckled, though his eyes narrowed at his friend's hand on Maya's head, the teen soon knocking it off as playfully as he could with a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

Aster held his hands up defensively and smirked at the protective act Jack displayed towards the girl, "Woah. Sorry, mate. I wasn't getting touchy-feely with her, ya know."

The teen smiled tightly, "Just remember that you already have a girlfriend, yeah?"

A small bout of silence ensued and Maya couldn't help but feel like a little bit of tension was starting to build around them as the boys stared each other down. However, she didn't have long to ponder it before a violent shiver racked through her body.

"Oh!" she cried out, startling the boys when she momentarily shook and then settled down with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, worry glimmering in his eyes as he gently touched her arm.

Maya nodded and blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got the shivers for a second, that's all."

Shifting her bag from one hand to the other, she brought her fingers up to her mouth and blew on them to try and warm them up since they were starting to feel frozen. Her companion beside her watched curiously, his blue eyes widening just a bit when he realized that she wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Where are your gloves, Maya? It's not like you to forget them considering how easily you get cold," he asked, taking her hand in both of his and blowing on it himself to aid in her quest to get warm.

"I know, right? I was in such a hurry to get out of the house with Malcolm that I left them right on my desk. It sucks, but I was able to bear it while I was shopping. I was inside the stores, anyway, so I was pretty warm," she answered, looking away in embarrassment when Jack's lips softly brushed her fingers every time he blew hot air on them.

The white haired teen grinned widely and held her hand securely in his, "Well, it sounds like now would be a perfect time for us to get some hot chocolate. Warms the whole body, right down to the fingertips."

Maya laughed at his contagious exuberance, but shook her head as she glanced at Aster, "That sounds like a plan, but I'll just go and get some myself. I don't want to interrupt guy time."

She loosened her hand from his hold and waved at them while turning to leave, Jack fumbling to stop her and assure her that it was okay if she joined them. That's when Aster stepped in, figuring that now was the best time for him to play 'wingman'.

"Actually, Maya, I have to start heading home anyway," he stated, stopping the girl in her tracks as she looked at him with her wide, hazel eyes, "I promised my girlfriend that we would spend time together after she gets off work and it's almost that time now. So you two have fun okay? It was nice meeting you."

"Um…yeah, okay. You, too," the girl bid as she waved after him.

Before Aster left, he hooked his arm around Jack's neck and brought the youth close to whisper lowly, "Alright, mate, I'm setting this up for you so don't blow it, okay? You get your feelings across to that girl crystal clear or you're going to regret it."

Jack smirked at his words, but nodded firmly and chuckled, "Right, understood…thanks, Aster. Good looking out."

"That's what friends do and what kind of wingman would I be if I didn't?" he retorted with an identical smirk, patting the boy's back roughly before standing straight once more, "See ya 'round, mate. Don't freeze to death out here."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack waved him off, both teens watching the man weave his way through the crowd until he was completely gone from sight.

Once alone, ice blue eyes locked with hazel and Maya blinked in surprise when her companion gently took the plain white bag filled with Christmas gifts and interlaced their fingers together. She blushed hotly, confusion riddling her mind once more since she still didn't know if they were actually a couple or if this was just Jack's way of being friendly. Lord knew the boy wasn't necessarily conventional in his ways of showing affection if the eskimo kisses he gave her on the norm was anything to go by. Were they friends or lovers? Did he like her romantically or no? What the hell kind of relationship did they have? Thinking that deeply about it was starting to make her head hurt so, just like every other time, she pushed it to the back of her mind and decided to go with the flow. Things would work themselves out…right?

"Wow, you really do get cold, don't you?" Jack asked quietly with a snicker as he looked down at her hand that seemed so much colder than his own and his hands always felt cold, "Come on, there's a coffee shop right over there. We'll get you some hot chocolate to warm these fingers up."

Pulling her along, the young adolescents made their way through the crowds to the aforementioned coffee shop. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as crowded as Jack thought it would be and in no time, they were seated by the window with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Maya looked very relieved as the contents of the cup warmed her fingers quickly, giving her back the feeling in the tips that she had long since lost about an hour ago.

"So, no Malcolm with his favorite cousin today?" Jack inquired with a teasing smile, laughing when his friend across from him rolled her eyes playfully.

"Like I said, he was with me all morning. I love the kid to death, I really do, but he just wears me out sometimes," he replied, bringing her drink up to her lips and taking a small sip to keep from burning her tongue.

She whipped her head to the side when her cell phone, placed right beside her, vibrated and she picked it up to read the message that came through. While she was distracted, Jack pulled his camera out discreetly and quickly snapped another picture of her to add to his collection. This would be the first time that they could actually just sit like this, alone and with no one else to bother them. It almost felt like…they were on a date…a real one. Of course he didn't dare have the audacity to say it was a date because he would definitely do better than a coffee shop where Maya was concerned. A deep sigh from said girl caused him to perk up as she set her phone down again and leaned back in her chair.

"Mom and Grandma won't be able to pick me up for about another hour," she answered his silent question, "Malcolm just go on the train at the Play Pen and that's a thirty minute ride, then they actually have to drive through traffic just to pick me up…I'm wondering if I should just walk home at this point."

"Well, if you do, I'll be more than happy to escort you."

"Hehe, thanks you, Jack. I really don't mind waiting, though, if it means that Malcolm can be happy…even if it's just for one more hour," she mused, placing her chin in the palm of her hand as she absently stared off to the side, her eyes foggy over just a little bit as Jack lost her to her own thoughts.

That look…it was back again. Troubled, sad, bothered…all of these emotions flashed in her eyes without the girl even realizing that he could see it. Moving swiftly without taking his eyes off of her, Jack focused the camera on her face and snapped another picture. The flash seemed to bring Maya back from her own world as a small smile spread across her lips and her hazel eyes raised up to meet his.

"Don't you have enough pictures of me to last you a lifetime?" she asked playfully, not prepared for his answer at all.

"No, 'cause I haven't been with you for a lifetime yet."

"…Yet?"

Jack winked at her, chuckling when she blinked and looked away quickly, her hand hiding the bashful expression on her face that he could still see. He even swore that he saw her ebony cheeks get just a small tinge of red…or perhaps that was just wishful thinking. Nevertheless, she looked adorably shy right in that moment and he took another picture to keep for his own amusement. He stared at the photo for a long moment, smiling to himself before lifting his gaze to meet hers. She was staring at him with those beautiful hazel green eyes of hers again, nearly stealing his breath away, and making his heart thump in his chest when she smiled carelessly and then broke eye contact. This girl…she was definitely incredible; incredibly beautiful, incredibly sweet, incredibly kind…and incredibly mysterious still. The conversation that he had with Toothiana and Aster at the diner earlier that day came to mind and he prepared himself with the questions that had been weighing on his mind.

"So, Maya," he started while looking at the table, catching her perk up out of his peripheral vision while he gently tapped his fingers against hers, "A while ago, when I first met, you told me that you were visiting your grandmother for the holidays. Where are you visiting from?"

"California," she answered, now leaning her temple into the palm of her hand, her curly locks tumbling over her shoulder.

"So you're not from Traverse City at all?" She shook her head. "Well, that would explain why I've never seen you on campus before…but I met you in November."

"Right," she drawled, her brows starting to furrow at the direction his questions were heading.

"Most schools don't let out for _Christmas _holidays until December." Maya just stared at him as she lifted her head slowly to sit up straight. "So…what are you really here for?"

"I told you already, to visit my grandmother," she replied quickly, her shoulders tensing up.

"In November?"

"What does it matter to you when I came out here to Michigan? As long as I'm here for Malcolm, nothing else is important," she said defensively.

Jack blinked in surprise, "That time you said you were here for Malcolm…"

Maya's eyes widened a fraction at his words; "Maya…what happened to Malcolm?" her companion asked her.

"Enough," she snapped at him, surprising the boy with the hard tone of her voice, "You're asking questions that you don't need to know the answers to."

Jack felt his heart pause for a split second when her eyes narrowed dangerously into a stern glare, their color turning from that bright green to a deeper, darker color. She was definitely upset, that much he could tell, but this…it must be more serious than he thought.

"I don't even know where all these questions are coming from," she muttered quietly, breaking her gaze away from his as she looked down at the table top, "Why are you asking me this now? It didn't seem to matter before."

"I was just…curious, really," the boy laughed, trying to dispel the awkward air that was beginning to hang over them, "I had realized recently that you seem bothered by something and it's only when Malcolm is around or mentioned. So I was worried that-"

"Don't be." Jack stopped when Maya cut him off, finding himself staring at her expressionless face. "It had nothing to do with you, so don't bother worrying about it," she reiterated almost coldly, stunning the boy speechless.

A pregnant silence settled over them, Jack unable to keep the gears in his head from jamming and Maya feeling like she might have been too harsh on him. After all, he was worried about her and her family, so he didn't deserve her agitated response. She only reacted the way she did because she panicked; only a select few that were already close to the family knew of the situation they were in and she didn't know how Jack would react to the truth. She should have thought it through better.

"…I'm sorry, Jack," she finally spoke, her voice softer and quieter, "I appreciate you worrying about me, about us, but we've got it handled. It's a complex problem and we can't really afford any outside interference. We have to be careful…for Malcolm's sake."

Silence again because now the look on the girl's face was unmistakable sadness and grief that she felt for her cousin. It was so apparent that it made Jack's chest hurt just to see it. He didn't know how to respond right at that moment and because he didn't say anything, Maya figured that the conversation was over and rose up from her seat. With her companion watching her, she grabbed her purse, dug out three dollars, and placed them in front of him before taking up the white bag full of presence and adjusting her winter coat.

"Thanks for waiting with me, but I'll be okay now. I'm going to wait for my mom outside," she told him before turning around and exiting the coffee shop.

It took the bell going off over the door of the shop for Jack to jerk out of his stunned state, seize his jacket, and run out the door after her. She was a pretty fast walker seeing as how she was already three stores away from him and still going, obviously heading closer to the main street where there were lots of lights and benches around for her to sit on while keeping an eye out for her ride.

"Maya, wait!" he yelled, running faster when she didn't show any signs of stopping, "Hold on a minute!"

The teen boy ran ahead of her and turned to lock the girl in a warm embrace. She was shocked by the sudden hug, his warmth blasting through her and his scent rushing up her nose. She was suddenly reminded of the day they met at the lake, when he tore her wet jacket and sweater from her body, opened his own winter coat, and brought her into the comfort of his arms. Only this time, her life wasn't in need of saving and he seemed so much warmer than she remembered. He was quietly begging her to stop and listen to him, his breath hot on her neck and his hands strong and protective.

"I'm sorry, Maya, I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling back a little bit to peer into her eyes, his brows furrowed with the worry that he had upset her with his questioning to the point where she no longer wanted to speak to him, "I didn't mean to upset you and I'm sorry that I did…but I also want you to know that no matter what secrets you're hiding or what's going on with your family, I'm here for you. As long as you let me, I'll be right there to support you."

That warm, kind, and familiar smile was plastered to his face and the gentle light in his eyes made her heart skip a beat; "But…But you hardly know me, Jack," she stated listlessly, her voice quiet once more.

His smile only grew bigger, the light reaching up to his beautiful ice blue eyes as he cupped her cheek in his hand and softly placed a kiss to her forehead, "I feel like I've known you forever, though."

She smiled in return to the kiss, her cheeks feeling like fire was burning underneath the skin. Her eyes, now back to their hazel green color, locked with his and she felt better. He didn't push her for an answer and he didn't reprimand her for her attitude. The wonder that was Jackson Frost just didn't seem to end.

"Hey, get a room, lovebirds!"

At the sound of a stranger's teasing words, Maya jumped in surprise and then looked down bashfully. Jack chuckled at the adorable sight and lightly traced her lips with his thumb, causing the girl to gasp sharply while her shoulders tensed up. Another laugh rumbled through his chest as kissed her eyelid sweetly to distract himself from her lips when the craving to feel them against his own almost became too much.

"Your first kiss is mine, you know that, right?" he asked playfully, snickering when she tried to bite his fingers, "Woah, now, let's save that for afterwards, yeah?"

"You're just too much," Maya muttered, walking around him and moving towards the first bench that she saw, "Too much and too funny."

Jack smiled as he followed after her, standing at her side and watching with rapt interest every little move she made; how she shrugged her shoulders with the deep breath she took and sighed audibly while puckering her lips to let out a puff of white air. The smile only widened when he saw her shiver violently again for a brief moment, a cry of surprise leaving her lips soon afterwards.

"Hehe, you remind me so much of a frozen Hershey's kiss," he commented, tilting his head to the side when she eyed him out of the corner of her eye.

"A…A what?" she asked inquisitively.

"A frozen Hershey's kiss," he repeated, stepping up onto the bench. "Dark, sweet," he sat on the back of the bench behind her with his legs on either side of her and his arms coming to wrap around the front of her shoulders in a pleasant embrace, "and cold."

Maya looked down demurely, almost certain that despite the ebony color of her skin, it was still possible to see the red that was burning a trail up her neck and to the tips of her ears. Jack didn't seem to notice and continued in a playful, whisper.

"I think I'll just hold you like this to keep you warm until your mom comes to pick you up," he finalized, his hold tightening around her as a clear indication that he had no intention of letting go without a fight. Not that she was actually going to fight him on it anyway.

"Whatever makes you happy," she mumbled in defeat, withholding a giggle when he held her tighter still and kissed the side of her head.

He seemed to like kissing her quite a bit, but she guessed that it couldn't be helped since he was stopping himself from kissing her lips until just the right moment. His affections were heartwarming and at this point, she was rather sure that they had to be a couple…but it was hard to say if Jack wasn't confirming it yet. Maybe, if she felt that Jack was exclusively hers, then she could probably tell him voluntarily what was going on with Malcolm and their drastic move to pull Maya out of school early on vacation for other reasons besides visiting her grandmother…maybe. Right now, though, without thinking about relationships or hidden secrets or fears of what's to come, she sat on that bench, encased in Jack Frost's ironically warm hug, and waited for her ride with a smile on her face.

That ride arrived no more than fifteen minutes later and the two teens quickly made their way to the vehicle with Jack helping Maya to hide the bag of gifts from Malcolm's view since the toddler was practically bouncing around in the window in excitement at the sight of his cousin. After that, the white haired teen had every intention of seeing his infatuation off and then walking home, but was quickly dissuaded and coaxed into getting a lift back to Maya's house for some hot chocolate and cookies.

"For staying with Maya until we got here," her mother had said as she ushered the boy into the car, "So come on, Jack, get in. We'll take you home afterwards, okay?"

Without another word of argument, he go into the warm car with Maya, both teens on either side of the child who was still hopping around unrelenting energy which he then focused on Jack as he launched himself at the teen boy. Malcolm then began to prattle on and on about all the fun he had at the Play Pen, his cousin fighting to keep from laughing at Jack as he suffered through the story with a befuddled grin plastered to his face. Ida and Annie could be seen giggling with each other as they watched with warm, loving expressions the children in the backseat, their hearts flowing over with tenderness when Maya finally jumped in to save her companion from suffering through Malcolm's colorful story alone, both teens now working together to keep the child occupied and happy. It was an endearing sight to behold, especially to Ida who had started to wonder if her young daughter would ever find someone she deemed worth of her time and her heart. From the way that Jack kept looking at her and from the way that Maya responded so readily to him, it appeared that she would finally be getting that special romance Ida always imagined her child would have when the time came.

They arrived at the house in no time since they were driving and Maya and Jack were more than relieved to hear an end to Malcolm's stories for they had started going all over the place and were now hard to keep up with. However, something seemed amiss about the house and the girl noticed it as soon as she got out the car. The lights were on inside the house as well as the porch light; Maya clearly remembered turning off all the lights and had actually forgotten to turn the porch light on before she left. Grabbing hold of Malcolm and lifting him into her arms, her brow furrowed as she glanced at her mother and then back to the house, her breath hitching in her throat when she saw a shadow move across the window in the den.

"Mom, there's someone inside the house!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, instinctively taking a step back.

Ida came up behind her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder, her light brown eyes watching the shadow in the window with a worried expression on her face until it disappeared. Jack, sensing that something was wrong, stepped in front of both women protectively and watched the movements inside the humble abode. The only person who didn't seem bothered by it was the old woman, Annie, who had a secretive smile on her face as she went to stand next to everyone else. The front door began to open slowly and everyone, with the exception of Annie, took a step back reflexively. A tall figure filled the doorway and a deep, masculine voice floated in the air and above their heads.

"Hey, what's everyone standing around in the cold for?! Can't a man get a 'hello' from his family?!"

Maya's hazel eyes locked on to a pair of perfect green and a wide smile spread across her face as Malcolm exclaimed, "Uncle Daniel!"

"DADDY!" the teen girl shouted soon afterwards, running towards the gate and quickly unlocking it while the man that had darked in the doorway came down the porch steps.

Now that he was out in a little more light, it was easy to identify his crisp cut features: wavy dark brown hair that curled around his ears, caramel colored skin, a tall and strong body structure, and laughing green eyes amplified by his glasses. It was now obvious to anyone that saw the family that Maya definitely took after her dark-skinned mother more than she did her light-skinned father, but there was no mistaking the green in her hazel eyes that matched his perfectly. With her cousin still in her arms, Maya flung herself excitedly at the man and laughed as he engulfed her in his strong arms and hugged her tightly while his baritone laugh echoed in the chilly night air. Ida, a look of pleasant surprise replacing the worry on her face, quickly joined her daughter as she skipped through the gate and up to her husband where she was swept up in the family hug.

"…Daddy?" Jack, who had hung back by the car with Annie, mumbled to himself in disbelief, his heart beating erratically in his chest, purely due to his nerves being frazzled at the prospect of meeting Maya's father for the first time, "That's her…dad?"

He felt rooted to the spot and probably would have remained there had Annie not gently coaxed him to move on through the gate and up to the family. The man named Daniel Rhodes looked up curiously when he felt the presence of two others closing in and his eyes settled on Jack. The teen gulped nervously when those pure green eyes narrowed suspiciously and flashed with a hint of danger in them.

"Well, well, well…who is this young man standing before me that appears to be the same age as my beautiful teenage daughter?" he inquired in an authoritative voice.

If it wasn't so cold outside, Jack was sure he would have been sweating bullets.

Oh boy.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Uh oh, time to meet daddy, hahaha. I wonder if Jack can get into his good graces? This was a long chapter, too, huh? I regret nothing! This was actually super fun to write, now that I think about it because now we're seeing a little bit of drama and trouble where Maya and Malcolm are concerned. Of course, real men don't let a little trouble steer them away from the person they like, hence why Jack is more than willing to stick around for as long as Maya will let him. ^.^ Of course, it's all going to come to a head and we'll finally get the whole story as to why Maya and her family are in Michigan in the first place; the _real _story. Until next time, lovelies, ciao! Please don't forget to review! They actually help me to get the chapters out; they're my motivation, hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6: Mother Dearest

**Crimsonwings92: **Holy Cow, another long freaking chapter! I am only one away from 40 reviews! 40 REVIEWS! That's a record and I'm loving it! My goal is to get up to 100 reviews like a bunch of these stories that I've seen are getting, but that'll take some work on my part. I was trying to get this chapter up on Christmas Day, but then that didn't happen, so here it is afterwards. Better late than never, right? Hahaha. People I must thank for the reviews on the last chapter: **TenebrisSagittarius, Daisy54154, XXTakaraXX, DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s, Jane Frost**, and **secretlovers. **You guys are amazing and I appreciate you taking the time to actually review and tell me your thoughts! I also want to thank everyone who is following this story and has favorited this story! I feel so special with all the love it's getting and I hope I don't disappoint. Now, so I don't bore you any longer, here it is! Chapter 6. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians not mine.

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 6: Mother Dearest**

"…Mom, is dad just being mean now?"

"Oh, he's only having a little fun, sweetie."

"He does know he's kind of scaring Jack, right?"

"Of course he does, but you know your father."

"Uh huh."

"Besides, Jack seems to be fairing rather well with him if that smile and laugh is anything to go by. Your father definitely likes him, but you know he also likes giving any guy that looks at you twice a hard time."

"That's true."

Brownish-green eyes watched with an amused light twinkling in them the two men shoveling the driveway that went right past the kitchen window. It had snowed the night before, a good four inches it looked like, and Daniel Rhodes had taken it upon himself to start shoveling the concrete driveway so they could get their cars out. He incorporated Jack into assisting him as soon as the youth showed up at the house to be with Maya, something he has continued to do despite the arrival of the man a week ago, and told the girls to leave the work to the men while they remained warm inside the house. Maya was certain that had it been any other guy, they would have run away screaming the moment they met her towering, teddy-bear of a father who liked to play the mean guy towards teenage boys that looked at her twice. However, Jack actually braved through the meeting on that cold night when Daniel first arrived at the house. The man instantly had a liking for the boy, especially when he proved to be polite, respectful and kind, but he still had great fun in making him suffer if only a little.

Maya giggled to herself when Jack's shovel got caught on the edge of an ice patch and his feet slipped right out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor for the third time in a row. Her father, handling the snow-blower, came up behind him, lifted him up by his collar and set him back on his feet before switching devices with him to reduce the amount of injuries the youth would otherwise sustain if he left him to the shovel for another second. Jack grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but nevertheless took hold of the snow blower and continued his task with determination. As he passed by the kitchen window, his eyes locked with hers and he smiled warmly which, in turn, caused Maya to blush while returning the motion with an added wave. Jack's shoulders hunched in a quiet chuckle that he kept hidden from Daniel and waved back, the man actually paying more attention than the teen gave him credit for. He was so lost in Maya's gaze that Jack didn't notice her father watching him with piercing eyes, the boy quickly coming back to Earth when a snowball hit the back of his head. Turning around, he was met with the playfully narrowed eyes of Daniel who then jerked his head down the driveway, indicating that the youth should continue on. Without a moment's hesitation, Jack did just that and with a little more quickness in his step.

Annie came up behind Maya and watched the men quietly for a minute before she giggled lowly and placed her hand on her grandchild's back, "Looks like they're almost finished."

"Yeah, go teamwork," the girl giggled while turning her youthful face to the aged one of her grandmother, smiling brightly, "Maybe we should reward them with some hot chocolate."

"I'm sure they would appreciate it, especially since it's below ten degrees out there," the woman agreed with a grin that was as bright and young as Maya was.

Nodding, Maya crossed the kitchen to the tall cupboards, pulling out a small pot and setting it on the stove. Next, she zoomed over to the fridge, pulled out the gallon of milk, and returned to the stove where she nearly filled the pot up with the white substance. After turning on the fire, she continued gliding around the kitchen getting all the other necessary items such as the hot chocolate powder, the marshmallows, the spoon for stirring, and the mugs. Annie and Ida, the girl's mother having been sitting at the table the entire time, watched with amusement in their eyes the teen bustling about the kitchen.

"Despite how much my boy is giving him a hard time, he really does like Jack," the old woman started, looking out the window in the back door as Daniel packed a snowball in his hand and chucked it at the unsuspecting youth, the white haired boy collecting his wits and retaliating with a quickly made snowball in return, "They even seem to be having fun with each other."

"I think we all like Jack. He's such a sweet boy and so polite, too. When was the last time we met a young man that said 'yes ma'am' or 'no ma'am' without us having to tell him to respect his elders?" Ida contributed, tossing her mother-in-law a grin, "He was respectful towards us right from the start and that is what got him in my good graces."

"Hallelujah," Annie praised while lifting her hands in the air, both older women laughing humorously while Maya just rolled her eyes at the silliness of her mother and grandmother.

Ida glanced at her daughter, a sly grin spreading across her face as she addressed her, "What do you think about Jack, sweetie?"

Maya stirred the warming milk in the pot for a second more before she turned to her mother with an adorably innocent expression on her face, "…Hm?"

"What do you think about the boy that's out there in the freezing cold trying to prove his undying love for you by shoveling the driveway with your father?" the woman reiterated with her eyes narrowing at her child's obliviousness or, more specifically, her _act _of obliviousness.

"He is not trying to prove any kind of love to anyone!" she stated firmly as she momentarily faced Ida with her hands on her hips, "And…I think…he's…nice."

She turned back towards the stove and allowed for a few seconds of silence to settle over them before her mom and grandmother both scoffed at her words and looked at each other; "As aloof as always towards the opposite sex," Annie commented airily.

"I know, right? At this rate, I'm looking at a teenage spinster for a daughter," Ida added, both women withholding howls of laughter when they heard the teenager in question start choking on air.

"W-What?! How could you…I mean that's just…UGH! What do you guys want me to say then?!" she shot back at them, turning the top half of her body towards the two women sitting at the table.

"It's not like we want you to say anything _particular, _Maya. We just want you to tell us what you really think of Jack. That's all!" Ida explained, her eyes wide as if she were confused by her daughter's agitation.

"God, I don't know!" The teen threw her hands in the air as she turned back to the stove with the near boiling milk in the pot, pouring in a few packs of hot chocolate mix, "I guess I…I guess I think he's a really great guy."

"You _guess _he's a great guy?" Ida repeated questioningly, catching a chuckle in her hand when she saw Maya clutch the spoon she was using to stir the contents in the pot tightly and lift it above her head as if ready to strike something before she sighed deeply and dropped her hand back down again.

"Alright, fine! He is a great guy, okay? That's what I think about him!"

Ida and Annie looked at each other; "Oh…that's it. He's just a great guy. No details," Ida commented.

"I don't know why we expected anything else," Annie contributed, knowing from the even deeper sigh that left her granddaughter's lips that she was beginning to lose her resolve to keep her thoughts to herself.

"You guys are just being mean now," Maya mumbled as she took the pot with the hot chocolate in it over to the table where the mugs were and started to fill them with the hot substance, "I don't know what you are looking for me to say. Jack is a great guy, there's no other way to explain it. He's…thoughtful and kind and warm. He knows what to say to make me laugh and I feel like I can tell him almost anything without the fear of being judged. I'm not afraid to be myself around him. I've actually caught myself letting my guard down with him more than I should, but he has this way of making me feel comfortable and relaxed. Jack is…amazing…and I'm glad I got to meet him."

For a moment, it appeared that Maya had lost herself in her own world filled with thoughts of the boy of their discussion, images of Jack's smiling face and shining blue eyes flashing across her vision in her mind's eye. She smiled secretively to herself as she set the now empty pot down on a pot holder and took up the bag of marshmallows where she proceeded to fill each cup with the fluffy, white sweets. When done, she looked at the mugs she used and found something hilariously peculiar about them; one cup had pictures of snowmen on it and she had every intention of giving it to her father, but the other cup had multiple sizes of snowflakes drifting around it on a light blue background. She instantly decided to give that cup to Jack and giggled quietly while shaking her head.

'Must be because his last name is Frost,' she thought to herself in amusement, missing the way her mother and grandmother were watching her closely and smiling their own secret smiles.

No more than a few seconds later, the back door opened followed by a gust of frigid air that carried Jack and Daniel into the kitchen, both males shaking the snow from their jackets and boots while shivering from the sudden change in temperature.

"All done shoveling the driveway already?" Ida asked as she watched the two of them.

Daniel's boisterous laughter filled the kitchen as he beamed at his wife and nodded happily while clapping his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Of course, my dear! Working as a team made it an easier job and my boy here really picked up the pace. Thank you for helping me clear the driveway, Jack. I appreciate it."

The boy turned bashful at the praise, but grinned nonetheless and nodded, "It was no trouble at all, sir. I'm glad I could help."

Daniel smiled satisfactorily and patted the boy's shoulder in good nature. He had honestly grown to like Jack, had a feeling he would right from the start, but of course, like any good father, he had to be suspicious of any boy his only daughter's age that came around. He always had great fun making those little teenagers nervous if he ever met them, though they were few and far in between considering that Maya hardly ever brought a new face by the house let alone a boy and most of his fun came from frightening young men on the street that were eyeing the girl as they walked past. He acted like the mean, overprotective, murderous father towards any lad that showed an interest in Maya just to see how they would react only to feel disappointed when they would turn tail and scurry away like roaches when the lights came on. He even expected Jack to do the exact same thing when he first met him, especially when he saw the look of pure apprehension on the boy's face the moment their eyes locked, but he was pleasantly surprised when the teen straightened up, gave him a bright, polite smile, and introduced himself with a firm handshake. From that moment on, Daniel knew he was a good kid and quietly accepted him being in Maya's life, figuring that he was most likely more than just a friend to her…but still, he liked to make being affectionate towards each other a little difficult for the pair. Just a little bit…for fun.

"You boys are right on time. Maya just finished making you both some hot chocolate for all the hard work you put in out there," Annie voiced as the girl took up the mugs and brought them over to the men.

"Thank you, angel," Daniel replied graciously to his child as she handed him the mug, rubbing her head affectionately and placing a loving kiss to her curls.

"You're welcome, dad. Here, Jack, it's fresh off the stove. Warms you up, right down to the fingertips," Maya said, repeating to her companion what he had said to her that day in the Plaza when she was practically walking around as a frozen chocolate bar.

Jack, remembering those words, smiled both gratefully and in amusement before taking the mug from her hand, "Thanks, Maya."

His fingers brushed over hers and lingered on her skin for a beat longer than it should have, but neither teen minded and only gazed at each other silently with silly smiles on their faces. Jack, without breaking eye contact, brought the cup to his lips and took a tentative sip to make sure that the drink wouldn't burn his tongue. The hot liquid flowed into his mouth, covering his tongue in a coat of chocolaty sweetness before slipping down his throat to start warming up his cold body. He groaned in satisfaction and took another sip, savoring the sweet taste of the drink that was made for him by an even sweeter girl. Maya watched him quietly, tilting her head to the side as she studied his features. A giggle slipped past her lips, catching Jack's attention, and she lifted her hand to rest it against his cold cheek.

"You're cheeks are red," she stated, turning his head slightly to the left and gasping a small laugh, "And your ears, too! How cute?!"

"Yeah, a guy likes being told that his red ears are cute," Jack retorted sarcastically, playfully rolling his eyes while drinking more of the hot chocolate.

"I find it adorable…and hilarious."

"I'm just cold."

"You _feel _cold."

By this time, Maya had both of her hands cupping Jack's face, the teen boy allowing her to touch him as she pleased since it also benefitted him in that her warm hands were helping to fight the cold on his cheeks. Once their playful banter had died down, they merely stared at each other, their expressions turning equally serene as they lost themselves in their own world. All Maya could see was Jack's silky snow white hair and shimmering blue eyes while Jack felt himself falling into the deep green color of her hazel orbs.

"Maya, my cheeks are cold, too!" Daniel suddenly spoke aloud, sidling up to his beautiful teenage daughter with a small pout, purposefully trying to interrupt their moment, "Won't you help daddy's cheeks get warm, too?"

The girl just blinked as her shoulders dropped a little and, without taking her eyes off of Jack, replied, "Mooooom! Dad's cheeks are cold."

"That's not exactly what I meant by helping me."

"Oh, my poor handsome man," Ida cooed as she got up from her seat and glided over to her husband, placing her fingers on his cheek and turning his attention to her, "We can't have you with cold cheeks now, can we? How should I help you? Perhaps I can…kiss away the cold from your skin?"

The woman peppered the man's right cheek with gentle kisses, pulling a loving chuckle from Daniel as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, smiling down at the beautiful face of his wife; "Well…your kisses always did a lot to…warm me up," he hinted deviously, making his wife giggle while she eyed him seductively.

They continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other while getting close and snuggly, making their daughter shiver in disgust and turn away, "Ew, gross. Parents getting all cuddly in the middle of the kitchen."

Jack, who had watched the exchange as well as a neutral party, just shrugged and laughed lightly, "Eh, they're in love."

"It's disgusting."

"Well, wouldn't you want to cuddle like that with someone?"

"…It depends on who the person is," Maya answered, ignoring Jack's puzzled expression as she smiled thoughtfully, "If it's Jacob Black, then definitely. I would _love _to cuddle with the guy. He'd keep me warm all through winter!"

The teen boy's eyes narrowed humorlessly at her words, "Wow, I had no idea my competition was a sculpted teenage wolf with terrible taste in women."

His words were said as a joke, but Maya couldn't help but actually put some thought into them as she blinked and peered up at Jack's face. She tilted her head to the side and said, "Competition?"

Her companion winked secretly at her and continued to gulp down the now temperate drink he was offered earlier, laughing inwardly at the way the girl simply rolled her eyes and looked away while shaking her head at his playful antics.

"Competition," she repeated sarcastically, thoughtlessly gathering all of her curly locks into a bunch and bringing them to drape over her left shoulder, giving Jack the perfect view of her slender neck and petite shoulder revealed by a wide-necked sweatshirt, the boy barely able to catch himself before he started choking on the last gulp of his drink.

Maya remained happily oblivious to his predicament for in the next minute, the sound of little feet hitting the floor reached her ears and she looked towards the entrance to the kitchen in time to see Malcolm, who had been in the den watching a movie, come sprinting over to them. He had been patiently waiting for his new best friend, Jack, to come back in from shoveling the driveway and as soon as he heard their voices clearly, was not going to wait anymore.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" he shouted, launching himself at the teenage boy who barely had enough time to even realize what was happening before the child wrapped his arms around his waist.

The mug he had been holding, and almost dropped, was saved by quick-thinking Maya as the girl grabbed it from his slipping grip and set it on the table while he gave his attention to Malcolm; "Hey, little man, haha! Aren't you full of energy today?" he playfully asked, hoisting the kid up on his hip.

"I've been waiting for you Jack. Fly! Fly! Fly!" the little boy demanded, lifting his hands in the air.

"You wanna fly, huh? Alright! Get ready! Take off!" Jack exclaimed, throwing Malcolm above his head and catching him again in his arms before running around the kitchen with the boy in the air.

Malcolm's shrieks of delight and merriment echoed around the room, everyone there watching with tenderness and happiness shining in their eyes as the child had the time of his life in those few minutes that Jack played with him. The youth eventually stopped and giggled along with the little boy, grabbing his nose gently in between his thumb and forefinger before sighing dramatically.

"Wow, kid, you're pretty heavy," he joked, settling the toddler down on the ground to take a breather.

"That's because he's eating really good," Annie stated from her place at the table, smiling down at her grandson as he ran up to her to hug her leg affectionately.

"Finally," Maya mumbled to herself, though her father had heard her and simply placed his hand on top of her head in comfortingly.

"Jack, come on! I want to show you the picture I was drawing! It's a dinosaur with red scales and a long, curly tail! And his teeth are really big but his feet are really small and…" Malcolm kept on rambling as he pulled on the blue-eyed boy's hand and lead him into the den, Jack laughing awkwardly as he followed behind him and listened to his story.

"I thought he was watching a movie?" Maya asked, looking at her mother and grandmother.

Ida looked at her daughter, then looked at her mother-in-law, then back to her daughter and said, "…I thought so, too."

"And-And-And the dinosaur goes ROOOAAARRRR!" Malcolm's voice carried back into the kitchen as he brought to life his imagination in story form, making Maya laugh as she made to follow behind them.

"Maybe I should join them. Don't want Jack to suffer alone," she joked, leaving her father's side only to be called back by Ida.

"Hold on a second, sweetie." The girl looked over at her mother who was gazing back with a very serious yet worried expression on her face, "We actually all need to talk first."

Judging from the tone of the woman's face, Maya knew it was serious and it most definitely had to do with Malcolm. Looking back towards the two boys, her eyes locked with Jack's as he stared at her curiously. She smiled reassuringly and waved him on.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay? Just keep him busy," she stated, though her companion didn't miss the way her smile fell short of her eyes and the hazel color turned dark gravely.

Nevertheless, he grinned cheekily at her and nodded, "Right, I got it." With that, he followed the child the rest of the way into the den and disappeared from sight.

Maya's smile fell from her lips and she turned back to her family who now all wore serious expressions identical to that of her mother's. The Rhodes were a close knit family and rarely kept anything from each other, so with a matter like this at hand, everyone was involved, even someone as young as Maya who still did her part to the best of her ability.

"So…did something happen?" the teen asked, starting the conversation off as she looked at the adults.

Ida shook her head, "No, nothing too worrisome…but we've decided to go ahead with the case." Here, she looked at her husband, who nodded encouragingly, before she turned back to her daughter, "We're deciding to file for custody of Malcolm."

Maya blinked her hazel eyes, taking a moment for the words to sink in, before she gave a relieved smile and said, "Really? Good…I'm glad."

"However, we can't afford to relax too much just yet," Daniel chimed in, standing next to his mother and putting a hand on her shoulder, "We're really going to have to keep our guard up now that we're making this move. The papers were delivered to Ariana a few days ago and I know she's not happy about what we're doing."

"She should have thought about that before now," Maya muttered, crossing her arms and glaring dully at the cabinets.

"My thoughts exactly, sunshine, but that's the thing about her. She doesn't think; she's selfish, thoughtless, and reckless and when she's crossed, she gets worse tenfold and we're crossing her in a major way."

"Not that it matters," Ida voiced out, "Whether she feels crossed or not doesn't matter because in the end, Malcolm will be coming home with us, especially when evidence of her latest endeavor is revealed in court. She's gotten herself into harder drugs since the last time we heard of her activities and the courts are not going to allow a child to live in that kind of environment."

"Where on Earth did go wrong with that child?" Annie whispered the question to herself, though it was still loud enough to be heard by the other inhabitants of the room.

"Nowhere, mom. You didn't go anywhere wrong with Ariana. You raised her with the same morals and rules that you raised me; this is all her doing and she needs to take responsibility for it," Daniel assured the old woman, kneeling down beside her and taking her hands in his, "Don't blame yourself for any of this. She's an adult, meaning she's old enough to make her own decisions and she's making the wrong ones all on her own. None of this is your fault."

The elderly woman smiled at her son with tears building in her eyes, but she was able to blink them away as she patted his cheek affectionately and nodded her head, "Thank you, son. You're a good man…just like your father was."

Maya made her way over to her grandmother and wrapped her arms around her neck lovingly, kissing her cheek with a sweet smile before standing straight and looking between her parents; "So we're really doing this then. What do you need me to do? Anything specific?" she addressed them with a serious look in her eye.

"Nothing that you haven't already been doing, sweetheart. Just keep watching over Malcolm and making him laugh; that's the best we can do for him until this is all over. Keep him distracted and his mind off of what's to come," Ida replied, smiling proudly at her only daughter, her only child, who was more than ready to do whatever needed to be done in this situation.

"Where is Auntie Ariana now? Do we know?" the teen asked as she looked towards her mother.

"Unfortunately, we do. She's here, in Traverse City," Daniel answered, his expression dark.

"She is?" Maya questioned, her eyes wide as her mother nodded, "That…changes a few things."

"That's why I said we need to keep our guard up more than ever now because she could very well try to do something," Daniel explained.

"She wouldn't do anything on Christmas Eve though…would she?" the teen asked doubtfully.

"She'll do whatever she wants to do. That's what she's _been _doing all this time."

Maya slowly looked down at the ground, letting her mind absorb all the new information while a new set of anxieties settled in her chest. However, she would not permit them to frighten her just yet and nodded her head while straightening her back and looking at her parents and grandmother.

"Okay. I understand," she stated determinedly, her father being the next one to smile proudly at her as he moved to pet her hair affectionately.

"That's my girl. Strong, brave, and beautiful; just like your mother," he told her, chuckling when he heard his wife click her tongue and saw her roll her eyes playfully, "Now we have some last minute Christmas shopping to do so your mother, grandmother, and I will be leaving for a few hours. Will you be okay here on your own?"

"Of course, I always am. We'll just stay in, today, and watch movies and whatnot until you guys get back," the teen assured him, smiling brightly.

Daniel grinned at her and kissed her curls lightly, "Alright, then."

He then left the kitchen to get ready, Annie following close behind him. Ida was the only one left as she approached her daughter and took her by the shoulders. She peered into the teen's face, searching her expressions, and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, sweetie?" she asked her child, looking worried.

Again, Maya smiled to reassure her parent, "Yes, mom, I'm going to be fine."

"I know it's a lot to take in and it can be pretty scary. Your Auntie Ariana is…reckless, as your father said, and I can understand if you're scared to be here by yourself-"

"Mom," Maya cut her off, a grin on her face to show her courageous spirit, "I promise you, I'm going to be fine. _We _are going to be fine…I am your daughter after all; I'm no push over and I can hold my own."

Ida's smile bloomed across her face as her heart swelled with pride anew. The girl was right, she was, indeed, no push over and could hold her own to a certain point. She only hoped she didn't _have _to hold her own while unprotected.

"Alright then, sweetie, I'm going to go get dressed then," Ida told her quietly, cupping her daughter's face in her hands and placing a kiss on each cheek lovingly.

Maya giggled and nodded, watching her mother leave before she made her way to the den where she saw both Jack and Malcolm bent over the coffee table that was set up in the middle of the room, both seeming to be concentrating rather hard as they scribbled and colored on pieces of copy paper. Maya nearly fell out laughing, but only snickered quietly and held the rest in so as not to disturb them. She knelt at the coffee table beside Malcolm, all intentions of being silent until they were done going out the window when the toddler yelled happily and threw himself all over her, forcing her to tumble backwards.

"Oh! Malcolm, are you serious?!" she exclaimed as the child locked his arms around her neck and giggled, "You're just going to attack your cousin like that? That's not even right! I thought we were cool!"

The little boy laughed and kissed her cheek over and over again simply because he was excited and that was the first thing that came to mind for him to do. Maya laughed at his show of affection, tickling his tummy to settle him down a bit as she sat back at the coffee table with her cousin still clinging to her, his little hand reaching for the paper he was just working on.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" she asked.

"We're having a drawing contest and you're going to be the judge! Look at my picture first, Maya! It's better than Jack's, isn't it? I should get first place, right?" Malcolm asked excitedly as he held the picture right in her face.

Maya spluttered as the paper hit her smack in the face and all she could see was a swirl of blues and greens and purples and oranges; "Well, I can't see it if it's practically being shoved up my nose!" she huffed before the child moved it away from her face, "There we go, that's better. Now, let me take a look…Wow, buddy! This looks awesome!"

The picture the child had drawn was of an assortment of snowmen, all of them different sizes and different colors and wearing what looked to be jackets and gloves and the like. Snow was falling all around them and there were multi-colored clouds in the sky while a little blue house stood in the corner behind them. Malcolm grinned proudly and took the picture, his cousin readjusting him in her lap as she looked over at Jack.

"So what you got for me, Frostbite? It better be good," she stated playfully.

Jack was silent for a few seconds more before he dropped the crayons he was using to color with and whipped the picture up dramatically; "What I have for you, madam, is a pure work of art. A masterpiece to behold! I give you…Jack Frost's Picasso!" he introduced with a flourish, revealing his artistic wonder to the girl.

Maya looked at the picture for a long time, seeing lots of stick figures littering the page wearing Santa Claus hats and buildings in the background. There were little to no colors on the page and all around, it was less creative than Malcolm's by a mile. The judge looked at the picture then looked at Jack with dull eyes before turning to Malcolm.

"Yeah, you win hands down, Malcolm. Sorry Jack, but that's just sad," she stated.

The teen boy slammed the picture down on the table and placed his head in his folded arms while practically wailing, "My heart! My heart! My heart is torn from the rejection of my masterpiece! How could you, Maya?! How could you?!"

"Oh suck it up, you big baby!"

The girl laughed before she abruptly stopped when Malcolm reached up and grabbed at her cheeks with his little hands, his face practically tearing in two from the smile spreading across his lips; "Maya, Maya! Today is Christmas Eve! Santa will be coming to put presents under the tree!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down in her lap.

"That's right, buddy. He'll be coming down that chimney to put all kinds of cool stuff under the tree for you. You have been a good boy this year, right?" she played along, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I've been really, really good this year!"

"Well, then, I guess you can expect lots of gifts, right?" Maya laughed as she took her cousin off her lap and set him on the ground before turning her eyes to Jack, "Speaking of Christmas Eve, shouldn't you be spending it with your family?"

The teen boy chuckled and shook his head while opening his arms to the toddler that jumped on him, "You would think so, right? But they'll have me all day tomorrow on Christmas, so I've decided to spend my day here with you…I mean, if that's alright, of course. Did you…want me to leave or something?"

His face suddenly clouded over with doubt and Maya giggled as she shook her head, "No, no, no, that's not what I was trying to say. I was just worried that you felt you had to stay or something and that I was taking you away from family time."

"You're not taking me away from them, Maya, and I'm not doing anything against my will, either. I _want _to be here with you…and with Malcolm, too," he assured her, looking down at the child he had come to adore like his own little brother.

The girl looked pleased as she said, "Good. Truth be told, I want you here, too. I feel…safer around you."

Jack blinked in surprise at her words, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, "R-Really?"

She nodded and giggled lightly while moving closer to him, her heat radiating off of her body and warming his considerably, "Definitely."

Her lips brushed over his cheek gently, like he had done to her so many times before, and he reacted by blushing redder than a fire hydrant. Maya had never displayed such affections towards him like that before and he had never taken offence to it, but when she made that move for the first time, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest and he was almost certain that steam was coming out of his ears. The girl just laughed and moved away, feeling like she accomplished something by making _him_ feel bashful for a change. Minutes later, the three adults came by the den, all of them dressed and prepared to face the cold in the outside world.

"Okay, kids, we're off!" Ida proclaimed with a grin, her daughter returning the action.

"Alright, mom. You guys be safe out there," she told her family, giving a short cry when Malcolm jumped on her again, nearly making her topple over.

"We will, sweetie. Call us if you need anything, okay?" her mother insisted, her eyes flashing with worry once again, "Are you sure you're going to be alright here alone?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Jack is going to be here, too, so we'll be good," the teen explained, looking to her companion for confirmation.

Ida, Annie, and Daniel all seemed to sigh quietly in relief when they heard those words, though they made sure that neither teen nor toddler noticed it. Daniel looked at the young man who was sitting on the other side of the coffee table adjacent to his daughter and smiled broadly.

"I'm glad to hear it. You will protect my little girl, won't you Jack?" the man asked him, an expectant light twinkling in his eye.

The white haired boy grinned reassuringly and nodded, "With my life, Mr. Rhodes."

The answer was satisfying and Daniel's worries about leaving his daughter and nephew alone in the house were alleviated, if only a little. He indeed felt better if Jack were there with them, knowing he would be the backup Maya would need should anything happen while they were away. He prayed, however, that she wouldn't need backup at all and that their time at the house would be peaceful until they returned from town. The adults soon departed, leaving the two teenagers in the house to watch over Malcolm. Although she felt that nothing out of the ordinary would happen that day, a small gut feeling had her getting up and running around the house quickly to make sure the doors and windows were closed properly and locked. Perhaps it was just her anxiety from knowing that her aunt Ariana was in Traverse City, close to Malcolm again, that had her feeling on edge a little bit. She hid it from the boys, though, seeing no reason to worry either of them without probable cause.

The day wore on for them, Jack and Maya adhering to Malcolm's wishes to play a multitude of games from hide-and-seek to dinosaurs and cavemen to rescuing the princess to knights. There were a couple of times that he wanted to go outside and play and Jack had been willing to take him out, but Maya persuaded them both that they should stay inside for the day to keep warm since they had been out nearly every day already and hadn't spent any time just lazing about indoors. Malcolm put up a very weak fight before accepting her words, being conditioned already to always obey his cousin, but Jack couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than just wanting to stay inside for sake of keeping warm. Maya caught his questioning gaze and smiled while giving the excuse that the adults could be back at any moment and she didn't want her cousin to see the presents they had gotten for him. This seemed to appease Jack and he let it go, but that didn't stop the worry he felt gnawing at his stomach.

After a few hours of rough and tumble play, the child's energy finally seemed to have diminished enough for him to sit and eat some lunch while quietly watching a movie. Maya sighed in relief as she sat on the couch, Jack following suit soon after. He sat close to her and draped his arm over the back of the couch behind her, Maya instinctively moving to curl up next to him while their eyes focused on the television screen. Malcolm, who had been seated at the coffee table with his lunch in front of him, turned to gaze at his cousin and her friend, his big brown eyes wide as he studied them silently. After a few moments, he smiled and laughed.

"You guys look like Auntie Ida and Uncle Daniel!"

The teens blinked at his declaration, Maya's brow furrowing as she glanced at Jack and then back at Malcolm, "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes Auntie Ida and Uncle Daniel sit really close together and you're sitting just like them," the toddler explained with a bright grin.

Maya and Jack looked at each other curiously, the girl's eyes widening a fraction when she realized that he was right, "Uh…we are sitting kind of close…aren't we?"

Unfazed, Jack just smiled innocently and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I don't mind, though. It feels nice this way."

"One of the perks of winter?" she asked playfully.

"Definitely one of the perks of winter," he responded readily, his hand slipping from the back of the couch to settle on her shoulder, his eyes narrowing suggestively as he kissed her cheek; it was practically killing him inside that he hadn't kissed her lips yet, but the timing still wasn't right.

They were distracted again by a bashfully giggling toddler who had his hands over his mouth and his eyes crinkling with his restrained laughter, "You're going to get kissy-kissy."

Jack laughed as Maya reached out and swiped the back of his head playfully, the child shrieking in amusement when the girl rose from the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck, covering the side of his face and head in a hundred kisses. Jack watched with a soft light in his eyes as the relatives laughed with each other, taking out his camera and snapping a quick picture when something out the window caught his attention. A red car he had never seen before had just pulled up in front of the house and a dark-skinned woman in what looked to be a tight dress, black, high-heel boots and a long winter coat got out the driver's seat. She looked very displeased, frustrated even, and rounded to the trunk where she threw it open and took out a metal bat.

"Woah, Maya, there's some lady out there with a bat and she does not look happy," he chuckled as he got closer to the window, watching as the lady nearly slipped right outside the gate before catching herself with an audible shriek of frustration and then storming through the gate, "Is she a relative of yours or something?"

When he didn't receive an answer to his playful question, he turned curiously to a sight that made his heart drop into his stomach. Maya's eyes were wide open in a mixture of shock and fear as she stared at the woman who stumbled from her heel twisting. She caught herself and continued towards the house, her face contorted in anger.

"Maya?" Jack repeated softly, his voice a trigger that set her off.

"Get away from the window! Now!" she ordered him hurriedly, pulling him off the couch by his arm before releasing the blinds and shutting the curtains.

Loud banging on the front door filled the house followed by the angry voice of the strange woman, "Open this damn door! Open it! I know you're fucking in there! Let me in!"

Jack was confused and the loud noise was starting to effect Malcolm as the child got up from his chair and stomped his feet while panicking, not sure what he should do or where he should go; "Maya! Maya! Maya!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared up at her.

She immediately swooped him up in her arms, grabbed Jack's wrist, and ran with them both to her room, all the while the banging only intensifying when the woman started taking the bat to the door, still screaming maniacally. The teen rushed them into her place of rest and shut the door, trying her best to calm her frightened cousin while also trying to get her brain to stop jamming so she could think straight on what to do next.

"Maya, what's going on? Who is that?!" Jack asked her, flinching when he heard a particularly loud bang resound through the house, his brow furrowing in worry.

"That's my aunt, Ariana," the girl answered as she looked around her room, finding her phone and diving for it before turning to Jack with a saddened look in her eye, "That's Malcolm's mom."

The teen stopped at her words, more confused than ever while dread settled in the pit of his stomach, "What?...I-I don't…understand…"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I don't have time to explain everything to you, but she can't get her hands on Malcolm. We have to protect him," Maya told him, running up to him with her heart pounding in her chest and her head swimming as she firmly placed her phone in his hand, "I need you call my mom and tell her that my aunt is here and she's being violent. Take Malcolm, too; comfort him and stay in here."

"W-What? Where are _you _going? You're not going out there by yourself are you?!" he asked frantically, taking the child as she handed him to the teen.

"I have to try and stop her."

"She's got a metal bat, Maya! And she looks deranged!"

"If she gets inside this house, she'll destroy it! I won't let her do any damage to my grandmother's home!"

"Those are just possessions! What if she does damage to you?! You're not going out there!"

"JACK PLEASE!" the girl suddenly shouted, instantly shutting him up as she grabbed his shoulders with a pleading look in her eye, "Please! You said you would be there for me…to support me if I needed you! I need you now, so please just do this for me! Stay here with Malcolm and protect him! Please!"

She looked close to tears and Jack just couldn't bear to see it. Biting his bottom lip, he nodded reluctantly. Maya breathed out in relief before leaning up to kiss his cheek gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at him and then at her cousin as she stroked his head before turning to leave the room again when the woman's shouting got louder and the banging more violent.

Before she left, Jack reached out and seized her arm, stopping her and forcing her to look back at his serious expression; "If I hear anything happening to you, Maya, I am coming out there. I won't let her hurt you if I can help it…I promised your dad I would protect you and now I'm making that promise to your face," he stated, leaving no room for argument.

Maya knew it would be pointless to try and convince him to stay inside the room, so she just nodded in understanding. That's when the sound of glass breaking reached their ears, the teens freezing up when the woman's shrill voice filled the house as clear as crystals. Malcolm cried from the noise and the fear, Maya looking back at Jack with her own eyes wide in frightening realization.

"She's inside the house," she whispered before throwing the door open and stepping out, "Lock the door, Jack! And call my mom!"

Those were her last commands as she slammed the door closed and ran out into the den. There, she saw the woman in the tight dress and boots and winter coat climbing through the broken window, the metal bat clutched tightly in her hand as she stepped all over the couch. Her short hair, dyed a bright and obscene red for someone of her skin color, was messy and disheveled and her eyes, as dark as Malcolm's, seemed to be glowing with the fierce anger she obviously held.

"You little bitch! Where's my son!? Give him to me!" she shouted at Maya.

"Like hell I would, aunt Ariana!" the teen retorted just as angrily, her adrenaline pumping as she glared at the woman, "Why would I even consider just handing him over to you!?"

"He's my child! MINE! I am his mother!" she insisted.

Maya just glared and hissed out venomously, "I've seen a dog give birth, that doesn't make it a mother."

This set the woman off again as she swung the bat at her niece, the girl just able to dodge it only to feel herself being slammed against the wall by her aunt. Her head struck the hard plaster and she felt disoriented for a second as Ariana stormed down the hallway.

"Where is he? Where is my son?! Malcolm! Get your little ass out here! I'm taking you home!" she shouted, kicking open doors and checking the rooms.

Just before she got to Maya's room, the teen had regained her senses and charged at her, ramming her into the wall before snatching her hair in her hand and yanking it hard to get her away from the door, "Get out of my grandmother's house!"

"You damn whore!" Ariana somehow got free and swung the bat again, this time hitting her target as she struck the girl in the stomach. Maya doubled over in pain and let out a shriek when the metal object made contact with her back hard, slamming her down on the ground. She retaliated in the only way she could at that moment, kicking her feet out at the woman's legs and knocking her over.

She then pounced on the woman and struggled to gain possession of the bat. Ariana slapped her hard across the face and then clutched her neck with a murderous glint in her eye. Her manicured nails dug into the girl's skin, breaking through and drawing blood. Maya, feeling herself choking, pulled back her fist and punched her aunt right in the nose, feeling and hearing the audible crunch of bone breaking underneath her fingers. The woman screeched in pain and released her, giving her the chance to rip the bat from her hands and toss it away safely.

While the fighting continued outside the door, Jack was locked securely inside the room with the child, the phone pressed to his ear, "Yes, we need the police to come to the house right away. A woman broke in with a bat and she's very violent!"

After calling her mother at Maya's orders and telling her what was happening, Ida had ordered the teen with panic in her voice to call the police immediately. Jack gave the operator the address and begged him to hurry before he hung up and held Malcolm tightly. The child was still frightened and trembling visibly in his arms; Jack was at a loss of what to do, especially when the racket outside the room intensified every few seconds, but he knew he had to distract the little boy. He looked down at him and smiled reassuringly, making sure that Malcolm didn't stop looking at him.

"It's okay, Malcolm, it's okay. I'm right here, buddy."

"I'm scared, Jack! Maya's going to get hurt!" the child wailed, big tears flowing down his cheeks.

"No, no, no, don't cry, little buddy. D-Don't think about what's going on out there, okay? We're, uh…we're going to have a little fun, okay?" Jack said instead, giving Malcolm a big grin to ease his nerves.

Malcolm stopped crying, but the tears still fell from his eyes and he sniffled, "We are?"

"Yeah, of course we are! We're uh…we're going to play Monsters!" the teen replied, flinching just slightly at the crashes he heard outside the door.

"How do we play?" Malcolm asked, momentarily distracted from the chaos around him.

"Um…well, do you hear all that noise outside the door? Those are monsters trying to get in and they're after…they're after this!" Jack quickly reached out and grabbed the snow globe that was on Maya's desk, shoving it into the toddler's hands, "This is their secret treasure and they don't want anyone else to have it because they're greedy!"

Malcolm laughed at the prospect of a new game and grasped the snow globe, "No! They can't have it!"

"That's right, they can't and you have to protect it."

"How?"

"You have to hide in here!" The teen boy swept the child up in his arms and made his way to Maya's closet where he quickly put him in the corner and made sure he was well hidden, "The monsters don't like small places like this. So you sit here and protect that treasure while I go out and slay the monsters, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Malcolm nodded his head vigorously, seeming to have forgotten about the noises outside his cousin's room, and clutched the snow globe tightly in his arms. Jack smiled warmly at the child and rubbed his head gently before a loud crash sounded in his ear. He assured the little boy that he would be back soon and shut the closet door before running to Maya's aid. When he opened the bedroom door and ran down the hall into the den, his blood ran cold at the sight before his eyes.

After Maya had punched her aunt in the nose, the woman bounced back and viciously attacked the girl. They fought until they ended up in the den, Ariana actually overpowering her niece after a few good elbows to the stomach and chest. She then straddled the girl's waist and wrapped her fingers around her neck, squeezing for all she was worth. Maya choked as her air was taken from her and clawed at the woman's arms and shoulders. Ariana hovered over the teen, blood dripping from her nose and her eyes wild with rage and insanity.

"You stupid bitch. How dare you try to take my son away from me!?" she sneered down at the girl, squeezing harder and shaking her head against the ground, "He is my son! MINE! What I do with him is my business, not yours! My brother is trying to take my boy away from me…so I'll take his daughter from him!"

Maya's vision swam with blackness, the girl struggling to keep consciousness as the need for air made her panic. She thought she was going to die in that moment, tears starting to prick the corners of her eyes at the thought of never seeing her mom and dad again, never seeing her grandmother or Malcolm…or Jack.

"Get your hands off of her!"

"AAAHHH!"

Just when she thought her life was over, for the second time in the past month, the fingers around her neck were gone and she gulped down lungfuls of air while coughing. She heard her aunt screaming obscenities at someone and looked up to see Jack tossing Ariana against the wall roughly before running to her side and kneeling protectively in front of her.

"Maya, are you okay?!" he asked her frantically, holding her face in his hands.

She stared into his frightened blue eyes, her heart flowing with relief that he was there, but before she could answer, movement behind him caught her attention; "Jack, look out!" she shouted, throwing herself over him just as her aunt swung the bat down.

It connected with Maya's back, the girl crying out in pain and triggering Jack into action as he grabbed the object and tore it from the woman's hands. He then restrained her and forced her on to the ground where he quickly tied her arms behind her back with Malcolm's scarf that he found discarded on the couch. Ariana screamed crazily and demanded to be untied, but her cries were ignored as Jack fell to Maya's side and helped her sit up. He embraced her tightly, his heart beating erratically in his chest as the fear that he didn't even know was there coursed through his veins.

"Are you okay, Maya?" he whispered in her ear, his voice trembling slightly.

"I'm okay, Jack," she responded, trying not to flinch when he pressed on her bruising skin, "I'm alright. Are _you _okay?"

He nodded silently and pulled back to look in her eyes, feeling on the brink of tears, though he held it in. Maya definitely looked like she had been in a fight, bruises starting to form on her shoulders, arms, and most definitely her back, her cheek was red from where Ariana had slapped her and blood had dried in small rivers from where her nails had cut into her neck. He swallowed as he looked at her before pressing his lips to her forehead in relief. Maya sighed contently at the gentle attention, her heart bursting with her own relief when the sounds of sirens filled the air, indicating that the police had finally arrived. While Jack went to retrieve Malcolm from the closet he left him in, Maya went to the door to let the policemen into the house so they could collect her aunt Ariana. The officer took one look at the teen, at her bruises and battle scars, and sighed despairingly.

"You look like you've been through hell, young lady," he commented as he pulled her out onto the porch.

"I feel like I've been through hell," she responded with a bitter smile, grimacing in pain every time she moved.

The officer asked for the story and Maya relayed it to him as calmly as she could, but it was obvious that she was rather shaken by the whole ordeal. The policeman assured her that she can take her time and that there was no need to rush. Halfway through the story, Jack reappeared with a confused looking Malcolm, the teen boy taking the time to put the child in a jacket before bringing him out into the cold. Maya was grateful to him for doing that and took her cousin in her arms, the tears springing to her eyes anew when she realized that he was safe again. Jack stood close to the teen girl, his arm around her shoulders and his body turning in front of her slightly, as if protecting her from any other source of harm. The officer watched this with a curious eye and indicated his next question at Jack.

"So you were here when this all took place?"

"Yes, sir, I was," the boy answered, looking the man in the eye.

"And the child?"

"Yes. She was after him so we hid him in the room and then I moved him into the closet so I could go and help Maya."

"Are you two…together?"

This froze the teens in their tracks and they looked at each other in bewilderment. They stumbled over their own words as they tried to answer, the officer continuing to watch them curiously and with a hint of amusement. They were saved from having to answer by the sound of another car pulling up to the house followed by three adults jumping out and rushing towards the porch, the faces of Ida, Annie, and Daniel contorted in extreme worry. In that same moment, the second officer was escorting a screaming and shrieking Ariana from the den and out the door, the woman demanding that they give her son back and shouting threats at Maya. Ida was the first one up the stairs, her eyes blazing with anger and hatred as she pulled back and backhanded her sister-in-law.

"You evil, vile, wretched woman! How dare you put your hands on my daughter?! How dare you attack her?!" she screamed wildly, trying again to hit the restrained female only to be held back herself by her husband.

"How dare you try to take my son?!" Ariana shot back just as fiercely, fighting against the officer, "You take my child, I take yours!"

Ida screamed at her and fought harder against her husband, but Daniel kept a firm grip on his wife and glared at his only sister, "You've gone too far this time, Ariana. Malcolm deserves better than this. It'll be a cold day in hell before we let you have him."

His sister only hollered more obscenities at him before she was forced down the steps and towards the police car. They watched as she was made to sit in the backseat where she continued to scream uselessly and even spit at the window. She carried on and on like this until the police car pulled away from the curb and disappeared in the distance. That's when Ida and Annie turned to the teenagers and hugged them both tightly, Malcolm caught in the middle. Ida grabbed hold of her daughter and nearly squeezed the life out of her, tears streaming down her cheeks when she saw just how much she had endured. She kissed her cheek over and over again, causing the teen to giggle at the ticklish feeling before turning to the officer when she was addressed.

"Would you like to press charges against her, young lady?" he asked seriously, looking not only at her, but at the whole family, including Jack, "This is a breaking and entering situation as well as assault with a deadly weapon with the possibility of intent to murder."

"I would definitely like to press charges," Maya stated decisively, her expression hardening.

The officer nodded, "Very well."

He took her statement, along with Jack's, and had her sign some papers on the charges before the officer left. Everyone retreated back into the house where a cleanup took place in near silence; they were all a little on edge and weren't willing to say anything just yet. The glass was swept up, the broken pane taped over for the time being, and the couch and carpet were vacuumed to ensure that no slivers of glass remained. Daniel went around the abode to assess the damage done to his mother's house- the ruined door, the broken window, the holes in the walls from when Maya struck her head against it or Ariana missed the girl and hit the wall instead- and Ida ushered the teens and toddler into the kitchen where she made them some hot chocolate. They were fussed and fretted over, Maya's injuries being tended to as her mother iced her bruises and applied ointment to the cuts on her neck before bandaging them. They did all they could to make sure Malcolm wasn't traumatized and thanked Jack a million times over for being there to protect them both and to save Maya's life once again. When all was said and done, it was late evening and the two teens were out on the porch, sitting on the steps. They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts and worried about what the other was thinking, before Jack turned to his companion and lightly touched her hand. She looked at him with a blank expression and waited for him to say something.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" he asked her quietly, smiling nervously and chuckling without humor, "Because I kind of do, heh. That was…the most intense scene I've ever witnessed…outside of a movie, that is."

Maya was quiet for a long time, but then her soft voice replied, "I'm sorry you had to be a part of that today, Jack. I really, really am; if I had a choice, I would have never let you stay had I known that that was going to happen."

"If I hadn't stayed, you wouldn't be here right now," he insisted quickly, his brow furrowing as his expression became serious. Her mouth thinned into a line and Jack retracted to keep his nerves from making him say something that he shouldn't.

"I'm just confused, Maya," he told her, moving closer to her, "Why was she so angry when she came to the house today? I mean, she was completely out of her mind!"

Hazel green eyes locked with ice blue and Maya could only sigh since she knew she had to tell him the truth; "Earlier, I told you that she was Malcolm's mom," she started, Jack listening closely as the girl stared down at the ground, "But she's only a mom in title; she really couldn't care less about him. Ever since he was born, she's been dropping him off at random relatives' houses while shooting off into her own life, refusing to care for him as a mother should. She would only come back to get him when she felt like having a child again and take care of him for about a month, sometimes only a few weeks, before she left him with someone else. My grandmother is the last person she left him with and he's been here for over a year already. She's come by only once to give my grandmother some money for watching him before she was gone again. Grandma is old and can't take care of Malcolm the way he needs to be taken care of, which is why we're out here. She finally told my dad what's been happening and he decided to fly us out here early for the holidays to help her care for him. My mom and dad have finally decided that enough is enough and they're filing for custody of Malcolm, something that no one has ever thought to do until now. My aunt was served the papers and it pissed her off…that's why she was here today. To get Malcolm so we couldn't keep him."

Jack could only stare at her, feeling at a loss for words as she laughed bitterly and shook her head, "She's so damn selfish…and wicked…and evil. Malcolm doesn't need that, he doesn't deserve that. He didn't ask to be brought into this world, so it's not right for her to treat him like a burden."

Silence reigned until the boy found his voice and asked quietly, "So…this is what's been bothering you. And this is why you couldn't tell me about it."

Maya gave a half smile that didn't reach her eyes at all and glanced at him, "Honestly, that's only half the reason."

He blinked in confusion and let her continue. "In truth, I was afraid of what you would think of my family…think of me if I told you what was happening. There's already that stereotype about black families being ghetto and dysfunctional and overrun with drugs and teen pregnancies and parents that abandon their children. I…I didn't want you to believe that about us, too."

His hand took hold of hers firmly, Maya gasping silently when Jack's face was closer now and his forehead was touching hers; "I would never think that about you, Maya. I know you're family isn't like that and I never thought they were," he assured her warmly, rubbing his nose against hers, "So from now on, trust me with your secrets, okay? I'll protect them and you."

She raised her head a little to look into his eyes, searching his face as she breathed, "Jack…"

He smiled at her and stood up, tugging on her hand encouragingly, "Take a walk with me."

She stood up and followed him down the steps and towards the gate, the two teens making their way through the quiet residential street together. Jack took up her hand and placed it in the bend of his elbow, keeping her close to his side and protected. The girl felt her cheeks burning and turned away, but that didn't keep the smile from spreading to her cheeks. They walked for some time, Maya following Jack's lead as they found themselves on the main street, passing the park they would always go to with Malcolm. People were milling around here and there, most of them couples, but other than that, they were alone since it was nearly midnight. The girl wondered where Jack was leading her to, especially when he crossed a street just before the Plaza and walked them both down a winding path lit up with Christmas lights. They saw a plethora of structures and figurines decorated with the lights, some of them moving and some of them still. Maya looked around in wonder at the lights, unconsciously clutching Jack's arm just a little tighter and giggling excitedly. What added to the beauty were the snow covering the grounds as well and the icicles hanging from the barren trees that reflected the radiance of the Christmas lights surrounding them.

"Wow…what is this place, Jack?" she asked him breathlessly, giggling as a lit up reindeer moved its head towards her and then away from her slowly, "I've never seen it before."

"This is Christmas Lights Park," he answered her, grinning with his own excitement, "Well, at least it is for now. It's actually just Three Points Park, but every year the city decorates it and transforms it into Christmas Lights Park for the winter season leading up to Christmas; I like coming here and seeing all the figurines. I bring my little sister here sometimes too."

"It's beautiful," Maya said softly.

"But," Jack continued, seeming to become shy as he looked down at his feet and his cheeks became redder, "this is my first time coming here…with a girl I really like."

His words caused a skip in Maya's heartbeat and she whipped her head around to look at him. He was gazing back at her, his eyes shimmering with the truth and his cheeks an alluring red color. They slowed to a stop in a section of the park that was filled with frosted white trees shining with red and blue and green ornaments and dazzling white lights. They faced one another, Jack staring at her with a gentle, adoring light in his eyes; Maya didn't know what to say or do, but when he took her hands in his, she squeezed them firmly.

"Earlier, when we were talking to that officer today, he asked us if we were together. Do you remember that?" the boy asked her, refusing to look anywhere but at her face, though his cheeks were burning with the heat they felt.

Maya nodded. "You didn't say anything," he told her quietly.

"You didn't say anything either," she snapped back, looking down in embarrassment when she heard him chuckle, "…Are we together? Like…lovers or something like that?"

All was silent for one heart stopping moment and then Jack finally said, "I want us to be."

Her head snapped up at his words and her eyes widened as he brought her cold hands up to his lips and kissed her fingers gently while gazing into her eyes, "You're amazing, Maya. Beautiful, strong, brave, hilarious, and so sweet. I think about you every minute that we're not together and all I can do is smile when I get to be around you. I text you all the time because I want to know what you're doing, what you're thinking and if you're thinking about me. All I want is to cuddle with you and kiss you and make you laugh until tears are coming down your cheeks."

"You're pretty good at that, by the way," she suddenly voiced, only making the boy chuckle as he moved closer to her, his forehead nearly touching hers as he leaned down to stare into her captivating eyes.

"I want to know everything about you and I want you to trust me with your secrets. I want to be the one you cry to when you're sad or talk to when you're mad. I don't want anyone else to have you, but me."

"Jack," she breathed, not knowing what else to say as he leaned closer still, his breath warm on her lips.

"Maya, I want to be your first boyfriend. Will you let me seal it…with your first kiss?" he whispered, his fingers lightly drawing up her jaw until he was cupping her cheek in his warm palm.

Staring into his ice blue eyes, so beautiful and clear, Maya saw nothing but sincerity and gentle affection reflected in their color. He was not lying and he was not playing her…he never had been. His feelings for her were real and her feeling for him?

With a breathless laugh, she nodded her head and Jack wasted no more time in pressing his lips to hers just as the clock tower about a mile away from the park chimed midnight. The tolls of the bell vibrated through Maya that early Christmas day as Jack's warmth seeped into her body, his lips gently taking possession of hers. He moved slowly and sweetly, bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck while his own encircled her waist. He pulled her flushed against him, delighting in the way she received his affections while completely giving in to the kiss. She tasted sweet and she felt warm and he never wanted this to end, but when air became a necessity, he had no choice but to pull back. He stared down at her dazed expression, pecking her reddened lips lightly and caressing her cheek with his fingers as their mixed breaths crystalized together in front of them. She giggled girlishly as she tried to remain upright, her knees feeling like cooked noodles as they buckled and she had to lean against him for support; not that Jack minded.

"Best first kiss…any girl will ever have," she said dreamily, gazing up at him.

Jack blushed brightly, but smiled nonetheless and gently nipped at her bottom lip, indicating that he wished for another kiss. Maya pulled back just a little and grinned at him as she tapped his nose.

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

Her smile grew a little wider as she looked around at the wonder of the season that kept them cold, but brought them together, "Winter is definitely the best season for lovers."

It took Jack only a second to realize what she was saying and a smile to match hers soon bloomed over his face, "I told you."

She giggled and closed her eyes as he kissed her again, this one longer and a little more heated when his threaded through her curls and her hands clutched at his soft, white locks.

"Merry Christmas, Maya," he murmured against her lips, tightening his hold around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she replied softly, once again submitting to his wishes as he claimed yet another kiss.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Aaahhh! I had fun writing this, I really did, but it was KILLER man! I'm just glad I finally got the truth out about the mom and Malcolm and all that. AND Jack and Maya finally kissed. Awe! I'm so excited! Now that that's out of the way, I can move on to some more…heated action, hehehe. Anywho, please, please, PLEASE review! I'm having so much fun and I love reading your thoughts, guys. So don't be shy, tell me how you feel! Until next time, lovelies! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses and Dinner

**Crimsonwings92: **So…I feel like a failure. Not only did it take me forever to get this chapter up, but I don't even think I did the best that I could do with this chapter, so I feel like I let you guys down. I don't know, I have mixed feelings about it, but...here it is. Thank you to everyone that reviewed: **AlyCat143, TenebrisSagittarius, DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s, secretlovers, CeeCee-chi, Jane Frost**, and **NewLightRiini**! I see I have some new reviewers and I love you guys for actually taking the time to read my story despite this piece of crap chapter I feel like I'm throwing at you. But don't let that stop you from giving me your thoughts! I treasure those like I treasure every breath I take. So please, if you can, enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Jack and all the other guardians belong to their respective owner and I'm jealous that Jack can't belong to me, hehe.

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 7: Kisses and Dinner**

"So, judging from that ridiculously large smile on your face, I'm guessin' things worked out for ya, huh mate?" Aster asked with a quirked eyebrow as he glanced at his companion walking beside him.

"Way better than you think, Kangaroo," Jack responded with a grin, his hands in the pockets of his coat as he nearly skipped down the sidewalk.

It was two days after Christmas and the two boys had incidentally met up while walking towards the Plaza; Jack had been planning to go to the flower shop his mom worked at that was located in the shopping center and had run into Aster who then decided to accompany him there. The crowds of people had died down since Christmas was over, most of them heading back to wherever they came from to spend New Year's at their own homes, and this made it easier for the pair to maneuver themselves around the Plaza.

Aster glowered at the nickname his companion insisted on giving him, but let it go when he realized that the teen looked far too happy to care about his own disgruntlement; "Did ya finally tell Maya how you felt 'bout her?" he asked instead, sighing as he stuck his own hands in his jacket pockets, his eyes narrowed blankly.

"Dude…she's my girlfriend now," the white haired lad replied with a face splitting smile, his eyes shimmering as he looked up at the college student.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"Dude, she's my girlfriend! Of course it's a yes! Hahaha!" Jack pumped his fist into the air and laughed excitedly, his heart feeling about ready to burst with warmth, "I told her with five minutes left of Christmas Eve and as soon as the clock struck midnight on Christmas Day, she gave me her first kiss at Christmas Lights Park!"

He sighed dreamily and found himself unable to walk as he leaned against the wall of the nearest building and looked up at the sky, his cheeks stained pink, "It was romantic…like a dream."

"Jesus, mate, you're such a girl," Aster mocked him, smirking deviously as he stared at the teen.

Jack just shook his head and chuckled, "You can mock me all you want. I'm really too happy to care."

"Obviously."

"Whatever."

"I'm happy for ya, mate, I really am, but I just don't get why you're this excited about it. It's not like she's your first girlfriend or anything," the man responded as he resumed walking, Jack following suit once he pushed himself off the wall.

"Actually, in a sense, she kind of is," the youth replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Aster looked at him sideways, his brows furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand. I've seen you with plenty of pretty sheilas since meetin' you and now you're telling me that none of them have been your girlfriend?"

A red blush colored Jack's cheeks as he glared at his friend in return, "You make me sound like some kind of whore, Aster!"

"I'm only telling the truth, mate. Girls flock around you like seagulls over a tipped trashcan. You've never been serious about any of them?" Aster shot back, now looking completely curious.

Jack sighed, "Okay, I admit, there have been a few girls that I've flirted with and thought were cute and even went on dates with all while my friends say I fall in love too easily…but Maya is different, Aster." The youth gazed at the ground in thought, his face softening into a gentle smile that any girl would die to see, "She's the first one that I've actually wanted to pursue seriously. The first time I saw her, when those hazel eyes met with mine across the way at the park, I was stunned. I wanted to keep looking at her forever and talk to her and know what she was thinking and where the hell she's been all my life! Yeah, the way we met kind of sucked, but I don't regret it because it brought her into my life…well, her cousin brought her into my life, but you get the point."

"The point that you're in love with this pretty little Sheila?" Aster teased him, smirking again.

"I don't know if I'm 'in love' with her," Jack replied quietly, looking up at the people that passed them on the sidewalk, but not really seeing them, "but I do know that I want to be with her for as long as possible. If that's forever, great. If it's only for a year, then fine, but I want to be with her."

The taller man was silent as he watched Jack from the corner of his eye, seeing for the first time a serious, mature expression fill his face, even through the youthful smile still spread across his lips. He was being honest; he really did care for Maya. He was still a little too young to know if he was in love with her, either that or it was too early in the relationship, but Aster could sense the devotion he had to her already and knew that Maya had a one of a kind guy ready to do anything for her to make her happy. With that in mind, Aster just clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes all in good fun while ruffling his snow white hair.

"You're such a girl, Jack! Hopeless romantic and all!" he teased him, releasing the teen from underneath his hand to laugh at him.

"Whatever! Maya thinks it's cute, so I'm perfectly fine with it," he argued back, smiling as proud as a pup at his declaration.

'Yup, we've lost him to puppy love,' the man thought to himself as he and his companion continued on their way.

After some time, and some playful ribbing towards one another while recounting their Christmas with their respective loved ones to the other, they soon walked into a small flower shop cleverly named 'Flowers for You'. The bell over the door jingled as they entered and a familiar dark haired woman who had been busy spraying the dirt of some of the potted plants turned about to greet her customers only to stop when she recognized them.

"Oh, hello Jack, Aster. What brings you two here?" Mrs. Frost inquired of the two males, smiling when her son grinned widely at her and his friend offered a polite smile of his own and a wave.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Frost. I'm actually here to get a bouquet for Toothiana," the man answered the woman, his eyes already roaming the store and studying each and every flower he could see.

"Is that so? What's the occasion?"

Aster shrugged his shoulders while a small dusting of pink touched the apples of his cheeks, "Eh, 'cause it's Thursday."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Frost gushed a bit before turning to her son, "And what are you here for, Jack? Just wanted to say hi to your mother?"

"Yes and no," the boy answered with a cheeky grin, "I'm here for a bouquet, too. The pink roses with the blue frosted petals."

"Let me guess; it's for Maya, isn't it?" Mrs. Frost retorted with a knowing smile and narrowed eyes.

"Jesus, I knew I got my smarts from you, mom!" Jack replied with sarcastic enthusiasm only to cry out when his mother knocked him on the top of his head with a stern look on her face.

"Don't be a smart mouth," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled dejectedly before shaking his head of the pain and grinning again, "I'm going to be seeing Maya today and thought I would bring her a little present. She loves those frosted roses that you make; they're her favorite, she told me herself."

"My goodness, son, I hear so much about this girl to the point where I'm sure we're best friends now, but I have yet to meet her. Do I need to make you bring her over for dinner?"

Jack shook his head, "No, but I do plan on inviting her to dinner tonight with the family without you forcing me to. Would it be alright if one more place is set at the table?"

Here, Mrs. Frost smiled widely and clapped her hands together, "Oh, of course it's okay! I've been waiting for you to bring her over! I can't wait to meet this darling young lady that you seem so taken with. Oh, what does she like to eat? Is she allergic to anything? Is she a vegetarian or a meat lover? Is she a certain religion that prohibits certain food? Is she only allowed to eat certain food? Should I make my vegetable lasagna?"

"Mom, mom, mom! Relax, breathe!" The youth laughed at his mother's excitement, taking hold of her hands to keep her still, "I still have to ask her and I don't even know if she can yet. I'll let you know as soon as I have an answer, though, then you can go crazy, okay?"

"Oh, you!" The woman gave her son a playfully stern glare as she pinched his nose, the same way she used to when he was just a child, and wiggled it.

Jack squirmed and cried out before yanking himself free of his mother's hold, laughing with her as she gently rubbed his head; "Okay, Jack, you let me know as soon as possible so I can be prepared if I have to cook for an extra person," she informed him before making her way over to the row of roses along the wall, "So, you said you wanted the pink roses, right?"

"Yup, with the blue tips."

"Got it. Give me just a minute and I'll have you and Aster out of here in no time."

True to her word, it took the woman just minutes, after the older man decided on which flowers to get for Toothiana, to arrange the bouquets, tie them together and ring them up at the cash register. Bidding good bye to Mrs. Frost, Aster and Jack left the flower shop and the Plaza altogether. Aster went in the opposite direction of the teen, heading towards Tooth's apartment with his bundle of Lilies and Azaleas in hand, and Jack continued his way past his home towards Annie Rhodes' house. There was a definite skip in his step as he walked the very familiar streets to his destination, his smile only growing wider the closer he got to the house. Spotting the structure right in front of him, he noticed immediately that the car Maya's parents and grandmother used was gone and assumed that perhaps two out of three of them were gone. Whatever the case, he just hoped that Maya was home; he hadn't bothered to call or text to make sure because he wanted to surprise her. Passing through the gate surrounding the yard, he trotted up the steps of the porch and peeked in through the newly replaced window that looked into the den. He didn't see anyone inside at first and thought that maybe the family had taken off for the day, his heart sinking momentarily, but upon closer inspection, he was pleasantly surprised to see the TV still on with Maya curled up in the corner of the couch underneath the window, fast asleep.

With a grin, he moved away from the window and towards the door where he tried the knob. It opened soundlessly and he made sure to keep it that way as he pushed the wooden barrier open slowly and closed it the same way; he was at the house so often and Annie liked him so much that he was practically considered family and could pretty much come and go as he pleased. He quietly yet quickly shed himself of his jacket, scarf and boots at the front door before silently making his way through the house and into the den. He didn't hear anyone else moving around and Maya was still sleeping with the volume of the TV on low. He crept closer to her, setting the flowers down on the couch adjacent to the one she was already sleeping on, and knelt on one knee. His eyes were glued to her face as he studied her, his smile warm and gentle. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt that was a size too big as it hung off of one shoulder and a pair of blue and green striped pajama shorts with green socks to keep her feet warm. Her curly hair was left to drape down her front and splay out on the cushion her head was resting upon; she looked absolutely adorable like this, vulnerable and defenseless with her sleeping face revealed only to him at that moment. It was there, at that moment with his eyes sweeping over her body, that he realized how…unlike the other girls she actually was…appearance wise. She wasn't 'skinny' like they were; her thighs were actually thicker than most girls' were, her hips rounder, and her shape curvier.

'Beautiful,' he thought to himself in conclusion, leaning over her and reaching out to touch her cheek as she continued sleeping.

Jack stopped at the last minute, though, as a devious little plan began to form in his head. He grinned mischievously and got up off the floor to kneel on the couch. He moved slowly and deliberately, lightly touching her knees to move her legs apart. When he was sure that he had enough room, he moved on top of her and dropped his body snug against hers with his head lying on her stomach. It took Maya all of half a second to jolt awake from her sleep, giving a short cry while a violent shiver racked her body.

"Holy crap!" she yelled, focusing her disoriented mind on the culprit that woke her from her peaceful, warm state of sleep and glared heatedly, "Dammit, Jack! You nearly gave me a heart attack! AND you're freezing cold!"

"You're right, I am freezing cold. It's like negative ten out there," the teen replied easily, acting as if he had done nothing wrong while, on the inside, he was laughing uncontrollably at how well his plan worked, "thank God you're warm, though."

"I was warm. Now I feel like a freaking icicle is clinging to me," she gritted out irritably, clawing at the couch as another shiver shook her body, "Sheesh. That was a terrible thing to do."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist." Jack's playful smile never left his face as he reached over and took hold of the bouquet, presenting it to his girlfriend soon after, "I know you probably don't care now, but I got these for you and I hope you'll forgive me."

Maya focused her eyes on the flowers in his hands, the glare on her features slowly leaving as a smile took its' place and her anger dissipated. Her smaller fingers, in comparison to his, took wrapped around the stems of the roses and lightly traced the blue, sparkly petals.

"The frosted roses…I love these," she whispered happily, Jack's chest swelling with pride that he was able to bring a smile that lovely to her face, "Jack, this is so sweet of you."

"I know they're your favorite and I thought you would like a new bunch since the last ones finally wilted," he told the girl, propping his chin up on his wrist as he laid it over her stomach, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully, gazing into the beauty of the roses before her eyes, Jack smiling before laying his head down on her stomach again and slipping his arms underneath her back to wrap around her body.

"You really are warm, though…and cuddly," he muttered as he snuggled closer against her, now seeing why Malcolm loved to sleep on top of her like this during some of his naps; Maya was soft, warm, and smelled really good.

"Man, you are so lucky no one else is home. If my dad saw you lying on my like this, he would have snatched you up by the collar all quick," she said with humor laced in her voice.

Jack looked up after her sentence, his eyes flashing mischievously again, "Wait, no one else is here?"

Maya shook her head, "Nope. Mom, dad, and grandma took Malcolm to another play date with a couple of kids at the Play Pen and left me home so I can relax for a while."

The white haired boy lifted himself to hover above her, crawling up so they were face to face, "So we're here alone?"

"Yes," Maya replied, staring into his clear blue eyes, finding there to be a gleam flashing in them.

"By ourselves?"

"That would be the meaning of 'alone', yes."

"In the house?"

"…Yes?" she answered slowly, confusion evident on her face as her heart began to pound rapidly at the look she saw in his eyes.

Jack lowered himself on top of the girl again, his lips just centimeters from hers and his eyes never breaking contact, "Good. That's just what I wanted to hear."

Before she could voice her confusion, Jack was pressing and molding his lips over hers heatedly, silencing any objections she may or may not have had. Maya gasped in surprise at the sudden attack, but soon melted the more he persisted in kissing her. Instinctively, she dropped the bouquet of roses on the floor and drew her hands up his chest and over his neck to cup his cheeks, her fingers sliding into his hair and gripping lightly at the white tresses. Jack moaned momentarily before returning the favor by slipping his own fingers around the back of her neck and tangling them in her curly locks at the base of her neck. He pulled back from her for a second, staring into her hazy brownish-green eyes as he panted against her lips, before kissing her once more. This would be the first time they had shared a kiss since the clock chimed midnight on Christmas day and Jack was hungry to feel her lips again and even a little more. One hand slid over her shoulder and down her side to her hip, his fingers lightly gripping her waist before moving farther down to her bare thigh. He clutched and kneaded the supple flesh underneath his hand, caressing her skin like she was a delicate treasure while his lips continued to play with hers. He pulled small moans and mewls from the girl, something he delighted in, and lost some of his control for a moment when his tongue swiped over her bottom lip and then dove into her mouth.

"Mm!" Maya exclaimed with a gasp, suddenly pulling back when the foreign appendage entered her mouth.

Jack, however breathless, blinked wide-eyed at her and blushed deeply, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you o-or to rush anything!"

"N-No…no, it's okay," she stammered, biting her reddening bottom lip in embarrassment that she freaked the way she did, "It's just…well, it just surprised me. I've never…well, I've never had to…I-I, uh…"

A white, slender finger pressed to her swollen lips, Jack smiling understandably at his girlfriend as he silenced her before pecking her nose, "It's okay, Maya. I won't do it again if you don't like it."

"No, I did like it," she retorted quickly, not wanting to miss the chance to experience it again, "It was new, but I did like it."

Ice blue locked with hazel green, the teens silently coming to an understanding with one another as the boy moved in again; "May I, then?" he asked her in quiet voice, never once taking his eyes away from hers.

Maya stared up at him before leaning forward and lightly pressing her lips to his, encouraging him to continue where he left off. He got the hint and pressed down firmly once more. The kiss was slow and sensual this time, Jack languidly preparing Maya by tracing his tongue along her bottom and top lip. He nipped and suckled her mouth to get her back in the mood before pressing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue inside once more. She tensed up at the intrusion, the feeling of his tongue dancing around hers both strange and enticing to the girl who had never even had her first kiss until two days before. Jack tasted cool, fresh, and minty…like a crisp snowfall that left everything blanketed in white powder. The white-haired teen himself couldn't get enough of Maya's own flavor: sweet and sugary, like a favorite candy.

They stayed locked in that embrace for quite some time, lips and tongues tangling together while hands tentatively explored the bodies of the other innocently. Maya was definitely no longer cold and Jack had somehow lost his sweater along the way, leaving him in only a dark red, graphic t-shirt and his jeans. The white haired boy eventually pulled back from her, ice blue eyes glossed over like clear glass and his pale cheeks tinted red with a burning blush as he gazed down at her. The girl was breathless and stunned, her hands resting on his arms as she tried to focus her eyes on his.

Jack chuckled and grazed his thumb over her red, pleasure-swollen lips, "You look dazed."

"And you look red," she retorted, cupping his face in her hands and running her own thumbs over his cheeks.

The boy laughed freely and took her hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm before moving closer again to feel her lips; "…You know I could kiss you all day if you let me," he admitted, placing a light kiss to her cheek, right underneath her beauty mark, "but, I think we should stop for now before we both do something that we're not entirely ready for."

"Good idea," Maya agreed, sitting up and lightly pushing Jack off of her before rising from the couch, stretching her arms into the air as she faced away from him, "How about some hot chocolate, huh? We have cookies, too."

When she didn't receive an answer, Maya turned around to look at the boy with confusion shining in her eyes only to gasp silently and blush hotly when she noticed his eyes slowly doing a sweep of her body; "J-Jack! What are you staring at?!" she stammered in embarrassment, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she turned to face him and covered her buttocks with her hands.

This seemed to snap the youth out of whatever trance he was in as he jumped and looked up at her, covering his shock with a sly grin; "You know, Maya, now that you're my girlfriend, you're going to have to get used to me checking you out," he told her, half teasing and half serious, "Because I am going to be doing it a lot."

The ebony girl bit her bottom lip and looked away sheepishly, her words getting stuck in her throat and her mind starting to jam up due to the playful yet serious look in his eye. Jack just laughed and shook his head while taking hold of her arm and pulling her close so she was sitting on his lap. He had every intention of kissing away her embarrassment, but found that plan backfiring when Maya let out a squeak and dropped onto the floor the moment she felt his knee underneath her butt. It was almost too much for her to handle, all the lovey-dovey cuddle stuff that he wanted to do. After all, this was her first relationship and she wasn't used to this much romantic affection being shown towards her by any guy let alone by someone as cute and handsome as Jack Frost.

"Too much! Too much! Too much!" she chanted skittishly, jumping up from the floor and sprinting into the kitchen before her boyfriend had a chance to even think about trying to hold her again.

Jack blinked in bewilderment at what had just taken place, his brain finally catching up with the events as he chuckled lowly and ran his fingers through his hair. He should have seen that reaction coming, but he had been so excited to have her close that he forgot how new Maya was to boyfriends and relationships and romance. Nevertheless, he found it funny and cute how easily she lost her composer when faced with his obvious affection. Getting up from the couch, he strolled into the kitchen and found the flustered girl bustling here and there as she prepared hot chocolate for them. He waited until she was in a stationary position, standing at the stove and waiting for the milk to heat up in the pot, before he approached her again. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely and placed his chin on her shoulder while ignoring the way she tensed slightly. He watched her work for a minute, turning his head so his nose was buried in her curls and inhaling gently the sweet scent of her perfume.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, Maya," he apologized after a couple minutes of silence, feeling his nose tickle when she scooped in a few spoonfuls of the hot chocolate powder and the particles rushed up his nostrils.

She laughed lightly and shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that. I'm just…not accustomed to…whatever it was you were wanting me to do."

"I know. I just forgot."

"Hehehe, I'm actually shy underneath it all, really."

"Yeah, I can tell," he chuckled, brushing some of her hair away from her ear before whispering, "It's cute, though. I like it."

His light chuckling turned into full laughter when Maya tensed up again and bristled like a surprised cat would as goosebumps spread over her arms. He moved more of her hair out of the way, sweeping them to one side and over her shoulder, and prepared to peck at her shoulder playfully when his eyes fell upon the crescent shaped marks imbedded in her skin on the left side of her neck. Her injuries from Christmas Eve, the ones she sustained while in a fight with her auntie, seemed to be healing just fine, but they definitely looked like they would leave scars in their wake once they were fully healed. They were dark now and still scabbing; painful reminders for Jack of the terror she went through and how close he had come to losing her. Quietly, he brushed his fingers over the wounds only to stop when Maya flinched.

"Do they still hurt?" he asked in a whisper, staring down at the marks.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well…it's not that they hurt. It's that the skin is still tender."

"Mm," he hummed, drawing his lips into a thin line as he continued staring at her injured neck.

His silence piqued Maya's curiosity and she turned around to see him glaring into space. She smiled bemusedly at his expression and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, her smile only widening when his eyes rose up to meet with hers.

"Jack, don't worry about my scars, okay?" she assured him, her grin never faltering, "I don't regret getting them and I'm not ashamed of them. I was willing to do whatever I had to do in order to protect Malcolm and I would do it again if I had to. I'm fine, Jack, I promise."

He gazed into her eyes, as if searching for a hint of fallacy in her expression and words, but when he saw none, the only thing he could do was crush her in his embrace. He had never known a girl like Maya: protective and powerful and courageous. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes once more, his own smile, as small as it was, softening his features as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'm proud of you for the way you handled yourself," he told her, smiling all the wider when she looked to the side shyly, "and I know that you're more than capable of holding your ground, but please, Maya, don't think that you have to do this by yourself. I'm here for you and I will fight with you; no more secrets from me, just like you promised. I will protect you."

The corners of her lips turned up and she giggled while nodding, "I know you will."

They shared a quick and quiet kiss before Maya pulled back to take the pot off the fire. She then proceeded to fill two mugs of the hot chocolate, giving Jack the same snowflake mug that she had given him before, and pile fluffy little marshmallows on top. The two teens then sat at the table together and drank the hot chocolate while munching on cookies and talking aimlessly about this and that. They laughed freely together, almost looking like the same 'friends' that they used to be to one another before Jack claimed her as his girlfriend, and poked fun at one another. It wasn't until an hour later that the teen boy remembered what he was supposed to ask of his girlfriend and he made a surprised noise while sipping on his drink.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, stopping Maya in her laughter as she blinked curiously at him, "Will you do me the honor of having dinner with me and my family this evening?"

Again, the girl blinked in response, trying to wrap her head around his request, "Dinner? With you and your family? Tonight?"

Jack grinned at her and nodded, "Yeah. My mom and sister have been dying to meet you and my dad just wants to know who his son keeps running off to go see. I figured dinner with the family would be a great way to get all the questions answered. That and I think it's time for you to meet the Frost Family, heheh."

Maya was stunned silent as she brought her hands up to her chest and fiddled with her fingers nervously. Meet Jack's parents? And his little sister? She had never thought of it before, but now that she was, her nerves felt like they were already going into overdrive. What if she said something offensive? What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't think she was good enough for their son? What if the sister absolutely hated her? What if she was never allowed to see Jack again? Question after question fired itself off in her mind and even though her eyes were open, it was as if she was completely checked out as they glazed over and she stared straight past the boy across from her. She was only brought back to reality when Jack's warm fingers took hold of her hand and held it on the table top securely. She shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts and ended up staring into Jack's clear blue eyes that shone back at her gently.

"Please, Maya?" he coaxed her, smiling warmly, "It would really mean a lot to my mom…and to me. I want my family to meet you and see how…great you are! And, of course, I'll be there with you every step of the way as your escort."

He kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman, an action that caused her heart to flutter; "So what do you say? Will you accept?" he asked again, his eyes shimmering with hope.

Well, who could say 'no' to a face like that?!

"Sure, Jack. I'll go to dinner with you and your family."

Maya didn't think it was possible to make Jack any happier than he already was, but she soon found herself mistaken when he smiled bright enough to rival the sun and lunged at her, covering every part of her face in dramatic kisses. She cried out in surprise and laughed heartily at the attack, getting to her feet to prevent herself from falling back in her chair. Jack got up with her and brought her close for a true kiss, holding it for a few seconds before pulling back and grinning happily.

"Great, my mom will be ecstatic."

"Well, you've already met my entire family, so it's only fair that I meet yours now, right?"

"Right!" he agreed, pausing when his cell phone rang once.

Taking out the device, he saw that he had a message and quickly read the contents before replying. He then stored the phone back in his pocket and faced Maya again with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but it looks like my mom needs me at home right now. I did tell her that you were coming over for dinner, though, so she'll be happy," he informed her, both teens already making their way towards the front door after stopping by the den to get Jack's sweater.

"Okay, no problem," Maya responded, folding her arms over her chest once they were at the front door and watching the boy put on his boots, jacket, and scarf.

"I'll be back to get you around seven, okay? My house is within walking distance; just a couple blocks from here," he assured her with a smile.

She returned his smile and nodded, "Awesome. Is there a specific way I need to dress for this dinner?"

"Nothing fancy. I would say to just dress casual. We're not picky people," he answered, laughing a little.

Again, Maya nodded and stared after him as he opened the door and prepared to step out onto the porch. He suddenly stopped with a small gasp, one that caught her off guard, and whipped back around to face her.

"By the way, are you allergic to anything?" he asked her curiously, tilting his head to the side.

The youth shook her head, "Food wise? No, not that I know of."

"Are you of a vegetarian?"

"No."

"Are you of a certain religion that doesn't allow for you to eat a certain food?"

"I'm not allowed to eat pork."

"Oh…well, that's new," Jack joked with a light laugh, "Okay, no pork."

He laughed again as Maya smiled and leaned in to graze her cheek with his lips in a final goodbye. To his surprise, she tugged on his jacket and kissed his cheek in return. He blushed softly at the sweet peck, his fingers lightly touching the area where her lips had been as he smiled goofily.

"Ha, wow…I don't think I ever want to get used to that," he teased her kindly, chuckling when she shoved his arm and looked away shyly, "I'll see you around seven, Maya. Stay warm if you can."

"You too, Jack. Be safe going home."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

With a final wave, Jack skipped down the steps of the porch and made his way towards the gate just as he heard the front door closed. He was grinning wide as he stepped through the gate and out onto the sidewalk, taking one last look at the house that sheltered his sweetheart before continuing on down the path that lead to home.

&%&%&%&%&%&

As promised, the youth returned to Annie Rhodes' house at around 7:15 PM, his breath crystalizing that much more visibly in the cold night air. Walking through the familiar gate and bounding up the steps of the porch, he rang the doorbell this time as a gentleman would and waited patiently for the door to be answered. What he expected was for either Mr. Rhodes or Mrs. Rhodes to answer the door and invite him in while he waited for his date. What he didn't expect, but greatly appreciated when he got it, was Maya coming to the door a few seconds after he rang the bell. At first glance, he could tell there was something a little bit different about her, something nearly transparent, but still enough to set his heart racing. After staring at her for a few moments, trying to figure out what it was that had him stunned, he finally discovered that it was the make-up she was wearing. It wasn't even a lot of make-up by any means; it was just eyeliner, eye-shadow and some clear lip-gloss. Even still, the eyeliner brought out the darker tones of her hazel eyes, the smoky black eye-shadow softened the dazzling green in her eyes and the lip-gloss had him craving for a kiss right then and there. In all the time he knew Maya, he had never seen her with make-up on. Not that she needed it, being a natural beauty and all, but with the application…it only enhanced how gorgeous she already looked. Jack could only stare at her as she came through the door and shut it behind her, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly.

"…Is it too much?"

The faintly asked question was what broke the youth out of his reverie and he fought to refocus his gaze on Maya, the girl now looking rather self-conscious about her appearance as she lifted her hand to touch her neatly pinned curls.

"N-No, of course not!" Jack quickly answered, beaming a reassuring smile at her, "I was just…surprised is all. You look beautiful, Maya."

"What are you trying to say? I don't look beautiful on a daily? Is that it? You're surprised that I can actually look presentable to society?" the girl shot off teasingly to dispel her frazzled nerves, smiling when Jack laughed and took hold of her wrists to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Come on, Maya, you know what I mean," he murmured as he leaned close, drawing her body against his to keep her from running away as he stole a kiss.

His date leaned back before his lips could touch hers and giggled quietly when he dipped her back, claiming her lips gently despite her efforts to avoid it. When he brought her back up and pulled away, she was trying to suppress her laughter while letting him rub his nose against hers.

"You know, we're still standing on the porch," she informed him, biting her bottom lip when he pressed a cute kiss to the side of her face, inching closer to her ear.

"I know," he responded lowly, kissing her again.

"Right by the window."

"Uh huh."

"Where my dad is watching."

The boy froze and Maya laughed when he jerked away from her and looked towards the window overlooking the den. True to her word, Daniel Rhodes was looking straight out the window towards him with a dark spark in his eyes. The man smiled dangerously when he and Jack made eye contact, the younger male laughing and waving nervously before grabbing hold of Maya's hand.

"Well, we better get going! Don't want to be late for dinner, you know?! You're going to love my family!"

The ebony lass laughed heartily at Jack's attempt to dispel his obvious embarrassment at being caught kissing her by her father. It was apparent from the way he was rambling loudly and quickly moving them out the gate and down the sidewalk that he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the house as possible before Mr. Rhodes rushed out there to throttle him. Once they were a safe distance from the house and May comforted her boyfriend, assuring him that her father was, in fact, _not _going to kill him, they laced their fingers together and continued towards Jack's house at a more leisurely pace. It took no more than fifteen minutes to reach the Frost Family house, a two story structure painted powder blue with white shutters and a porch swing. Now that she was there, Maya nervous once more about meeting his parents and sibling, the boy catching on immediately to her apprehensive behavior and stopping her just outside the door. He took her hands in both of his and waited until she looked up at him to kiss her fingers.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Maya," he promised her, squeezing her hands tightly, "My family is going to love you and besides, they're more nervous to meet you than you are to meet them, hehe."

The girl smiled at his words and managed a small laugh that was still laced with hesitance as she gazed back down at the ground. Jack placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up to gaze into her pretty eyes.

"Just be yourself. That's all you have to do."

Just like that, a weight was lifted off of her shoulders and Jack gave himself a mental pat on the back when he saw her relax and give him a genuine smile. With a nod, he took her hand in his and led her through the door of his home. They were immediately assaulted by the delicious aroma wafting in the air as the teens discarded their jackets. The young man helped Maya out of her jacket and blushed deeply when he saw that she wore her favorite cream colored, long-sleeved sweater dress- a personal favorite of his as well- with a plunging neckline, a pair of black tights and her black ankle boots. He shook his head and tore his eyes away from her curvy figure before he made a fool of himself again and called through the house.

"Hey, I'm back! And I brought our guest!"

The frantic shuffling and thudding of feet hitting the carpeted floor of their home followed his sentence, the boy leading his girlfriend into the living room where they were met with the sight of his family all assembled together and smiling largely as soon as they came into focus. His mother was holding his sister by her shoulders and his father, the one that Jack took after in his strong, angular looks, had his hand settled on his wife's waist.

"_Welcome to our home!_" The three of them greeted their guest in unison, making Maya want to laugh and making Jack want to die as he palmed his face and shook his head.

'I can't believe they just did that,' he thought to himself in despair.

Putting that aside for a later date, for he was going to bring it up again to his family, he took up Maya's arm and brought her forward with a proud look on his face; "Mom, dad, Emma, I want to introduce you all to Maya Rhodes, my girlfriend. Maya, this is my dad, Richard Frost-"

The tall and broad looking man with brown hair streaked white on the left side, a face that resembled Jack's, and blue eyes smiled at the girl warmly and nodded his head.

"My mother, Mimi Frost-"

The brunette woman smiled kindly and waved with a gentle light in her eyes.

"And my little sister, Emma."

The little girl bounced happily on her toes as she waved energetically, resembling Malcolm in a way that made the female teen feel a little more comfortable. Mimi Frost was the first one to speak to Maya, her voice sweet and motherly.

"Hello, Maya! It's so good to finally meet you!" the older woman greeted her, moving forward to take her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Frost," Maya greeted back, shaking the woman's hand firmly with a polite smile on her face.

"We've heard so much about you, Maya. It's good to finally put a face to the name." Richard stepped up next to shake the girl's hand.

"Thanks for that, dad. She really needed to know that, I guess," Jack voiced sarcastically, hoping that his parents didn't say anything else to embarrass him.

"Yeah! Jack talks about you all the time! He's like a broken record!" Emma chimed in, bounding up to the taller girl with her eyes shining bright.

…Well, it appeared that it wasn't necessarily his parents that he had to worry about embarrassing him. Jack dragged his hand down his face after his sister's announcement, wanting nothing more than to bury her away somewhere so she didn't say anything else mortifying, and Maya smiled at the little girl who had grabbed hold of her hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Maya. I've been begging Jack to invite you over, but he was taking forever! Maybe he wanted to keep you all to himself, but that's just selfish! I can see why, though, you're really pretty!"

Maya blinked quickly at the girl's words, her cheeks heating up pleasantly as a warm feeling spread through her chest. She then smiled and giggled at the child, nodding her head, "Well, thank you, Emma! You're a beautiful little thing yourself. I bet you're already a little heartbreaker, huh?"

"She better not be," Jack mumbled as he crossed his arms, still speaking loud enough for his sister to hear as she rounded on him.

"Oh, hush Jack!" she commanded, making her brother laugh as she raised her fists and playfully swung them at him.

Mimi Frost giggled as she watched her children before turning to Maya and moving to place her hand on the teen's shoulder, "Dinner is almost ready, Maya, so why don't we go ahead and have a seat at the table while I bring out the food?"

"Okay."

"We're having meatloaf with mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, cranberry sauce and biscuits. Is that okay?"

"That's just fine. Sounds delicious, too, hehe."

Maya was led into the dining room by Mrs. Frost with the others trailing behind them, Jack quickly taking his mother's place by the girl's side so he could pull her chair out for her. The ebony female was surprised by his chivalry, once thinking that chivalrous boys were an extinct species altogether, but nonetheless thanked him and took a seat as he pushed in her chair. He then took the chair beside her and sat down while his father sat the head of the table, his sister adjacent to him, and his mother went into the kitchen to get the main dish out of the oven. She returned a few minutes later carrying a hot pan with oven mitts, the meatloaf steaming deliciously as she set it in the middle of the table.

"Alright, everyone, dig in!" Mimi Frost chirped, smiling proudly when her family immediately dove into the food.

She helped to serve Maya, the girl still too nervous to just jump into it, before getting her own plate and then sitting down at the other end of the table across from her husband to enjoy her meal. Conversation ensued, everyone getting a feel of their guest and finding that she was a very polite and kind girl to have for dinner.

"So, Maya, how was Christmas with your family?" Mrs. Frost asked the girl who was in the middle of chewing her meatloaf.

"Oh, it was really nice. My little cousin was the first one up, of course, and had sprinted into my room before roosters could crow and dragged me out of bed so he could show me all the presents 'Santa' left for him under the tree," she answered with a fond smile, giggling into her hand.

"That's right; Jack did mention that you had a cousin. How old is he again?" Mrs. Frost continued.

"He's six."

"Oh my, he must be an energetic one," the older woman laughed lightly, Maya soon following as her own giggles flittered in the air.

"More than you know, Mrs. Frost. He's like the Energizer Bunny on most days; he just keeps going and going and going…Jack knows. He's there for it a lot of the time," the girl replied, shoving the boy next to her playfully and jolting with a loud laugh when he reached out and tickled her sides.

The boy's mother smiled at the two of them as she nodded her head with a mischievous look in her eye, "I figured he would be. My son seems to enjoy spending _a lot_, if not _all, _of his time with you and your cousin, hehe. It got to the point where I forgot I even had a son he was gone so often."

"True story," Richard Frost put in with a chuckle, cutting into his meatloaf as he glanced at Jack and Maya, "but I suppose that's to be expected when a boy finds himself attracted to a pretty girl. He wants to spend all his time impressing her so she falls in love with him. If this were winter time in the colonial ages, he'd be cutting up wood for your fire, shooting deer for your dinner, and weather proving your house for the blizzards by now."

"Wow, thanks dad, because Maya _really _needed to know that," the teen boy in question ground out sarcastically, "I don't spend all of my time with her because I want to 'impress' her, thank you very much! And this is not the colonial ages! I spend all of my time with her because I like her!"

"Impress her. Like her. They're both in the same boat; fact of the matter is, dear Maya, that my boy here seems absolutely crazy about you."

"Dad, are you serious?!"

"He does seem very fond of you, Maya. Rushing out of the house to be with you only to return home and walk around with this dreamy look on his face."

"Mom!"

"He kisses his pillow at night and pretends that it's you!"

"Emma, that is such a blatant lie, I don't even know what to do with you! Maya, I do not kiss my pillow at night!" Jack defended himself against the accusations of his family, his eyes wide and his entire face resembling that of a red, red cherry.

He was obviously embarrassed and perhaps considering homicide of his family, but Maya found the whole thing hilarious and adorable and so very sweet that she had no other choice than to laugh as well. To ease his mortification, she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his cheek, pulling back to see his intense blush had lessened to a soft dusting of pink over the bridge of his nose as he looked down shyly. The others watched with laughter stuck in their throats at the sweet sight they witnessed: Mr. Frost nodding his head approvingly, Mrs. Frost smiling tenderly at the two, and Emma wondering if she would have to do that to some boy, too, in her future and not really looking forward to it. The rest of dinner carried on in this way, all the members of the family poking fun at Jack for his infatuation with their guest while the boy in question tried to defend himself while blushing redder than a tomato. Maya felt comfortable in the friendly atmosphere, glad that she finally met his family and that they seemed to approve of their relationship so far. Well, at least they didn't hate her; that much she could pick up on. Dinner came to an end, as did dessert, and Mr. Frost along with Jack and Emma cleared the table while Mrs. Frost remained in the dining room with Maya. While Jack was helping his father with the dishes, the man washing and Jack drying and Emma putting them away, he couldn't help but to overhear the conversation that his mother was having with his girlfriend.

"Maya, may I ask you a question?" the woman's voice carried to his ears as he strained harder to listen.

"Of course, Mrs. Frost."

"…Do you really like my son?"

Jack's curiosity was piqued by that questioned, as was his confusion; "I, uh…I'm afraid I don't fully understand the question," Maya replied hesitantly.

"It's just that…I remember Jack telling us exactly how you two met and truth be told, the circumstances were absolutely horrifying. You were staring death in the face, my dear, and I had read somewhere that people who are on the verge of dying, but are saved by someone in the nick of time are then inclined towards the Hero Syndrome. Their rescuer then becomes someone they admire greatly and feel very grateful for, but sometimes mistake that gratitude for amorous feelings because they believe that they are obligated to show their rescuer romantic love. So…I'm just curious to know if you truly do have feelings for my son or if you only 'think' you do."

There was silence for some time and Jack strained his ears even harder to hear Maya's response, but was abruptly brought back to reality when his father elbowed him in his arm and ordered him to continue rinsing the dishes. With a small grumble, the boy did as he was told, but tried to keep an ear out for the rest of the conversation. Sadly, it had carried on without him hearing Maya's answer. Once the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Jack and his father wandered back into the dining room while Emma shot herself to the teen girl's side, pulling and tugging on her hand excitedly.

"Maya, let's play a card game! I got new cards for Christmas and I'm really good at them, so come on! Let's play!" the little girl chirped as she dragged her new found friend up from her seat and into the living room.

Jack narrowed his eyes at his sister and placed his fists on his hips, "Emma, don't drag my girlfriend around. Besides, it's getting late and I should walk Maya home."

"Oh, I don't mind," the girl in question cut in, grinning back at Jack while still having her hand yanked on by the energetic child, "One game won't hurt me. I'm down to play."

"Yay! Come on, come on!"

With a sigh, Jack followed his sister and girlfriend into the living room where they cleared the coffee table and took seats on the floor, actually preparing themselves for more than one game. And more than one they did play as a quick game rapidly turned into what felt like a tournament, a full hour passing by with the three young people battling for the title of 'Champion'. Emma was having a blast playing with her older brother and his counterpart, finding herself drawn to Maya and enjoying her company more than she thought she would. She was whimsical and entertaining, often making jokes and poking fun at Jack as they played and including Emma in conversation while showing a genuine interest in her, like she really cared about the little girl's opinion and not just asking because she felt obligated to do so. The child didn't look at Maya as one of Jack's friends; she looked at her as one of her own friends and hoped that she would continue to be just that: her friend.

It really was getting late by the time they played their last game for the night, Emma claiming the championship title and giggling avidly. Despite her efforts to beg, Jack called it the last game and got to his feet before leaning down to help Maya stand up as well.

"We'll play again later, Emma, okay? It's time that I walk Maya home," he told his sister, ruffling her hair affectionately.

The child puffed her cheeks as she stared at the boy, but argued no further as she shot up from her place at the coffee table and launched herself at Maya. The ebony girl stumbled back a little from the sudden motion, instinctively wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders as the girl clung to her waist.

"You will come back, won't you Maya?" Emma asked, looking up with her puppy dog eyes, "You have to come back and play!"

Hazel eyes blinked in slight confusion before they shimmered with a warm light and a head full of black curls nodded, "Sure, Emma, I'll be back. Maybe next time I'll bring my cousin with me and we can all have fun playing together."

The little girl smiled brightly at her words, quite satisfied with her answer as she let her go. Jack then gently placed his hand on the small of Maya's back and guided her to the front door. Everyone gathered in the hallway leading to the door and watched the two teens wrap themselves up in their winter coats and scarves, the Frost Family beaming warmly at the young woman their son had deemed worthy to bring home for dinner.

"Thank you so much for having me for dinner and for making it fun," Maya thanked them, smiling brightly in their direction.

"It was no trouble at all, Maya. We're glad that we got to meet you, finally," Mr. Frost replied, shooting Jack a pointed look that the teen returned with a roll of his eyes, "You're a delightful girl to have in our home. Don't be a stranger."

"Thank you, sir!" Maya giggled in embarrassment, turning to Jack when he tapped her shoulder and handed over her scarf.

"Okay, you guys, I'll be back once I take Maya home," Jack told his family as he opened the front door, welcoming the way the brisk air brushed over his face as white snowflakes gently floated down to earth.

"You're welcome here any time, dear. Like my husband said, don't be a stranger," Mrs. Frost expressed with a beautiful smile, "You two be safe, okay? Are you sure you don't want us to drive you home?"

"I'm okay with walking. It's really not that far."

"Alright then, take care, Maya."

"Thank you!"

She waved graciously at the three other members of the Frost Family as she and Jack made their way down the porch steps, feeling their eyes still on them well after they stepped onto the sidewalk and continued toward her grandmother's house. When they were a good distance away from his house, Jack slowed their pace to another leisurely stroll and took Maya's hand in his, lacing their fingers together once more. He looked at her profile fully, his eyes gentle and warm and filled with wonder at her beauty. Her hair was starting to accumulate a crown of snowflakes as they landed on her head, her long eyelashes catching the white powder on the tips of their strands. She must have felt herself being watched for her hazel green eyes snapped in his direction without warning and blinked in curiosity.

"What?" she questioned, furrowing her brow shyly.

He let out a soft laugh and leaned over to place a gentle kiss right underneath her ear, "It's nothing. I was just thinking that you look beautiful."

He kissed the same spot again, looking acutely satisfied when she looked away bashfully, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him, feeling her warmth heat the left side of his body as their steps matched in time and echoed around in the still, night air. He looked down at her and grinned widely.

"Now see? Dinner with my family wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked her cheekily, pulling a smile from her in the process.

"No, it was actually really fun. Your parents are nice and your sister is a sweetheart. I like them all," she answered truthfully, casually wrapping her own arm around Jack's back.

"And they like you, I can tell. My sister has never gotten that excited over any of my friends that she's met. I think you might have inherited a little sister tonight, heh."

Maya laughed, "I don't mind. I think Malcolm would like her, too. They can run each other into the ground, haha."

Jack's smile seemed forever fitted to his face as he lowered his gaze to the ground, watched as their steps synchronized perfectly to one another. The conversation that he overheard his mother having with Maya suddenly came to the forefront of his mind, or, more specifically, the question that he never heard the answer to.

"Hey, Maya." The girl looked up at her name being called; "Earlier, when I was washing the dishes with my dad and Emma, I heard my mom ask you a question…about if you actually liked me or if it was just this Hero Syndrome thing that made you think you liked me," he started, catching the way her eyebrow quirked up in realization before settling back down again as he continued, "I didn't get to hear your answer. So…what did you tell her?"

Maya had remained quiet through his question, her eyes looking between the concrete sidewalk and the boy next to her. She tilted her head to the side and bit the inside of her lip, shrugging her shoulders a moment later.

"I just told her that, while the Hero Syndrome might be the case for some people, it wasn't for me. I do feel grateful to you for saving me that day at the lake, Jack, and on that day when my auntie came to the house, but I don't feel in any way the obligation to like you the way that I do. I like you because it's you, because you made it easy for me to like you. I like you because of who you are and not because you're my hero."

He listened attentively, feeling a shiver run down his spine when she said his name, and hugged her tighter to his side while his lips placed gentle kisses to the top of her head. His chest burned pleasantly at her answer, a sense of accomplishment filling his being that his romancing her was what won in the end and not his daring deed to pull her from the icy water of the lake all that time ago.

"Thank you, Maya," he whispered, the pair turning down her street with her grandmother's house coming into view.

"For what?" she inquired back just as quietly, staring up at him.

Jack just shook his head with a warm laugh, "Just thank you."

She blinked and felt all the more curious, but said nothing else as they drew closer to her place of residence. Within minutes, they were on the porch with the light shining above them and the inside of the house dark save for her parents' bedroom light that was shining on the other side of the house. Jack and Maya faced each other, the boy clutching her hands in his as if never wanting to let go, his eyes staring deeply into her own.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Jack. I had a lot of fun and the food was amazing; make sure to tell your mom I said that," Maya told him, nudging him in the arm with her elbow without breaking her hand from his.

The blue eyed teen laughed lightly and nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am."

Maya smiled cutely and looked down shyly, but found her vision filled with the color of ice blue once again when Jack released her hands, cupped her cheeks, and then lifted her head to claim her lips. His hands- large, strong and cold against her skin- cradled her face gently as his lips molded against hers sensually. The dark-skinned girl placed her fingers over his and kissed back, her heartbeat quickening when his tongue easily slid into her mouth and tangled around hers. After a moment of sweet yet intense kissing, they broke apart and stared at one another, their breaths hot and visible in the cold air. Jack truly felt like he could kiss her forever if she let him, her lips soft and full and enticing him to kiss her again, especially when she bit her bottom lip like she was now. He held back, though, and brought her in for a warm hug.

"Goodnight, Maya," he bid to her in a kind voice, pulling back to gaze at her face.

"Goodnight, Jack," she replied, giggling quietly when he cupped her face again and placed a kiss to her forehead.

He released her from his hold and slowly made his way down the steps of the porch, looking back at Maya every few seconds until he was out on the sidewalk. She hadn't gone in yet and was watching him as he walked back in the direction they had just come from, both teens staring at the other with silly smiles on their faces. Jack waved at Maya one last time, an action that she copied towards him, before he continued walking and lost sight of her. He was alone again and felt strangely empty now that she wasn't right beside him like she had been a few minutes ago, but he knew that when the morning came, he would be able to see her again and that thought made him feel light and happy.

With his hands in his pockets, he walked back home with a warm…and loving smile on his face.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **I don't even know what to think about this, but tell me what you think, guys! I think it needs a little more drama, so I'm going to see what I can do. Anyway, hope you liked it and leave a review! They make me happy! Especially on bad days, hehe. Until next time! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8: Festival of Hearts

**Crimsonwings92: **Look who's back! Ah! I finally found my inspiration, people! I'm finally back! Hahahaha! Oh, it feels so good to be writing this story again! I'm sorry for leaving all of you hanging like that, I feel like such a failure, but I also want to thank all of those that still supported me and wished the best for me even when I quit for a time. And a special thanks to **Jane Frost **for giving me a list of ideas that I looked at again and again; your list helped to jump start my imagination, so thank you my friend. You're a beautiful soul. Now I'm back, my pretty readers, and I fully intend to finish this story. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it and of course it's late for Valentine's Day, but it's sort of dedicated to that holiday. Enough with my rambling! Here is the real Chapter 8 of **A Frosty Season****. **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **ROTG is not mine.

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 8: Festival of Hearts**

It was only mid-February and it was still rather cold outside, but for the most part, it had stopped snowing long enough for the white powder now turned to ice to start melting away into muddy puddles. The sun was out with a few clouds drifting across the blue expanse of sky hovering above them, the gentle rays casting late afternoon shadows across the ground as it began its journey towards the horizon at slow and steady pace. Outside in the backyard of a powder blue, two story house with white shutters, the sound of shrieking children and a playful roar rose into the air.

"Grrrrr! Man, am I hungry for little children today! I'm going to nibble their fingers and bite on their toes!"

"Ah! Malcolm, hurry! We have to run from the monster!"

"No, monster, no!"

In a flurry of little feet and long, brown hair, Emma and Malcolm ran around the backyard with Jack close behind with his arms over his head as he chased them playfully. The children were laughing excitedly and shrieking every time he roared, both heading straight for the teen girl kneeling on the ground and watching the action unfold in amusement.

"Maya, help us! The monster is going to get us!" Emma exclaimed as she and Malcolm hid behind the girl who then gasped dramatically.

"Oh no! The monster! He loves to eat little children!" she played along, rising up on her knees.

"I'm going to get yoooouuuu!" Jack announced, slowly approaching the trio.

"Quick, you two! Up in the castle where the monster won't get you!"

Moving like Maya said, Emma grabbed the toddler's hand and zoomed them both over to the adventure play set Mr. and Mrs. Frost had bought and put together for Emma when she was two years old. They climbed the stairs to the 'tower' and giggled excitably while Maya remained on the ground facing Jack. He stomped his way towards them, still growling and roaring with a wide grin on his face.

"Step aside, princess, or I will eat you, too!" he threatened, moving closer with his hands still above his head, ready to attack.

Maya glared playfully and put her hand out, "Don't take another step, you mean monster! I will not let you eat the children!"

"Then your fate is sealed!" he bellowed in his monster voice, lunging forward and biting on her neck.

Maya gasped loudly and flailed her arms before putting her wrist to her forehead theatrically, "Oh no! Emma! Malcolm! The monster's got me! Run! Save yourseeeeelllvvess!"

She then slowly lowered herself to the ground with Jack following, pretending to be dead as the two kids on the play set made their way towards the yellow slide; "Maya, no! We'll save you!" the little girl declared fiercely as she and Malcolm slid down the slide and then jumped on top of Jack, "Take that, you big bully!"

"Take that! And that!" Malcolm joined in, tackling the white haired boy and rolling onto his head.

"Oh no, you found my greatest weakness!" Jack growled out as the kids rolled him off of Maya and onto his back before sitting on him, "Warm cuddles and love! I'm powerless against it! No! You've defeated me!"

"Get him!" Maya shouted as she also joined the fray, tickling Jack's sides as the children jumped on him and squished his face.

"Ah! No! I'm ticklish! Hahahahaha! Mercy, mercy! Hahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!"

Laughter filled the air from all four young people, three practically torturing the one on the ground as they tickled him relentlessly. There were tears starting to roll down Jack's cheeks from his laughing too hard, his only salvation coming in the form of his mother as she made her way down the steps of the back porch and into the yard with a tray of hot chocolate in her hands. Mimi Frost stared at the pile of youth on the ground with a warm smile on her face, her poor son twitching and jerking about as his girlfriend, sister, and little playmate towered over him.

"All frozen children! How about some hot chocolate? You guys can warm yourselves up," she announced, setting the tray on the wooden table set up in the backyard.

"Yay! Hot chocolate! Come on, Malcolm!"

"Chocolate! Chocolate!"

Emma hopped up and again took Malcolm's hand, pulling him over to the table where she helped him sit down before they were both handed mugs of the hot drink. Maya and Jack were left over by the play set, the teen boy lying motionless on the ground after the tickle attack and his girlfriend kneeling beside him with an amused smile on her face.

"Did you kill my son, Maya?" Mrs. Frost asked from across the yard with a playful tone to her voice.

"It was an accident, I swear! I'm sure we can hide the body!" the girl replied just as jokingly before giving a surprised cry when Jack suddenly shot up and pushed her down on her side.

"You guys think you're so funny," he whispered against her hair as she giggled, moving the soft tresses aside to kiss her cheek down to the area he had bitten earlier.

"I don't think; I _know _we're funny. Watching you squirm was hilarious," she retorted with a wide grin, their faces so close to each other that their noses bumped together every time one of them moved their head.

"Oh yeah?" Jack slid his hands down to her sides and gave a light squeeze.

Maya jolted and shook her head furiously while rolling onto her other side in an attempt to get away from his evil fingers, "AH! Nononono, Jack! I'm sorry! Please don't tickle me!"

He gave a bark of laughter before removing his hands from her sides, getting to his feet and then lifting his girlfriend up into his arms like a man would his bride. She shrieked at the sudden elevation and wrapped her arms around his neck as he laughed again, carrying her over to the table and setting her down on the seat, all in the presence and witness of his attentive mother.

"Well, aren't you the natural Romeo?" the older woman teased as she handed him and Maya their mugs.

"Only to my Juliet," Jack replied with a grin as she pinched Maya's ebony cheek lightly and then kissed it affectionately.

The assaulted girl simply rolled her eyes and took a sip of the drink, "Thanks for making us hot chocolate, Ms. Mimi. It's perfect!"

"Awe, anything for one of my darling girls," the woman responded with a loving, motherly smile as she reached out and stroked Maya's cheek with her hand, "I consider you and Malcolm one of my own now, Maya, and what I would do for Jack and Emma in my house, I would do for you as well."

The teen girl felt her cheeks burn from the sweet gesture and nodded her head. After the dinner she had with Jack and his family, she had made it a point to not be a stranger, like they had asked, and went to visit almost as often as Jack visited her grandmother's house. She also took Malcolm along with her, as was the agreement she had with her parents, which wasn't much of a problem since Jack already loved the child and Emma had taken to him immediately. Looking over now, Maya saw the two children smiling and laughing at each other as they sipped the hot chocolate and tried to catch the marshmallows on their tongues. For two months, both the teen girl and ebony child had been welcomed visitors at the Frost Family house and the warmth exuded by the family made Maya feel safe for the both of them and almost forget about the upcoming custody battle.

Mrs. Frost tucked the tray she had been carrying under her arm and stared at the girl she had come to adore and accept as her son's girlfriend, a smile still on her face, "How are your lessons going, Maya? Are your teachers from your school still working with you online?"

The teen girl nodded, black curls bouncing in the process, "Fortunately for me, yes they are. I'm so grateful to have such wonderful teachers; they're basically the reason why I'm still enrolled at my old school and not being forced to transfer to a school here."

"That really is wonderful of them to do for you," Mrs. Frost replied, pausing for just a moment before asking, "Do you miss being back in California? At your school with all your friends?"

Maya blinked as she took another sip of her drink and nodded truthfully, "To be honest, yeah. I miss the familiar building and all of my friends and going with them to our favorite hangout spots, being silly and goofy with people I've been with my entire life."

As she was answering, Maya missed the way Jack watched her with the light in his eyes growing a little dimmer. He kept looking from her to the top of the table and then back to her, his expression saddening some at her words; Mimi didn't miss this change in his demeanor, but she didn't call attention to it for the next words out of Maya's mouth would be what Jack needed to feel reassured.

"But, it's not like I'm unhappy here," the girl continued with a shrug and a smile, "I have Jack and Emma and this entire family, not to mention Malcolm and my own family. I'm not alone here, not entirely, so I'm fine with it."

Jack's blue eyes were wide as he listened, his cheeks turning a slight pink for more reasons other than the cold wind swiping over them. Wordlessly, and with a smile, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, giving her cheek gentle kisses while she held onto him, her own hazel green eyes wide with curiosity. Mimi's eyes shone with the accepting warmth of a mother, nodding her head a moment after in approval.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Maya. It warms my heart to know that you love us as much as we love you. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to let me know," she informed her, earning a nod that she accepted, "Alright then, I'll leave you kids alone now. Have fun and don't stay out here too long or you'll be sure to catch a cold."

The older woman bent down to ruffle her Emma's hair and kiss her forehead, pulling a giggle from her before standing straight, nodding to the two teenagers, and pivoting around to return inside the warm and toasty house. Once she was gone, Maya turned to Jack who still had his arms around her shoulders and blinked at him. He just simply attacked her cheek in kisses, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling, before he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and held her head steady as he pecked her lips gently. The sound of giggling was what pulled them from each other, the two teens looking across the table to see Emma laughing at them with her arms around Malcolm, copying her brother's actions by kissing the child's cheek repeatedly and making him shriek in laughter when she blew him a raspberry.

"Emma! Cut it out, you're too young for that!" Jack exclaimed quickly as he pulled away from Maya to face his baby sister.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you went kissing all over Maya in front of an eleven year old and a six year old," the brunette girl retorted smartly with narrowed eyes, still clutching Malcolm to her side and swaying, "Besides that, Malcolm is so cute! I would have done it anyway, heehee."

Said little child started giggling uncontrollably as he was cuddled, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist the same way he would do to Maya if he couldn't reach up to her shoulders. Jack was tense for a moment, foolishly believing that this was the start for Emma to liking boys and wanting to hug them and hold hands with them…probably kiss them one day, but a nudge and a playful grin from Maya had him relaxing back against the wood of the bench and smiling with her.

"I'm not going to lie, Jack, it is going to happen one day, but not today. Malcolm is six," the ebony beauty reassured him, "He doesn't even know what a girl is let alone find any of them attractive."

The white haired teen couldn't help the spluttering of laughter that left his lips at her words, Maya giggling along with him until the catchy tune of her cell phone caught her attention. Whipping the device out, she realized she had a few messages from several people that she hadn't answered yet and set about replying to them accordingly.

"Psst…Jack…"

Blue eyes averted away from the distracted Maya and turned to lock with the dark, playful brown of Emma, the little girl grinning as she drew a heart in the air with her fingers and then pointed to the dark skinned teen. It took Jack all of three seconds before his eyes lit up in realization and he nodded excitedly.

'Where did you put it?' he mouthed to her, glancing at Maya to see if she was paying attention; thankfully, she was still busily replying to all of her text messages.

"On the porch railing in case you wanted to give it to her now," the little girl answered, pointing up near the stairs of the porch.

Jack followed her finger and spotted a bright spot of pink on the white railing. He smiled, thanked his sister silently, and then got up to retrieve the object he desired while his girlfriend was occupied with her phone. Maya had just finished typing out her last message to her mother when she noticed Jack making himself comfortable once more at the table and pushing something small towards her with his finger. Looking down, her eyes focused on the object to find a cardboard box that had been cut, shaped, and painted pink like a heart with the black words "Be My Valentine?" written in the middle of a smaller red heart. It didn't look like one of those premade heart boxes that everyone buys at the store; in fact, it looked very homemade right down to the jagged cuts on the edges of the heart that looked like someone attempted to sand down to be smoother, but weren't entirely successful. She raised her gaze to Jack once more, mildly surprised to see him avoiding her stare as he ran his hand through his hair nervously with a pretty pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Um, happy Valentine's Day, Maya. Or, actually, happy _early _Valentine's Day," he recited bashfully, shyly lifting his eyes to lock with hers, "I know it's a day early, but there's a special reason for that."

"…Valentine's…Oh my God, Jack!" Maya exclaimed, a bright smile blooming over her face as she picked up the crudely made heart box and held it in her hands carefully, "Did you make this by yourself?"

"I helped!" Emma declared suddenly as her hand shot into the air.

"Yeah, Emma did help. I cut the shape and put the box together while she decorated it for me."

"Awe, thank you for your hard work, Emma." Maya reached over to ruffle the girl's hair in gratitude, the little girl nodding at the acknowledgement and smiling at her brother.

Jack smiled back, but it soon faded as doubt filled his features and he bit his bottom lip while eyeing the obviously self-made gift; "I, uh, I know it's not as fancy as the hearts and candies found in the store and it's probably not as good as other gifts I'm sure you've received from guys in the past years, but I thought it would mean something more to make the gift myself and, again, I know it's early, but there is a reason…for…"

The boy stopped when he realized that Maya was just staring at him with her elbow propped up on the table with her chin in the palm of her hand and her eyes narrowed blankly. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck as the heat of his embarrassment burned a trail down his throat.

"I'm rambling, huh?" he asked her, his usually smooth persona disappearing for a moment, "Or you hate it…right?"

"Jack, when have I ever acted like such a superficial brat that you would think I wouldn't absolutely love a gift that you took the time to make for me?" she retorted with a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked down at the box again, "I adore homemade gifts and this one is so cute!"

She scooted extremely close to him and stole a quick kiss, which surprised him into an even deeper blush, before returning to her original spot, "Besides, it makes me feel better about the gift that I made for you."

"You _made _a gift for _me_?" he repeated, earning a nod from the girl.

"Sure did, but you won't be getting it until tomorrow," she answered with a teasing look, "With that being said, how come you're giving my gift to me so early?"

"Open it up and see."

With those big blue eyes glimmering so excitedly like they were, Maya couldn't resist and lifted the lid of the cardboard box gingerly to peer inside. There, she saw that the little heart box was filled with various chocolate candies like Hershey's Kisses, Mini Reese's Cups and M&Ms, but what caught her attention was what was sitting on top of the candy. Two tickets stared back at her, the words "Festival of Hearts" written in bright, neon red and pink glaring up from the smooth, thick paper.

"Festival of Hearts?" she read aloud, looking to her boyfriend to see him nod.

"Yeah, it's basically a fair dedicated to Valentine's Day. It's supposed to be fun; I'm not completely sure myself since I've never gone before," he explained, moving next to her to look at the tickets.

Maya looked up at him in mild surprise, "You haven't?"

He shook his head. "How come?" the girl asked a moment later.

Jack just shrugged demurely and scratched the back of his neck again, "Because there was no one that I wanted to go with before, but…now it's different. I have you and I want to go with you. So…will you be my date?"

He gently wrapped his fingers around hers and stared into her eyes, that blush never once leaving his cheeks, but the smile remained as warm as ever; "The festival is tomorrow. Aster and Tooth will be going as well, which means that we can all go together. So, will you go with me?"

"I can't even believe you're asking me," she replied, holding the box out to Emma and Malcolm to let the two children pick out their choice of candy. She then unwrapped a chocolate kiss, popped it in her mouth and then turned to kiss Jack directly on the lips. Her chocolate coated tongue dove into his mouth, making the boy gasp in shock before he relaxed and returned the kiss just as eagerly.

"Of course I'll go with you," she whispered when they pulled away, giggling some when Jack nudged her nose with his in a cute eskimo kiss.

"Wonderful, it's a date then," he said lowly, having just enough time to give Maya one last kiss before Emma and Malcolm were hollering for more chocolates.

The four of them stayed outside for a few more minutes, laughing and joking together until Maya decided that it was time to get Malcolm home so he could warm up before it got too late in the evening. Jack offered to drive them home so they wouldn't have to spend too much more time in the chilling air; the girl accepted gratefully and got up to follow him inside. He told his mother what he was doing, Mimi Frost bidding good bye to Maya and Malcolm with hugs and kisses for them both, and then ushered Emma to get comfortable and to stay inside. The little girl, after a moment of pouting because she wanted to go as well, said her farewell to their dark skinned company with a smile and made them promise to return to the Frost house to play some more.

"And don't forget to bring Malcolm with you, Maya!" Emma ordered cutely, hugging the girl around her waist at the front door.

"Haha, I won't, Emma, I promise," the teen humored her, embracing the little girl back before moving on through the door to the porch at Jack's coaxing, "I'll see you later, okay chickie?"

"Later, Maya! Be safe!"

A head full of curly hair nodded as Maya waved one last time at the brunette child before following Jack to his red Accord with Malcolm nestled in her arms. The trio hopped into the car, the older cousin placing the small child in the backseat while she rode shot gun, and drove the short distance to Annie Rhodes' house. Jack walked Maya and Malcolm all the way up to the front door, stopping and facing his girlfriend as she placed Malcolm inside the house and told him to start taking off his boots and jacket while she said good bye to Jack.

"Thanks for taking us home, Jack. That was really sweet of you," she thanked him, smiling gratefully.

"Anything for my Valentine," the boy responded smoothly with his signature Jack Frost confidence, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her close to him.

Maya laughed and shook her head, "Such a sweet talker. Be safe going home, okay? Don't let me get a phone call telling me that you're in the hospital because some dude came up and cracked you on the back of the head all because you weren't paying attention."

"That's pretty specific," the white-haired boy retorted with a lop-sided grin filled with amusement.

His girlfriend shrugged, "I watch a lot of crime shows."

She quieted down when he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead before tilting his head down some to repeat the action against her lips. She jumped slightly by the rapid doings, her fingers instinctively lifting up to touch her lips while she stared at his face. Jack just grinned and tapped her nose.

"You're cute when you look at me like that, like a doe caught in the headlights," he teased her.

"Don't you mean a deer caught in the headlights?"

"No, I mean a doe. Does are prettier…and softer…like you," he answered, smiling serenely when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him warmly.

"…Be safe," she said, lifting her head to rest her chin against his chest.

Jack embraced her back, cradling the back of her head in his large palm as he nodded, "Of course, I always am. I'll text you later tonight about our date tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Good. Later, Green Eyes."

"Later Frostbite."

This time, a smirk crossed the teen's lips as he began making his way down the porch steps and towards the familiar gate. He stopped at his car and turned one last time to see Maya still standing where he left her; she was peering inside the house quickly, most likely making sure that Malcolm was alright, but when she turned those dazzling brown-green eyes towards him again, he smiled as his heart fluttered and lifted his hand to wave at her. She returned it and with that, he got into his car, started it up, and drove away, a large smile fitted almost permanently to his face.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&

It was 5:15 in the evening on Valentine's Day and Jack Frost was holed up in the disaster area he called his room, practically destroying the place to find the perfect shirt to complete his ensemble for his date that night. Considering that he had told Maya that they would be picking her up from her grandmother's house at 6:00 pm, he only had 45 minutes to accomplish this feat. Aster and Toothiana, the couple having arrived at Jack's house a quarter to 5, were seated close to a corner in the boy's room and were watching him as he picked through top after top, studying each one before tossing it to the floor in displeasure only to pluck up another one and do the same thing. It honestly looked as if a hurricane had blown through the room; jeans and jackets and shirts were scattered across every surface of the place and littered the floor from his previous endeavor to find most of his outfit. Shoes were tossed haphazardly on the bed, in the corner, and one even ended up on his dresser; how that happened was still a mystery to the two visitors.

"Hm…I don't know…it doesn't feel right," Jack mumbled as he stood in front of his full-length mirror, donning a red button-up shirt that had him cringing, "That's because it's not right."

He sighed heavily as he unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off his body, letting it fall to the ground in a wrinkled heap with the rest of his clothes; "I don't know why it's so hard to find a shirt for tonight," the teen commented off-handedly as he made his way back over to his closet half-naked, contemplating his next choice of top.

"Probably because they're all on the floor, mate," Aster replied, flicking off a blue turtle-neck that had somehow ended up on his leg.

"Thank you for your input, Boomer," Jack's voice returned sarcastically.

"I told you I'm not a damn kangaroo! My last name is Bunnymund!" the taller man fumed, his head looking about ready to launch off of his shoulders from his irritation; it really didn't take much to anger the man it seemed, especially when it came to his name.

A quick and firm tap on the head from the flirty little Toothiana had him calming down, though, "Relax, Aster. Jack just wants to look really nice for Maya on Valentine's Day; can you blame him for being a little crazy right now?"

Aster clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I just don't understand why he's trying so hard to dress to impress. It's not like this is their first date or anything."

"It may not be our first date, but you don't stop trying to always look good for your significant other. You should know that better than I do, Bunny, especially since you're wearing new cologne tonight. Trying something new for Tooth, aren't you?" Jack shot back with a cheeky grin as he came back into the room, holding a shirt in each hand and standing before the mirror.

The college student suddenly turned almost the exact same color as a cherry and stammered over his words, "W-What are you…I-I-I mean…I-I just…S-Shut up, ya damn wubby!"

Tooth only giggled as she took Aster's face in her hands and leaned down to give him a loving kiss, "I appreciate the effort, Aster. You make me feel so special."

As she cradled his head in her arms, Aster's blush dimmed to a rose pink color while the man smiled blissfully and buried his face in her chest, his large fingers wrapped around her wrist gently. Jack watched them for a moment, happy for their love and devotion to each other, before returning to his predicament at hand. The two shirts held in his fingers looked far too plain for the image he was trying to go for; what that image was, he wasn't sure yet, but he knew that those shirts were to be nowhere near the idea. Finally giving up on finding a shirt for himself, he whipped around to face his friends and whined pitifully to the female.

"Tooth! I need your help!" he stated, dropping the shirts on the floor, "I'm a dude and completely hopeless!"

"I thought you would never ask!" the flighty little female cried as she shot up from the corner and raced past Jack into the closet.

The teen had just enough time to hop out of the way and take perch on his dresser while Toothiana worked her magic. There was a flurry of colors and dark hair as she whizzed around, checking each shirt and jacket, calculating the look that she saw perfect for Jack for the evening. Within minutes, she was rushing back over to him with two articles of clothing in her arms and a wide smile on her face.

"Here, go try these on," she instructed confidently as the boy jumped back to his feet and took the shirts she offered him, "I believe you'll approve of my choices."

Toothiana had never lead him astray before, so Jack had no reason to doubt her abilities or her confidence. Following her orders, he returned to the closet to put on the shirts while the young woman remained standing with her arms folded a smug grin crossing her pretty features, showing just how sure she was that she had solved Jack's dilemma. And sure enough, the teen boy came strolling back into the middle of the room, satisfaction practically radiating off of him. He now donned a white dress shirt with a black tie, something that was elegant and handsome, along with a fitted, royal blue zip-up jacket to casual it up, both tops going perfectly with his dark jeans and black Timberlands. Tooth smiled and clapped her hands victoriously as Aster got to his feet to stand beside her, looking his little friend up and down approvingly.

"Oh, Jack, you look so handsome!" the young woman complimented him.

Aster shrugged nonchalantly, but smiled all the same, "She's right, mate. This will definitely have your little Sheila's heart racing for sure."

Jack grinned shyly as he blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks, you guys. Well, thanks mostly to Tooth for helping me find my shirts!"

"Awe, no problem, sweetie. It was my pleasure," the dark haired woman replied, wrapping her arms around the teen's shoulders as he moved to give her a hug while Aster stood beside them, checking his watch.

"We should probably get moving soon. It's a quarter to six already," he stated, looking up when he heard a surprised gasp from Jack.

"What?! A quarter to six?!"

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?!"

"It took you forever to get dressed, mate! What did you expect?! Time to stand still for you?!"

"Kind of, but whatever. I still have to brush my teeth and fix my hair!" Jack declared as he then zoomed into his bathroom.

"Good luck with that!" Aster called after him sarcastically, the sound of running water filling the room along with Tooth's amused giggles.

Miraculously, it didn't Jack as long as he had thought to fix his hair into the style he wanted it to be in, the youth quickly brushing his teeth afterwards and then spritzing himself with Maya's favorite cologne. Yes, not _his _favorite cologne, _Maya's _favorite; she loved the scent and expressed that whenever he put it on by burying her face in his chest and holding him for longer than was necessary.

Once Jack was done 'dolling himself up', as Aster had so nicely put it, everyone hopped into the man's SUV and made a beeline for Maya's grandmother's house. They actually made it right at 6 o'clock on the dot and Jack, after picking up the pink and purple tulips that were bound together by a sparkly pink bow, stepped out of the car and made his way up the walkway and porch steps to the front door. He knocked and stepped back to wait to be received; he was used to just waltzing into the house, but, like the dinner with his family, this was a special occasion and he wanted to do it right. About a minute later, the door opened and a smile stretched across his face when he saw a familiar head of curly hair appear before his vision. Maya stepped out into the cold cutely dressed in a short, gray shirt with a pink heart on it over a blank tank top, a pair of black short-shorts with black tights underneath it, dark gray ankle boots and a short, form fitting coat to keep her warm. Her hair was pulled and pinned to curl over her right shoulder, a pink bow to match the heart on her shirt locking the curls in place. Ice blue eyes swept over Maya's curvy form, Jack grinning as he blushed bashfully at her appearance.

"Wow, Maya…you look wonderful. So cute," he complimented the girl, taking her hand in his and twirling her around.

"Hehe, thanks, Jack. I tried to keep it nice yet casual," she replied, doing a little dip and spreading her arms out at an angle in a pose for him.

"I think it looks perfect."

"I think _you _look perfect." She leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips, surprising the boy who gasped and jumped before she pulled away. Maya grinned and closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent.

"And you're wearing my favorite cologne!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

The boy chuckled as held her chin between his thumb and index finger, "Anything to make my girl happy."

Maya's hazel green eyes glimmered beautifully with her delight, Jack's own blue orbs glistening with the tenderness he felt in that moment with her. However, they were soon interrupted by a car horn honking at them, followed by Aster's slightly irritated voice.

"Hey, c'mon, lovebirds! I would like to get to the fair sometime before midnight, if you don't mind!" he shouted at them through Tooth's passenger window.

"Ah, calm your cottontail, Kangaroo," Jack called back to him, grinning victoriously when he heard the man splutter in agitation and then say a string of what he could only guess were colorful words in his Australian lingo.

The white haired teen then turned back to Maya and offered her the pink and purple tulips, "These are for you."

"Ah! These are so cute! I like how they're not roses like everyone gets on Valentine's Day," she stated brightly as she took them in her hands and turned towards the door, "Wait right here."

She disappeared for a minute, then reappeared empty handed save for the small purse she pulled over her head; "I don't want to take them on our trip to the fair, they'll probably just wilt in the car and I don't want that to happen," she explained as she closed the door, "And don't you fret, Jack, I have your Valentine's gift, but you won't be getting it until later tonight."

She patted his cheek affectionately and then shrieked when he nipped the side of her hand playfully before wrapping his fingers around her palm and tugging her close.

"Well then, let's get going to the fair," he said, pulling her down the steps and through the gate, opening the back door for her and helping her inside the SUV.

"Finally! We can get this show on the road!" Aster cried out in exasperation, putting the car in drive and then zooming down the street towards the outskirts of town.

The SUV was filled with loud conversation, playful jokes, teasing remarks and lots of laughter. The girls were taking a plethora of pictures, catching the boys making funny faces that just made them howl in hilarity. Music blasted throughout the car, Toothiana playing DJ as she flipped from station to station that played some good dance music without instead of the sappy love songs that every DJ across the nation deemed worthy to play simply because it was Valentine's Day. At one point, Maya made Tooth stop on a station that was currently playing Snoop Dogg's "Sensual Seduction" and the girl started singing the sensuous song to her significant other, poor Jack turning as red as a tomato when his girlfriend made bedroom eyes that he didn't even know she possessed! Of course, Aster started laughing and poking fun at him until Tooth decided to join in on the fun and sidled up to her boyfriend seductively, her purple eyes narrowed alluringly while her lips brushed over his jawline and her pretty voice whispered in his ear.

The sudden jerking and swerving of the car revealed how unaffected Aster _wasn't _by Tooth's act.

The four of them eventually arrived at the fairgrounds without incident or injury, the college man parking his SUV in the flattened dirt area that was being used as a make-shift parking lot. Just in front of them was an array of lights and stalls and brightly lit rides with a Ferris wheel set up to the left inside the grounds. The smells of corndogs, hot dogs, hamburgers, chocolates, churros, and other delicious things wafted in the air above their heads. The pairs got out of the SUV, Aster taking the lead towards the entrance to the fair with Tooth at his side and Jack and Maya bringing up the rear with their hands already laced together. They handed their tickets to the greeter and were granted entry, their senses immediately assaulted by the lights, the sounds, the smells, and the feel of the heat from the food stalls and the other bodies walking around all bundled up.

Maya was completely captivated by the world around her; there were hearts and roses everywhere, there were _couples _everywhere, and she couldn't help but smile proudly when her own significant other pulled her close to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ready for some fun, my pretty little flower?" he asked her playfully, gently tapping her chin with a crooked finger.

She tittered and nodded her head, "As ready as you are."

"And that's what I like to hear!" Aster suddenly exclaimed eagerly as he nodded his head, his arm around Tooth's shoulders, "C'mon now, kiddies, the night is ours and all we're doing is burning moonlight! Let's hit a few games!"

With that command, the four of them fell into the flow of the vivacious and lively crowd of lovers, best friends, and family in search of a multitude of games to play and enjoyment to be had. The very first game they found, at least one that the tall Australian became overly excited about, was a shooting game. It was a competitive shooting game: you have thirty seconds and the player that shoots the most heart targets wins the game and gets a prize. Aster turned towards Maya, who blinked up at him curiously, and smirked.

"What do you say, little Sheila? Want to challenge me?" he suggested, bending down some to be eye to eye with her.

Maya quirked an eyebrow then smiled knowingly, "Better question is: are you ready to lose?"

Aster laughed at her retort, his competitiveness kicking in as he paid the stall runner for a round and then handed his opponent her gun. The stall runner went to stand next to the lever, preparing to pull it once the two players were situated and ready. Both male and female got into ready stances and lifted their guns, Jack and Toothiana standing off to the side and cheering them on respectively.

"By the way, Aster, I should probably tell you," Maya started, catching the man's eye as he glanced at her curiously, "Shooting games are my favorite at festivals."

The stall runner pulled the lever and a multitude of hearts started flashing and zooming by in rows, Maya and Aster furiously pulling the trigger on the guns to hit their targets. The music was going, noises were raging, and the little plastic bullets could be heard ricocheting off of the wooden hearts as they were knocked over. The thirty seconds seemed to take forever to end, yet it felt like it was over all too soon. The winner? Maya with a whopping forty-two hearts shot in comparison to Aster's seventeen. Jack hollered proudly at his girlfriend's win, chuckling and patting the defeated Australian's back as said man glowered at his loss.

"What prize would you like, little lady?" the stall runner asked his winner, grinning at her in amusement.

"The white baby seal," she declared, holding her arms out for the stuffed animal as it was handed to her before turning around to give it to Jack.

"Hey, this is a little backwards! Aren't _I _supposed to win stuffed animals for _you_?"

Maya just narrowed her eyes flatly and pressed the seal into his chest, "This is the 21st century, Jack."

Blue eyes blinked followed by a chuckle filling her ears as large, pale hands took the seal from her hold, "While I still think I should be the one winning you prizes, I'm not going to turn away a gift from my girl. Thanks, Green Eyes."

"You're welcome, Frostbite," she replied as she tilted her head back to receive the kiss he pressed to her lips.

Meanwhile, Tooth was busy trying to console a broken man as Aster practically pouted at his defeated. It wasn't that he was beaten by a girl, that wasn't it at all; what got him was the fact that he was beaten _so badly_! Maya kicked his ass and he was feeling the pain.

"There, there, Aster, it's not that big of a deal. You didn't know she was that good at point blank games," the brightly colored woman comforted her darling lover, patting his shoulder and caressing his cheek with her tiny fingers, "You didn't know she was good at point blank games at all. Besides, it's not like this is the only game you're going to play. There are others."

"Ha! That's right!" the man suddenly exclaimed as he shot up and turned to point at Maya with a determined look on his face, "There are other games and I promise you, Maya, I will beat you at the next one."

"Bring it on, Bunny! I would love to kick your ass again," the teen girl retorted readily, facing him head on.

Their smirk match was disrupted, however, when Jack wound his arm around Maya's waist and gently lifted her to stand behind him and Tooth whipped Bunny around to face her as she kissed him quickly on the nose.

"Down, you two, the night has just begun. No reason to get so competitive so early," the older female remarked playfully, calming the competitive man and girl.

"Yeah, besides, Tooth and I got the next game," Jack added, grinning at the little woman with a twinkle in his eye, "You ready to face me, Tooth?"

"Oh, you know it, Frost. I'm always ready to beat you."

"That's funny! Keep telling yourself that," he laughed, nudging her shoulder lightly.

Tooth responded with a smirk as she punched him in his arm, "You won't be laughing when I drag your butt through the dirt!"

The small group linked together again and wandered around the fairgrounds in search of a competitive game for Jack and Tooth to engage in. What they found was something that looked like a ring toss, only instead of throwing the rings over the neck of a glass bottle, the player had to toss a small ball to make it into the mouth of the glass bottle. You had five tries and the one that had the most balls in the opening of the bottle won the game and the type of bottle the ball landed on determined the level of the prize; the bottles closest to the players earned the winner a small prize, the ones in the middle of the booth a medium prize, and the ones closest to the stall runner a large prize. Jack and Tooth paid for their chances and faced each other with beaming smiles as they shook hands.

"May the best man win," Jack said playfully.

"Don't worry, I will," Tooth replied buoyantly, giving the boy's hand a tight squeeze before they both turned towards the game.

"Ready…" the stall runner said with his arm raised, "Go!"

To the sounds of Aster and Maya cheering them on, Jack and Tooth began their game. Jack tried to do overhand shots towards the bottles closest to the stall runner, but they just kept deflecting and bouncing off onto the lower bottles. Tooth, however, did it overhand and with much less strength, successfully landing each of her balls on top of the glass bottles farthest away from her. Needless to say, by the time all five balls were gone, Tooth was the victor of the game and the boys learned something about their girls that night: they both had a keen eye for small targets.

Aster praised his girlfriend and happily accepted the large stuffed bunny rabbit she won for him while Maya comforted her defeated lover with warm hugs and sweet kisses.

"Wow, I just had my ass handed to me," he stated in slight embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you did, but at least you had fun. There's always the next game, Jack. No worries," the girl cheered him up while rubbing his back with one hand, giggling ticklishly when he nuzzled his nose into her hair and nipped at her earlobe.

The night wore on filled with snacks, rides, and more games. The girls faced each other in a Valentine basketball game, both actually ending up in a tie and receiving small prizes since they didn't make enough points to get anything bigger. The boys then had a 'strong man' competition with the Hi Stryker, the carnival game where you swing a mallet down on a padded surface and watch the weight fly up towards the bell. Aster hit the bell with ease and Jack…got close, but there was no ringing which only resulted in a few minutes more of the older man's teasing. A few quick retorts about him being a kangaroo quickly brought the man off his pedestal, but soon the teen was running off into the night as his easily angered friend chased after him, the pretty little females left to laugh at their silly antics. As he had declared earlier in the night, Aster did beat Maya in the next game they faced each other in, a balloon and dart game that the man was a pro at and the teen girl was barely a novice in; he proudly received a large, fluffy hummingbird as his prize which he then handed over to Toothiana with an affectionate gaze when she shrieked in delight and clutched the bird to her chest. The only person who hadn't received a prize was Maya, a predicament solved when Jack faced his fluttering friend once more in a game that required them to knock over a series of stacked bottles with three baseballs and won. He then made his girlfriend the excited owner of a fluffy green frog that she hugged tightly and buried her face in.

The whole group was just a riot of laughs and fun with kisses and hugs shared at almost every given moment. However, everything started to wind down the later in the evening it got. It was almost time for them to make their leave from the fair, but first, they had one more ride they wanted to enjoy together yet separately. They made their way to the Ferris wheel, each couple getting a car to themselves for a few minutes in romantic solitude. Jack and Maya sat cuddled close together as their car started going up and around in a slow, circular motion, the air becoming slightly colder as they were pushed towards the night sky. The moon was shining brightly above them and they silently eyed it as they sat in content in each other's company. Jack's cologne still lingered on his clothes and Maya gently breathed it in before a smile stretched across her face.

"Tonight was fun, Jack. Thanks for asking me out," she stated in a low voice, as if afraid to break the serenity they were in as they hovered above the fair at the top of the Ferris wheel; the lights from down below flickered and shimmered brightly below them.

The teen boy gently turned his girlfriend's face towards him and kissed her gently on the lips, his cheeks slightly red from the tenderness and passion he felt towards her; "Maya, don't thank me for something like this," he told her with a small chuckle and smile, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I'm your boyfriend; I want to do stuff like this for you and _with you_."

The midnight beauty was sure if her skin were any lighter, the fire red blush flaming over her cheeks would be very visible. She smiled at him in return and nodded, leaning in for another kiss, this one longer and sweeter than any of the other ones they shared through the night. When they pulled back, Maya had a dreamy look on her face that she tried to blink away as she rummaged through her purse.

"I did promise you a Valentine's Day gift," she started, pulling a small red back tied with a pink bow out of her purse, "So here it is."

She held it out to her boyfriend who took it gingerly with an excited smile on his face. He untied the bow and lifted the lid carefully, his eyes widening at what he saw inside. There was an arrangement of small chocolates within the box, a brand that he didn't recognize, but laying on top of the chocolates, pretty and simple, was a small, white snowflake locked into a bracelet. He lifted the snowflake gently from the box and set the chocolates aside for a moment, staring at his gift quietly with those same wide eyes. Maya watched him anxiously, having doubts about if he would actually like the gift now that he was sitting right in front of her and holding it.

"I saw the snowflake in a crafts store," she explained, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, "It made me think of you, since you love winter and snow and all that, and I just knew I had to do something with it. I thought a necklace would be much too girly for you, so I thought I'd make it into a simple bracelet. I hope you like it."

"This is awesome, Maya, of course I like it!" he replied, grinning happily at her, "It's cute, too. Help me clasp it on?"

The girl reached over and hooked the bracelet around Jack's wrist, the little piece of jewelry fitting perfectly as the snowflake gleamed in the light of the moon. Jack held it up to study it, moving it in different angles as he smiled at it.

"You're really good at this stuff," he complimented her, "You said you made this?"

"Yeah. The chocolates, too."

"You _made _the chocolates!? No wonder I couldn't recognize what brand they were!" Jack picked up a piece of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before groaning in appreciation, "These are so good! How did you make them?"

"An old recipe my grandma had and lots of practice," she answered proudly as she showed him her hands that were riddled with small cuts and burn marks, "It took a few tries, but I was able to finally make them perfect. I'm glad they taste good."

Jack took her pretty fingers in his grasp, staring at the injuries he didn't notice before, and kissed them accordingly with a sweet gentleness. He then placed one of his hands on the back of her neck, gently grasping it as he moved forward until their noses were brushing each other and their breath was mingling.

"Thank you, Maya, for everything. _You _are the best gift I could ask for on any day," he whispered, making her giggle as he leaned up to kiss her eyelid, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack," she replied gently, closing her eyes and giving in to his kisses as they fell upon her lips over and over again.

Their ride soon came to an end, as did their night, and the tired couples got off the Ferris wheel and began to make their way towards the exit. Jack clasped Maya's hand tightly in his grasp, the new snowflake adorning his wrist glinting in the shimmering lights. His heart was filled with warmth overflowing, his eyes gentle as he gazed at his girlfriend. Maya herself couldn't believe that this was real for everything felt like a dream; the feelings she had for Jack were stronger than she's ever had for anyone and when she thought about his feelings towards her…it left her breathless and giddy and blissfully content.

She felt that nothing and no one could intrude on their colorful, wonderful world.

"…Hey Jack."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Someone said that I didn't have enough cliffhangers…well there you go, haha. I know I changed Jack's sister's name, but that's because I FINALLY found out what it really was, so don't worry, I will be going through and changing it in the other chapters, just not right now. What did you guys think? Was it good or bad or could be better? I hope I still have your support after leaving you for all this time. Please review! Until next time lovelies! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Cousins

**Crimsonwings92: **Hahahaha, it's been a month, ah! I know, it took super long, but I lost some of the inspiration again because I felt like I lost some of my readers! That and Tumblr has turned into my new addiction and I go on there to find pictures of Jack Frost for motivation. I think it would be cool if someone drew a picture of a scene from my story and posted it on Tumblr, but I don't have hope for it. Anyway! I'm finally back with the next chapter and I think everyone will be happy with it! The cliffhanger is finally revealed and to all those that thought the voice that called out to Jack was his ex…well, just read on, haha! A big thanks to my last reviewers: **TenebrisSagittarius, LightMyBulb, NewLightRiini**, a wonderful **Guest**, **Daisy54154**, and the lovely **XxLuna CosimaxX! **You guys made me smile and I'm so honored to have awesome readers like you! So, here you go, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians is a manifestation of Dreamworks and a beautiful one at that!

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 9: Cousins**

The air in the room was quiet and tense, almost stuffy despite how few people were actually there. Despite the sunlight streaming in through the windows situated strategically throughout, the gray walls cast a somber light and dampened any happy mood that might have been present. The man in the black robe on the stand appeared rather aged from his wrinkling white face, bushy beard, reflective specs and graying hair, but his voice was as strong and compelling as a young public speaker.

"Now let's see here…Case 378: the Rhodes family seeking custody of six year old Malcolm Debbs from his biological mother Ariana Debbs," the judge read the information he was given from the file sitting in front of him, turning to his left, "And Mr. Kozmotis Pitchiner will be representing the Rhodes family, correct?"

Standing beside Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes, the tall imposing figure of a slim man with black hair slicked back and piercing golden eyes nodded accordingly; "That is correct, Your Honor," the man named Kozmotis Pitchiner replied, his soft, smooth voice holding what sounded like the remnants of a British accent.

The judge then turned to his right, "And the Defendant, Ariana Debbs, will be represented by Mr. Cory Anderson, is that correct?"

The redheaded man standing beside a poorly put together Ariana, the woman constantly fidgeting as she continuously scratched at her exposed neck and chest and tugged at her ponytail, nodded his head, "Yes, Your Honor, that is correct."

The judge, known as Basin, cleared his throat and nodded his head as he set the file down and faced forward, "Very well, let this trial begin."

It was here that Maya, who was sitting in the audience with Malcolm, tuned out all conversation and fell back into her own thoughts while the child occupied himself with a simple coloring game on her phone. She saw the judge and she saw the lawyers; she saw her mom and dad and her aunt; she saw the bailiff and even that lady sitting in the corner, typing away silently like they did in those crime shows she liked to watch…but in truth, none of it really registered in her mind. The only thing that she could focus on right at that moment was the white haired, blue eyed boy sitting on her right with his arm leisurely resting on the back of the bench behind her and the black haired, golden eyed boy sitting on her left with his hands stuffed in his blazer pockets as he stared straight ahead with a bored expression evident on his face.

"_Hey Jack."_

_The deep voice that cut through the air around them had both teens turning behind them with curious expressions on their faces. Who they saw standing there had Maya cocking her head to the side in confusion and Jack gasping silently in pleasant shock. _

"_JayJay! Hey!" the white haired teen greeted happily as he approached the newcomer, clapping his hand on the other male's shoulder in good nature._

_It felt as if Maya were looking at Jack's twin; black hair styled almost exactly like Jack's contrasted greatly against that alabaster skin, those dark bangs sweeping over his brow and falling into piercing golden eyes that could freeze you to the spot. He had a strong, prominent jaw, just like Jack did, and had the same lean stature with the promise of well-defined muscles underneath his clothes. His attire was as dark as his physical traits: black jeans and a gray shirt underneath a black blazer with shoes to match. Plain black and yellow bands adorned his wrists and a simple black cord with a shark tooth strung through hung from his neck. _

_The stranger smirked at Jack's greeting, agitation hidden underneath that mask, "Still holding on to that old nickname, are you?"_

_Blue eyes glimmered playfully, a teasing smile stretching across his handsome face as he shrugged, "Hey, it's either that or Jackie. Which do you prefer?"_

"_I prefer my name."_

_The smile dropped from Jack's face for a moment before it returned, more subdued, "Awe, you're no fun." Then he turned around to Maya, who was still silently standing a few feet away from them and observing their interaction, and waved his hand for her to move closer, "Maya, come over here. I want to introduce you to my cousin."_

'_Cousin?' the girl thought incredulously to herself as she took the few steps to stand beside Jack, feeling comforted by his arm settling around her shoulders as she stared into those golden eyes that seemed so…cold, 'Cousin…Cousin…Cousin…'_

"_This is Maya Rhodes, my girlfriend," Jack introduced her proudly, looking down at her with a fond smile fitting itself to his face, "and this is Jackson Pitchiner."_

"_Jackson…Pitchiner?" she repeated, her eyes lighting up in recognition, "Pitchiner…that's our lawyer's last name. Kozmotis Pitchiner."_

"_That's my dad," Jackson replied evenly, eyeing the girl with steadily growing interest, "So you're the Rhodes case, huh?"_

_Maya's curiosity was piqued, as was her worry that he knew about her family history regarding Malcolm and his mother, and she tilted her head to the side again while her brows furrowed together. Jackson noticed her confusion and elaborated, "My dad told me that you and your family are his new case that he's handling. You don't have to worry about me knowing any details; he keeps all of that to himself and only tells me the basics of any case."_

_Her forehead smoothed back out and she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. However, Jack regarded her with his own bewildered expression and said, "You didn't tell me your lawyer's name was Pitchiner."_

"_I didn't know until yesterday," Maya answered truthfully, looking to her boyfriend, "I've kept myself busy with Malcolm to avoid having to think about the court case because I hate the idea of a trial, even if it is necessary, but Mom and Dad think it's time for me to at least know the lawyer's name since he'll be representing us soon. I'm actually going to be meeting him on Monday when he goes over with us the things to expect during the trial and the possible outcomes."_

"_Oh," Jack hummed, smiling encouragingly at the girl as she grinned back and shrugged her shoulders slightly._

_Maya returned her attention to Jackson, who had been watching them quietly with an unreadable expression on his face, and smiled politely while holding her hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Jackson."_

"_Uh, that's okay, Maya, he doesn't really-"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Maya."_

"…_Shake hands…with anyone."_

_To say the white haired lad was surprised when his normally aloof and uncaring cousin actually took the time to be a little more than just civil to someone that Jack was associated with would be an understatement. There are many a memory stored away in his mind of Jack introducing his friends to his cold and dark cousin only to have Jackson practically dismiss them with barely so much as a 'hello' in their direction. Handshakes or any kind of physical contact were never exchanged with any of them, not even with the sweetest person. However, Jack was not going to nitpick as long as it meant that his cousin and his girlfriend got along, so he just smiled brightly while the two shook hands and nodded._

"_Well, okay then! That's a first, but I'll take it!" he declared, pausing when his phone started ringing and he quickly moved to answer it, "Hey Aster…yeah…we're coming right now."_

_He hung up soon afterwards and turned to Maya, "That was the Kangaroo. They're waiting for us at the car; we should probably get going now."_

_She didn't argue and nodded her head, "Right."_

"_I guess I'll see you around, JayJay! Oh, did you need a ride or something?"_

_Jackson shook his head and turned his body in the opposite direction of the couple, "No, I have a ride. I came here with a few people I know and we're actually getting ready to leave, too. I'm going to go meet them now. I just wanted to at least say 'hi' since I saw you here."_

"_Well, isn't that thoughtful?" Jack replied teasingly with that silly grin of his before he turned to start walking with his hand on the small of Maya's back, "See you later then, cousin."_

"_Bye, Jack."_

"_It was nice meeting you, Jackson," Maya bid to the black haired boy, her torso turned towards him as she waved, "Maybe I'll see you around, too."_

"_Nice meeting you, Maya. Maybe," Jackson replied, the last words he spoke before he was lost in the crowds and Jack and Maya made their way towards the parking lot to Aster's car._

That 'maybe' turned out to be a big 'definitely' for within the next two weeks, the teen girl saw more of Jackson Pitchiner than she thought she should see of the cousin that hadn't been present up until then. Apparently, Jackson had been attending a boarding school up until the Friday before Valentine's Day, the boy having grown tired of it long before that and somehow convinced his parents to let him transfer to, really, anywhere else. He was now enrolled in the public school that Jack was attending, which also meant he was spending a lot of time at Jack's house and, through association, a lot of time around Maya. Not that they actually spoke to each other that often…not that they really spoke at all, but he was there.

Hazel eyes glanced at the dark being sitting next to her, appraising his appearance curiously. The resemblance between him and Jack was almost frightening for cousins, Maya thinking on more than one occasion that they were probably twins separated at birth and either didn't want her to know about it or didn't know about it themselves. However, when she compared Jackson to his father, their lawyer, Kozmotis Pitchiner, it would be downright ignorant of her to believe that he wasn't the man's son. That dark hair, that pale skin, those piercing golden eyes; it was all hereditary, as was that cold aloofness, evidently. When Maya finally got to meet Kozmotis, she couldn't help but feel that she was back standing in front of his teenage son, the man giving off an almost unapproachable aura as he spoke and interacted with them in a sort of detached way that made her think of robots.

The girl then began to wonder what Jackson thought as he watched his father in action. From the look of his expression, he wasn't very impressed or maybe, on the contrary, he just didn't have very many expressions to show. She must have been staring for too long for Jackson's yellow eyes suddenly snapped in her direction, catching her curious stare. Maya jumped at the abrupt look and quickly turned forward while a blush burned across her ebony cheeks. The cousin made her a little uncomfortable from time to time and she still couldn't quite grasp the reason why he decided to skip school that day with Jack to sit with her and Malcolm in the courtroom on the first day of the trial, but she welcomed the company and didn't complain. Besides, Jack was still with her and that knowledge warmed her heart as she looked to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. The white haired boy paused before whipping his head around to face her with his cheeks starting to color themselves pink.

"What was that for?" he whispered with a gentle grin, touching the spot on his skin where her lips had been.

Maya shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, though a playful smile pulled at the corners of her lips, "No real reason, to be honest. Just a thank you for being here today."

Jack's smiled brightened, as did his blush, and he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against her temple while his lips brushed over the apple of her cheek, "Awe, you make me feel special, Green Eyes."

She giggled at the tender kisses and shook him off before he could start kissing her anywhere else, chancing another glance at Jackson only to freeze momentarily when she was met with a rather intense fixed stare. It felt as though his inquisitive eyes were trying to tear into her soul and read her darkest secrets, the girl ripping her gaze away from his before she forgot how to breathe properly. A sudden squirming in her lap caught her attention, thankfully, and she looked down when Malcolm started whimpering uncomfortably.

"Maya, I have to pee," he whispered to his cousin, fidgeting even more.

"Uh oh," she muttered, taking her phone from the child and sliding it into her purse before placing him on the ground and turning to Jack, "He has to go to the bathroom. I'm going to take him out."

"I'll go with you," Jack replied, moving to stand once Maya had made her way past and looking at his own cousin, "You coming, JayJay?"

"As if I would stay here by myself," was the reply given as the quieter teen got to his feet as well and followed the trio out of the courtroom.

Once the door was closed, Maya took hold of Malcolm's hand before he could start running and went in search of the restrooms with the both Jacksons right behind her. It took them a bit of time, but after asking a security guard they were able to find the bathrooms just as the child was getting impatient.

"Okay, buddy, let's go," the ebony girl said as she made to go through the door of the female bathroom, but a sharp tug on her hand stopped her as Malcolm's face contorted in displeasure.

"No, Maya. That's the girl's bathroom!" he protested, tugging on her hand again.

"I know that, but I can't go with you into the boy's bathroom, Malcolm. Now let's go before you wet yourself," she insisted, trying to coax him along.

The little boy stubbornly shook his head again and stomped his foot, "No, that bathroom is for girls!"

"Malcolm," Maya sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

It was here that the ever sweet Jack stepped in and took Malcolm's hand in his larger one as he addressed his girlfriend, "I'll take him to the restroom, Maya."

"You will?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded decisively and looked at the child, "Come on, little buddy! Let's get you in there before you pee your pants!"

Urging Malcolm along, Jack took him into the men's bathroom and consequently left Maya and Jackson in the hallway by themselves.

Maya had never felt so awkward before in her life.

They were standing a good five feet away from one another, each one taking a space on the wall to harbor as their backs leaned against it. They were silent, one because she didn't know what to say exactly to start a conversation with the usually reserved teen and the other…well, it was hard to tell why the other was quiet. Maya wasn't going to fret too much over it, though; even if it made her uncomfortable, she wasn't one to try and force communication just to fill the void. She figured that if he wanted to speak, then he would feel free to do so.

"…You're weird."

…Well, then…

She fluttered her eyes in slow shock at the muttered sentence, black curls falling over a rounded shoulder as she turned her head to regard her companion with furrowed brows and confusion clearly set on her face; "I'm sorry, what was that?" she questioned, still trying to wrap her head around the words the sounded so very close to an insult.

"I said you're weird." Yeah, definitely an insult. "I thought you were weird the minute you opened your mouth to speak." More of an insult!

Maya's eye twitched, but she refrained from saying anything hurtful in return. Two wrongs don't make a right, right?

"Well, this is a first I'm hearing from you," she replied instead, clasping her hands behind her back as she moved her feet forward a little to slouch a bit against the wall, her head resting back on the plaster, "I was kind of wondering what you actually thought of me; it's nice to know finally. How am I weird?"

"You get too comfortable around people you hardly know," Jackson replied instantly, as if he were waiting for that specific question, "You don't look the least bit bothered that you're stuck out here with your boyfriend's cousin, a stranger in all sense of the word."

'You're right about being strange,' she thought to herself before she shrugged and shook a few loose curls out of her vision, "It's not like they went fishing; Jack will be back soon. Besides, you haven't given me a reason to feel bothered by you."

"Haven't I?"

She stared at him from the corner of her eye before she gave a guilty smile and shuffled her feet again, "Alright, if I'm to be completely honest, I do feel awkward and uncomfortable around you sometimes, but that's because you're always so quiet and your eyes are so sharp and cutting. They're so clear, but it's hard to tell what you're thinking."

"I don't try to be transparent," he retorted.

"Obviously," was her quick reply, one that actually pulled a small smirk from the teen boy.

"You don't stumble much in conversation, do you?" he asked half-jokingly, earning another shrug from the girl that may as well paten it, she was doing it so much.

"I have no reason to stumble. It's not like I'm flustered or anything," she answered, an easy smile pulling at the corners of her lips, "And now that I know how easy it is to hold a conversation with you, I have less reason to stumble."

"But you're being cautious, too, aren't you?"

The smile dropped and curiosity took over her face; she hadn't been expecting that question and felt a little thrown as Jackson's fixed stare burned into her face. His black bangs fell into his golden eyes, shadowing them, making them all the brighter against his white skin. His eyes now held a secretive light as he continued.

"You're carefully choosing your responses quickly so they're both smooth and vague while still holding the mask of truth. I don't doubt your words or what you're saying to me; you're not lying, but you're also keeping some things hidden, too."

"Isn't that what everyone does?"

"Not as flawlessly as you."

A pregnant silence settled over them once more, Maya mulling over Jackson's words and her companion waiting for her response. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders modestly.

"I…never really thought of it that way. That's cool, I guess. Like a superpower I didn't know I had," she stated with a small laugh, subconsciously trying to deter the discussion away from digging too deep into her character traits; she didn't like being analyzed.

Jackson noticed, but pressed a little more on the topic, "Have you ever stumbled in front of someone before?"

Maya blinked as she looked at him, his near expressionless face save for that small smirk playing across his lips, "…I did. Once."

"With who?"

"Jack."

A small chortle as Jackson shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

Maya brushed it off, "It really shouldn't be a surprise. We like each other, so of course it was bound to happen at some point, no matter how poised you are."

"What exactly did he say that tripped you up?"

"It's not that he said something. He just asked something I wasn't prepared to have questioned and it threw me off."

"What did he ask you?"

Here, the secretive nature that Jackson said was part of her personality made an appearance as her eyes glimmered and she smiled covertly while shaking her head, "That's between me and my boyfriend."

Well, it was worth a shot. Jackson smirked somewhat darkly as he chuckled lowly and leaned his head back against the wall while closing his eyes.

"Of course it is. You really are weird." Another insult! "But that's not a bad thing for you."

…Not…an insult?

If Maya had a weaker mind, she would have felt like she had just been on a mental roller coaster with this guy who went all the way around between insults and compliments and back to insults only to slide into a final compliment…or what she hoped was a compliment. As it stood, though, she was who she was and just decided to take his last sentence at face value and just accept it. No reason to make things awkward again by asking him to explain himself. What she learned about him so far was that if he wanted to elaborate, then he would.

"Maya."

She turned to him when he said her name, "Yeah?"

Jackson shook his head, black locks flowing loosely about his head, "Nothing, really. I just like your name."

Another thing she's learned so far: _Jackson _is actually the weird one. She wanted to play with her thoughts a little bit, try and figure out if there were any underlying hints in his words that she should be aware of, but all thought processes regarding their small and strange conversation was cut short when the door to the men's room swung open and Malcolm came barreling out with a happy smile on his face. Jack followed behind him, chuckling as the child ran three circles around Maya and then clung to her legs.

"I was starting to think he had drowned you in there," the girl stated teasingly as she looked at her significant other, her hand on Malcolm's head as he giggled and pressed his face into the skirt of her dress, "Was everything okay? He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"Nah, I wouldn't say a hard time, but he was unusually fascinated with the urinals and I had to do a little persuading for him to finish up," the white haired lad replied, looking between his cousin and his girlfriend, "What about with you two? Have any good conversations while I wasn't present?"

Maya laughed lightly and waved her hand, "We actually did have something of a conversation while we were waiting. Jackson was so kind to tell me that he thought I was weird."

"You _are _weird," Jack teased her, earning a swift smack to his arm from the girl; "I like it, though."

"You _love _it," she corrected firmly.

"You're right, mistress, I do love it," he mocked her, taking hold of her small fingers and bringing them up to pepper them with kisses before he pulled her close to steal one from her lips.

"Not in front of your cousin," she warned as she leaned back from his tempting kisses.

"Do me a favor, Jackson, and close your eyes," the blue eyed lad requested as he wrapped his arm around Maya's waist and leaned forward for another try.

She dodged it with a stern look, "Not in front of _MY _cousin, either!"

Jack sighed heavily in mock exasperation at being rejected, but smiled in the next instant before his eyes swept the ground for the toddler. His grin vanished as his brows knitted together and his arms loosened from around Maya's body.

"Um…your cousin's gone," he stated, glancing up at his girlfriend.

Maya blinked once then whipped around as his words registered in her mind, "Malcolm? Malcolm?!"

The child really was gone, but as hazel, blue and golden eyes searched the corridor, the girl caught the sound of his bubbly laughter and looked up the hallway to see the little being just disappear around the corner to the left.

"Wait, Mal-ack! Damn these heels!" she muttered as her foot twisted and she fell over, catching herself on the wall as both Jack and Jackson hovered over her to make sure she was okay, "Last time I try anything higher than an inch and a half."

Just as she got her footing back, with the help of Jack who had knelt down to secure the straps of her heels, a scream echoed through the halls and little Malcolm came running back from around that corner, looking startled with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Malcolm! What's wrong?!" Maya questioned him hurriedly as she ran towards him and scooped him up in her arms, cradling the shaking child against her shoulder, "What's wrong, buddy? What happened?"

A booming laugh shook through them and as the three teens looked up the hallway again, a giant of a man stepped into their view donning a rather impressive gray suit with a long, dark red coat to keep him warm. He looked to be the same size as a bear; twice as tall as they were and three times as wide. The white hair that sprouted from his head ran long and nearly blended right in with his equally long and fluffy white beard. Thick black eyebrows stood out against all the white on his face and sat like fuzzy caterpillars above his shimmering blue eyes.

His boisterous laughter shook through them again as he held his stomach, the deep and rumbling sound seeming to originate right from the core of his gut; "It appears I scare small child. My apologies, beautiful one," he said with a tip of his head towards Maya and Malcolm, his thick Russian accent startling all three teenagers.

"It's uh…It's okay," she responded, patting Malcolm on his back to soothe him while she eyed the giant cautiously, "He's generally afraid of…things that are bigger than him."

The man chortled and nodded his head, "That is not first time someone has told me that. That is how most see me: very big and intimidating. But I show you I am not so bad. I am actually nice guy. Look, little one."

With Maya's coaxing, Malcolm lifted his head towards the stranger just as the giant bent down to be eye level with him. He gazed at Malcolm and lifted his finger patiently while smiling at the toddler playfully before he reached into one of the pockets of his coat and pulled out a blue and green train engine. Just the sight of the toy made Malcolm start to smile. The man then held it in his large palm and wound the toy up with the butterfly dial on the side. He stooped lower and placed it on the ground, the train engine releasing a shrill sound from the little whistle on top of it before it started to move. Malcolm giggled and held his arms out towards the train, Maya setting him on his feet to let him play with it. Even the girl herself had to giggle at how cute it was, Jack staring at it with his own sense of fascination and Jackson merely glancing at it with a small frown, its ability to make Malcolm stop crying the only thing he found useful about it.

"What an adorable toy," Maya commented, giggling as the train rolled between her feet and Malcolm followed after it, the little boy clearly entertained.

"Wait! Here comes best part!" the man exclaimed, his blue eyes shining with the same excitement as a child.

Just as the engine passed through her feet, small plane wings slipped out through a slot on each side of the body of the train and a small rocket engine appeared on the back. The rocket lit itself and a golden red fire burst forth behind the train as it then took to the sky, flying above their heads. Now all three teens were staring at it in wonder, Jackson not able to ignore a flying toy train, while Malcolm shrieked with laughter.

"That's amazing!" Jack gasped, ducking to the side as the train flew close towards his head.

"It's is my newest invention!" the man declared proudly, his fists on his waist.

"You made that thing?" Jackson inquired, his eyes following the path of the toy as it flew at eye level.

"It is exciting new toy that will bring joy and wonder to children all over the world," the giant responded, watching the knickknack go around once more before he held his hand out and the toy landed in his palm again, "It is good, yes?"

"It's good, yes," Maya repeated with a smile, close to taking her words back when the rocket on the back of the train suddenly sparked and then ignited again, sending the toy zooming towards her. If she hadn't ducked, it would have clocked her right in the face, but instead it ended up crashing against an open door and falling to the ground in broken pieces.

Everyone looked at the broken train, then towards the strange man that had an awkward expression on his face before he hummed in the back of his throat and shrugged his shoulders, "Um…still working out kinks."

"That's a big kink to work out," Jackson remarked with his hands in his pockets and his eyes narrowed humorlessly.

The man made a dramatic noise in the back of his throat and shook his head, "It will be okay! The children are not going anywhere!"

Malcolm laughed and hugged his tummy, "Santa Claus is funny."

"Malcolm, that's not nice!" Maya reprimanded him, though she herself was trying to keep from laughing as well, "He's not Santa Claus."

The man interrupted and waved it off, "Is okay, beautiful one. It not first time someone call me that. It actually an accurate description! You see, I own a toy company and my name just so happens to be Nicholas St. North!"

Silence; "…You're joking, right?" Jack asked, earning a hearty laugh in response.

"It would be good joke! But no. Here…my card," North replied as he pulled a small, red card from his suit jacket and handed it to Maya.

The girl took it and read its contents, Jack and Jackson looming closer to read it as well, "Nicholas St. North. CEO of North's Workshop Corporations. Hey, I've heard of this company before. The main building is in the North Pole, isn't it? What are you doing out here in Michigan?"

"I have opened new toy store with the help of an old friend! I will actually be here for the next three months to make sure that it runs smoothly," North responded.

"Ah, sounds like fun," Maya stated, looking down in time to catch Malcolm tugging on North's coat to peer into the large pocket, "Malcolm, stop that! That's rude."

North chuckled as he scooped the child up and held him in his hands, smiling at the innocence staring back at him while Malcolm ran his fingers through his soft, white beard.

"It is quite alright, beautiful one. He is just a curious little explorer. He'll learn new things that way," he commented, laughing happily before handing Maya her cousin back, "Well, I must be going. I am meeting my old friend for lunch and do not want to keep him waiting."

Another tug on his coat and North peered down to see if another child had perhaps found their way to him. It wasn't a child, but he was roughly the same size as one, the rounded little man that barely came up to his knee with golden hair and eyes set upon his pudgy face looking back up at North with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently. The man was so silent, no one even heard or saw him coming which only surprised the three adolescents as they looked at each other in confusion. North just laughed loudly and held his arms out.

"Ah, Sandy! There you are! This saves me trouble of looking for your office," he greeted the stout man who only rolled his eyes and shook his head. North then turned to Maya, "This is the man I open new store with. His name is Samuel Sanderson, but I call him Sandy. He works with the Child Protective Services Division here in the courthouse."

Sanderson smiled at the trio and the child, waving his hand pleasantly in greeting without making a single sound. "He is mute," North answered their unasked questions.

"Oh. Well, I'm Maya and this is my cousin, Malcolm. It's nice to meet you both," she introduced herself finally with a polite smile, giggling when Sanderson bowed his head towards her.

"I'm Jack, pleasure to meet you North, Sanderson," the white haired lad spoke up next.

"I'm Jackson. Charmed," the other cousin spoke last with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, simply nodding his head towards the two men.

Sanderson looked between Jack and Jackson with a raised brow, bringing up two fingers on his right hand and then tapping them once on each side of his nose. The gesture was lost to all in the group except for Maya. She tilted her head to the side with her brow furrowed in thought as she repeated the gesture on her own face. Her eyes then lit up in recognition.

"Twins? Them? No, they're actually cousins," she replied with a smile, "I thought they were twins, too."

The small man perked up when she understood him and made a few more gestures with his hands, pointing to her afterwards.

"A little bit. Still kind of learning," she replied flawlessly again.

"Rimskikorsikov! You know Sign Language, beautiful one?" North asked suddenly.

"Is that what that was?" Jack followed up, standing beside his girlfriend.

Had Maya been any lighter, the blush on her cheeks would have been very apparent, "I know a little bit, enough to understand what Mr. Sanderson is saying. I took a college class last summer; it was pretty fun."

Sanderson waved his hand at her, rubbed his open palm over his heart, then made a few more gestures with a warm smile on his face. Maya blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Please, Sandy is just fine'. I guess he doesn't want me to call him Mr. Sanderson."

The little man nodded in confirmation, then stepped forward to take her hand in his and shake it slowly, the smile never leaving his face. It was so contagious that Maya ended up smiling as well, laughing sweetly even after he released her hand. North beamed around at everyone before putting his hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"We must be going, my friend. You only have so long for your lunch break," he reminded him, earning a nod before he turned to the four children, "It was great fun meeting all of you! Let's not let this be last time! Stop by the store if you ever get a chance! You're never too old to play with toys!"

He waved one last time at the young people, Sanderson bowing his head again, before both older men turned to make their leave. The three teens and one child watched until they disappeared down the corridor, leaving behind a remarkable impression of themselves as well as a tantalizing aura that still made Maya tremble with the remnants of excitement.

"Well, that was fun," she stated, looking towards her two companions, "Not every day you meet a toymaker and a mute that speaks sign language."

"True," Jack agreed, placing his hand on her shoulder, "but we should probably head back now. Today is only the first day for the trial, so it probably won't last that long."

She knew he was right, so Maya just nodded, took hold of Malcolm's hand before the child could run off and attract more strangers, and the four of them made their way back to the courtroom.

%&%&%&%&%

In the end, true to Jack's prediction, nothing was really accomplished that day at the courthouse. Even though Kozmotis tried to start prosecuting Ariana to get custody of Malcolm as quickly as possible, her lawyer requested from the judge that they allow at least thirty days for the woman to prove that she was capable of taking care of her child, stating that she had fallen on hard times- lost her job, her home, suffered through a terrible break up with an abusive boyfriend and was still a recovering alcoholic and drug abuser- when she was suddenly blindsided by the Rhodes declaring to want to take Malcolm from her. He stated that she had lost her mind momentarily and had gone on an emotional rampage the day she broke into Annie Rhodes' home and attacked Maya, all in an attempt to get the one thing she loved most back. The girl herself had been ready to jump up and retaliate at such a ridiculous plea, but was refrained from doing so by Jack who advised her to keep a cool head lest it jeopardize their cause. Thankfully, the judge didn't allow the thirty day grace period like Cory Anderson had wanted, but he did allow Ariana two weeks to pull herself together before she came before the judge again.

Maya wasn't happy with the decision, but that didn't mean the trial was over yet. She knew her aunt well enough to feel confident that there was no way she was going to whip herself into shape in time to look presentable in court again. She wasn't a 'recovering' alcoholic and drug abuser; from the glazed look in her eye and the way she kept scratching her neck, she had barely gone a day without that stuff. They all left the courthouse together and headed for Maya's grandmother's house after the judge's free grace for Ariana, the Rhodes in one car, Jack and Jackson in the other. Mr. Rhodes pulled into the driveway while Jack parked his car on the street. Maya made her way over to him while her family piled into the house, waving their farewells to the white haired boy as they went. He waved back before turning his blue eyes to his precious girl; the expression on her face told him she wasn't very happy with the proceedings of the day and he smiled gently as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Don't be so upset yet, Maya. It's only the first day," he comforted her, bringing her in for a warm hug.

She took a deep breath and sighed through her nose while she hugged him back, "I know. I just hate her."

"You don't hate her."

"If she got hit by a bus, I'd be the last person to do anything about it."

"That doesn't mean you hate her," Jack reprimanded, pulling back to peer down at her face with amusement flashing in her eyes, "What you do hate is the idea that Malcolm will have to go back to her. You don't want that for him, nobody wants that for him, but everything will be okay, Maya. Trust me?"

His hand slid back up to rest on her cheek as he smiled encouragingly at her, his eyes sparkling with his promise. She smiled in return and wrapped her fingers around his wrist as she leaned into his hand, the cold temperature comforting to her frazzled mind.

"Always," she whispered, leaning up to feel his lips against hers again, "Why are you this wonderful to me?"

Jack chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, "Because you deserve it." She giggled as he pressed his forehead against hers and held her close with his arms around her waist. A sigh soon slipped through his lips and a small frown adorned his features.

"Unfortunately, now, I have to get going. Jackson and I have to go and see if we can get our homework and notes from our classmates from today and then I have to take him home," he explained as he looked down at her curious eyes, his pale fingers pushing a lock of curly hair behind her ear, "I wish I could stay…"

"You know I wish you could stay, too, but school is important and we both need to keep up. So get going, Frostbite, and get your homework. I'll text you later tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah. One for the road?"

"I'll do better than one."

Jack blinked as he was pulled down by his girlfriend, her arms wounding around his neck as she kissed him deeply. Her tongue slipped inside and tangled with his heatedly, making him blush from the force of the kiss, but he soon reciprocated, gripped her hips, and playfully fought back. After some time, they finally released one another as they panted for air. Maya tilted her head and grazed her lips over his cheek one last time before pulling back from him and smiling.

"Later, Frostbite."

"Until tonight, Green Eyes."

Her eyes were bright as she gazed at the beautiful boy who whole heartedly embraced her before she chuckled slightly, waved then turned to run into the house to escape the cold. Jack watched her until she was gone before sighing dreamily and then hopping into his car where his cousin sat quietly. He pulled away from the curb and onto the street again, both boys silent the entire way to the public school. Jack, who would usually try to engage his cousin into some form of a conversation by either asking him question after question or teasing him, hardly even noticed the silence in the car as he allowed his thoughts to be consumed by those of Maya. Jackson watched him out of the corner of his eye, feeling almost disgusted that that lovesick smile on the blue eyed boy's face could actually be brought on by a simple, weird girl.

They soon came up to the school and Jack parked in the student parking lot, shutting the car off immediately afterward; "Alright, let's see who we can beg to lend us their notes for the night," he said jokingly, unbuckling his seatbelt and preparing to jump out.

"I have a question for you."

Jack stopped at the other male's voice, his hand still on the door handle, and turned to lock his gaze with Jackson's. The golden eyed boy just stared at him, waiting for Jack to tell him to continue.

"Um…okay. What is it?"

"…Are you purposely ignoring the fact that after this trial is over, whatever the outcome may be at the end, Maya will be leaving you?"

Silence once again as a cold wind passed between them. Jackson wasn't fazed at all by the bluntness of his question, but Jack couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest. He narrowed his eyes slightly and tightened his grip on the door handle.

"I'm not ignoring anything, Jackson," he answered evenly, looking down at the steering wheel, "I just refuse to dwell on it. Besides, there's still a chance that she and her family will decide to stay in Michigan."

"You know she won't."

"Maybe she will."

"But you _know _she _won't_," Jackson insisted.

Jack jerked his head up, "And what exactly do _you _know about what she will and won't do, huh? You've only known her for two weeks and you've barely talked to her in that time span."

"Just because I haven't spoken with her excessively doesn't mean I don't pay attention. She hates it here, it's obvious to anyone with eyes."

"She doesn't _hate _it here, Jackson."

"If it's not California, she doesn't want to be there. Her heart is set on going back to that place and you know it."

Jack's hands trembled as he clenched them into fists, his knuckles turning whiter around the handle, "Why are you asking me about this now?"

Jackson blinked and shrugged nonchalantly, "I was just wondering why you're so faithful to a girl who will hop on the next plane back to California once this is all over and find herself a new boyfriend without thinking twice about you."

"She would never be so heartless to do that to me!" Jack retorted angrily, though the fear and pain was evident in his eyes, "She would never just carelessly throw me away like that. She's not like that…she would never do that."

"I'm faithful to Maya…because she means the world to me. She's my everything and I would rather get hit by a train before I do anything to hurt her," Jack answered his cousin's other question, "I will always remain faithful as long as she wants me."

"And how do you know that she's being as faithful as you are?" Jackson pressed more, hitting all the pressure points.

"…Because I know my Maya," the boy whispered with warmth in his every word, a smile stretching across his lips, "As wise as she is, she's still too innocent and naïve to even think about cheating. I would never do that to her and she would never do that to me."

"Even if someone else were to try and persuade her first?"

"Even then."

Jackson, for reasons he couldn't quite explain, began to get angry and clicked his tongue irritably, "I think you're a fool for believing that a girl would be that faithful, that innocent. I doubt there are many girls like that."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "I doubt there are many girls like that, too, but I found one of the few who is."

Golden eyes narrowed challengingly, "She's not that special, Jack."

Blue eyes met that gaze evenly, "Pay a little more attention and you'll see that she is."

With those as his last words, Jack got out of the car and headed towards the school building while Jackson watched him go for a minute. The silence was now ringing in his ears and he could hear the blood in his veins bumping in time to his heartbeat. He stared into space for a long moment before he started seeing her face over and over again; her bright smile, her pretty hazel green eyes, her soft expressions.

"_Maya."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Nothing, really. I just like your name."_

Jackson narrowed his eyes, "She's not that special…she's just weird."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Ooohhhh, the plot thickens…I guess. I liked this one! It was fun incorporating North and Sandman and oh god! Pitch Black! I can definitely see him as a lawyer! And Nightmare Jack or Jack Black or whatever the fandom calls it! That was fun, too. Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed the read and please leave reviews! They keep me happy, haha. Ciao for now, lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10: The Color Green

**Crimsonwings92: **Oops, I'm in trouble, haha! Yes, I know, I know; it's been like three months without as single word from me, but look! I got another chapter done and now that I have more time, I should be cranking these babies out faster! It is summer after all, ha! Anyway, it took a while to get all of my ideas sorted the way I wanted them, but I think I did a mighty fine job of it, though I'll leave that up to you. I would love to thank my reviewers for being so patient and supportive of me, you guys are amazing and this story wouldn't even exist without you! So, without wasting any more of your time, he's chapter ten of **A Frosty Season**! Challenge!

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians is a creation of Dreamworks and William Joyce. None of it is owned by me, though if I did, I wouldn't be sharing Jack with anybody, haha!

* * *

**A Frosty Season**

**Chapter 10: The Color Green**

_It was grey…really grey; the thick clouds in the sky blocked out any ray of sun that may have been trying desperately to penetrate their unrelenting wall and showering the world with their cold, silent rain. There were people all around him and yet he was alone. They passed him by, sitting on that bus stop bench, completely oblivious to his very existence for they had their own to worry about. He hardly saw them at all, insignificant shadows that move about as if in slow motion. His eyes were fixed to a single spot on a drab building across the street as he was drenched through, his thin jacket doing little to protect him from the unforgiving rain that pelted his body. The silence was deafening and he felt he would go crazy if something, anything, didn't happen and happen soon. He didn't know what he was waiting for, or why, but he dare not move lest he miss it and gamble with the chance of losing his mind._

_Black and grey, black and grey, black and grey; the only two colors to fill his world and swirl together in a sickening blend. Black, grey, black, grey, black, grey, black, green, grey, black, grey…wait…green? Green? He blinked and jerked his head around, left and right, desperate to see that color again._

_There…green…a green coat adorning a small, curvy body with two big black buttons on the back to synch the waist and the hood up to protect the owner from the downpour. Not that the owner seemed to care about the rain if their leisurely pace was anything to go by. For the first time since he found himself sitting there, he rose to his feet and followed the colorful stranger. He didn't know why, didn't ask why, but what he did know was that he wanted to. Past the bleak stores, past the empty streets, past the faceless shadows parting around them they walked, one in back of the other. _

_The stranger turned left; he turned left. _

_The stranger turned right; he turned right._

_The stranger walked down a winding path with him keeping perfect time to their footsteps from seven feet behind. They were on the sidewalk of what looked to be an abandoned neighborhood, the eyes of the houses peering down at them in the form of empty windows. He felt he knew that neighborhood and the longer they walked, the closer they got to that familiar house. It was in view, actually, the tall powder blue structure with the white shutters and the porch swing. He couldn't fathom why, but his heart began to constrict tightly in his chest, anxiety gripping his bones like an anaconda. They stopped on the sidewalk just outside the house, the rain still pelting them relentlessly, but as silently as before. He stared at the stranger's back, feeling he knew them, but his mind still insisted that he had to learn more. With the icy rain now soaking straight to his bones, he reached out and curled his fingers around the stranger's shoulder, his eyes never leaving that splash of vibrant color in an otherwise dreary world._

_Moving slowly, he forced them to turn around, the stranger putting up no semblance of a fight, her body slowly rotating to face him and her face lifting up to gaze at him…he felt rooted to the spot as hazel green eyes locked with his. The innocence and honesty he saw there, coupled with the wisdom and maturity beyond her years, warmed his heart in a way he never knew was possible. There was a strong fire blazing in those eyes, bright and powerful yet gentle and welcoming, and he moved even closer in an attempt to let that fire chase away the cold. _

_Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around her waist, just like HE did. He drew her close until their bodies were pressed together, just like HE did. He rested one hand on her warm, ebony cheek, just like HE did, and he was prepared to steal a kiss, to feel those plump, forbidden lips against his…when the tips of her fingers got in the way. She stopped him and pushed his face back gently, smiling in amusement now as she shook her head._

"_Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl," she stated, her voice soft and sweet, yet her tone was absolute, "You're not the one I want."_

_Not the one she wants? _

_How different were they exactly? If he dyed his black hair white and wore blue contacts over his golden orbs, he would look just like HIM. Would she still say the same thing? If she couldn't tell who was who? Would she still stop him? _

"_Yes, I would stop you," she answered his silent questions, startling him as she smiled still, "because you two are not the same. You can change your hair and you can change the color of your eyes, but you will never be the same as HIM."_

_He narrowed his gaze at her as his arms loosened from her waist and fell to his sides, "Do you love HIM?"_

_Her eyes shimmered beautifully against the grey of the background, "HE'S my everything."_

"_But do you __**love **__HIM?"_

_Just a smile, quiet and certain; the only answer she would give him to that question. He decided to ask another._

"_So you would never cheat on HIM?"_

"_That's the very last thing I would do to HIM."_

_They were silent and he was brooding, staring her down as if trying to drag the ugly truth out of her, refusing to believe that she would be that loyal, that pure…that genuine. She could read his expression, the same way she read his mind, and giggled._

"_You don't believe me," she stated._

"_I don't believe anyone in this world could be in a relationship without being unfaithful at least once," he explained in a hardened tone._

"_I can," she replied easily, as if the fact should have been obvious, "But you know I can…don't you?"_

_She struck a chord somewhere inside of him and he found himself unable to retaliate, his eyes widening at the boldness of her statement…and how true it actually was. Before either one could speak again, a voice cut through the air._

"_Maya!"_

_It was HIS voice; they both looked towards the house to see a figure standing on the porch, looking at her expectantly. Her smile brightened and she began walking towards the figure. He reached out and seized her arm before she could take another step._

"_Just one," he said, his voice hinting towards desperation, "Just one kiss…HE doesn't have to know." _

"_I would never do that to HIM," she said firmly, those hazel eyes looking back at him._

"_I know you want to kiss me."_

"_I know __**you **__want me to kiss you."_

_She stumped him again and he found himself growing increasingly irritated. Not with her, but with HIM, the one who she was tying herself to devotedly. He glared at her and clenched his hands into fists after she slipped her arm from his grasp._

"_What…are you?" he sneered._

_She blinked innocently and then smiled as the wisdom he had seen flash in her eyes before returned to soften their light, "I'm someone that you want…but you know you can't have."_

"_Maya!"_

_HE called her name again and this time, she turned resolutely away from him and made her way towards the figure. He watched as she walked towards HIM, towards the person with the snow white hair, the gentle blue eyes and that loving smile HE reserved just for her. He watched as she skipped up the steps of the porch and all but threw herself into HIS waiting arms, encasing herself in HIS protective embrace as they began to fade away into the house._

_The sight made him sick and her words kept ringing over and over in his mind: I'm someone you want, but you know you can't have. He gritted his teeth and glared at them as they became nearly transparent. Looking down, he spotted a stone near his foot and stooped down to pick it up. Cocking his arm back, he threw the stone as hard as he could towards the couple. _

_He struck the house._

_The scene cracked._

_His bleak world shattered._

Golden eyes snapped open to meet the thin strip of yellow light streaming onto the floor of his room from the small space created by the crack in his curtains. Morning had risen to greet him, but he scowled a little at the friend that he did not want nor need at that moment, though he had to be grateful that it had come to pull him from his slumber and do away with the dream. He could still see those bright, vibrant hazel green eyes in his mind and he growled in agitation before sitting up abruptly, his bare torso quickly hitting the cool air circulating through the room.

"I really don't need this right now," he muttered to himself, glancing over at the digital clock beside his bed and releasing a heavy sigh while hanging his head when he realized that it was indeed time for him to get up and get ready for school, any thought of perhaps gaining an extra few minutes worth of sleep flying out the window, "I hate school mornings."

Flipping the comforter off of him, Jackson swung his feet off the mattress and onto the cream colored carpet, his toes and soles sinking into the plushness as he pushed off the bed and strolled towards the bathroom, his towel flung over his shoulder. The spray from the shower head rushed forth like a geyser against the wall of the walk-in shower, the golden eyed teen allowing the water time to actually warm up before he stepped inside. Hanging his towel on the bathroom door, he stripped himself of his black pajama bottoms and underwear before stepping under the flowing water and sighing softly. The heat immediately burned pleasantly over his pale skin, no doubt turning his shoulders and back pink considering his fair color. He spent a few minutes bathing, soaping up and rinsing off, even washing his hair, before he cut the water and stepped out to face the mirror, wrapping his towel around his waist and using another one to whip through his soaking hair. The mirror was fogged up and he placed his hand against the glass to wipe away some of the mist that covered the surface. He was met with his reflection in the next instant: silky black hair and piercing golden eyes so much like his father's, a strong jaw and pert nose from his mother's side, and, of course, the pink shoulders from the hot water.

He wasn't an ugly boy; no one that looked like Jack Frost could be considered ugly in any sense of the word, but unlike his exuberant, happy-go-lucky cousin, there was an underlying darkness that made people shiver; a seriousness he must have obtained from his near humorless father who only truly let loose once he's had a few drinks in him…or when he was alone with his wife. Jackson didn't necessarily care where he got it from; all he knew was that he had it and there was no changing that. Not that he needed to change it since there were enough people, enough females, in the world that considered his quiet countenance attractive to the point that they were more than willing to drop their panties for him. Still…he knew he would never be like his cousin; Jack, who was always the boyfriend and never the quick screw, and Jackson, who was always the quick screw and never the boyfriend.

He smirked darkly at his reflection, chuckling hollowly in response to his own thoughts, before standing straight again and retreating from the steamy room. He casually trekked across his carpet and over to the closet that took up half of the wall opposite his bed, sorting through his clothes for an outfit to wear. Picking the first pair top and bottom he found, he dried his body, slipped into a new pair of underwear then proceeded to dress himself in a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with three yellow stripes travelling down from the collar and shoulder, a gray pullover underneath his black blazer and his shoes. It wasn't fancy, but he wasn't going for fancy, so this was perfect. He moved into the bathroom to brush his teeth before grabbing his backpack and leaving the room altogether. Bounding down the stairs, Jackson swung around towards the kitchen to see his mother scooting about and making him a quick breakfast sandwich; Jackson would rarely sit and have breakfast at home before school, so his mother, to make sure he ate at least _something, _took to making him sandwiches on the go. Clara Pitchiner's dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulder from the low ponytail she had it confined in and her blue eyes, exactly like her brother's, who just so happened to be Jackson's uncle, brightened considerably when she caught sight of her son.

"Good morning ,sweetie!" she greeted, flitting over to wrap him up in a warm embrace, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, Mom," he replied, returning her hug with one arm before she released him to skip over and get him his sandwich.

"Here you go! You need to make sure you eat your breakfast, Jackson. It's the most important meal of the day," she lectured, wagging her finger at him before she smiled brightly and mussed his hair.

His eye twitched slightly, but all he did was nod and lean in to kiss her cheek, "Of course, Mom. I'm off to school now; thanks for the sandwich. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," she replied, watching with tender eyes as her only son turned to leave the kitchen, only to nearly run into his father.

Kozmotis Pitchiner gazed down at his son with that same piercing golden stare he had given to Jackson, nodding his greeting and mussing his hair in the same fashion his wife had though his was brief and more tamed; "Good morning, Jackson," he bid to the teen, removing his hand to fix the red tie of his suit, "Heading out to school now?"

"Morning, Dad. Just getting ready to leave; have a good day at work."

"Thank you, son."

Just before the teen left the hallway, he stopped and then turned around to face his father once more; "Hey, dad?" Kozmotis turned around at his son's call, his golden eyes holding a small shine of curiosity, "Are you working on the Rhodes case today?"

Kozmotis was a little surprised by the question, but he nodded anyway, "Yes."

"Will you be seeing them today?" Jackson pressed, his face void of any incriminating emotions.

A black eyebrow rose on the otherwise stoic face of the golden-eyed lawyer, the only light shining upon the confusion he felt, "Just the parents today. Why the sudden questions, Jackson?"

The teen only shrugged his shoulders, tightening the strap of his bag on his shoulder, "No real reason; I was just curious. Jack's girlfriend is a Rhode, remember? I was just going to ask you to say 'hi' to her for me, but that's alright. I'll probably see her later on today anyway if Jack has anything to say about it."

"Ah, I see. Well, then, have a good day, son," Kozmotis dismissed his child, taking a seat at the table as his wife bustled over to him with a cup of coffee and a bright smile.

Jackson only nodded and then proceeded out the front door, closing it behind him with a quiet click. Now that he was alone, he allowed for his stony face to contort to one of disgust.

'I was just going to ask you to say 'hi' to her for me? How pathetic,' he thought to himself, gazing up at the sky that was spotted with a few clouds, but otherwise perfectly blue with the sun shining high above him, though it was doing nothing to ward off the chill that still remained as Winter began its transition into Spring.

The cheery rays of the bright orb in the sky only served to repulse him more. There was very little he could do about it, though, so he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and started his trek to school. As opposed to Jack, who had to catch the bus to the local high school before he got his car, Jackson actually didn't live that far from the learning establishment and made the effort to travel there by foot instead of troubling his parents for a ride every morning. So it was on this journey of solitude that he took the time to assess his odd and obnoxious infatuation with a certain hazel-eyed girl, his face contorting once more as a grimace overtook the pale, handsome features.

Maya…a name so sweet it repulsed him.

What exactly did he find so special about her? She was nothing but annoying what with all her smiling and laughing and whatnot. She didn't seem that intelligent; a bit of an airhead perhaps and no, he wasn't ignoring the fact that she was a near 4.0 student. She fussed over that kid, Malcolm, far too often, as if he were going to get kidnapped; it was laughable how close of an eye she kept on him, like a watchdog. He couldn't begin to express how aggravating it was when she spoke to him as if she actually cared about what he had to say, but the thing that really turned him off about her? She was much, much too clingy to Jack, always…walking next to him and talking to him…turning around when he called her name and smiling that dazzling and happy smile that seemed to brighten the world. He hated that brightness…it hurt his eyes.

She was just a nuisance. A pest that somehow weaseled her way into his dreams as if she belonged there.

He kicked aside an empty soda can, watching as it sped down the sidewalk, clanking all the way down against the concrete only to hit the lamppost near the street and fall in the gutter. He passed the lamppost and continued on until he found himself caught on the corner of the street as cars whizzed by, waiting for that little white man to show up on the black box across from him so he could continue his route to school. He looked up at the sky again, ignoring the roaring engines of the cars passing by.

'She's nothing special…I bet, deep down, she's just like all the other girls. Easy and desperate,' he thought to himself, a small giggle catching his attention as he looked over to see a group of teenage girls huddled together and glancing over at him continuously. One particular girl, a pretty blond with short, cropped hair and chocolate brown eyes, was twirling a silky lock around her finger and biting her bottom lip at him, winking and wiggling her hips. Jackson only smirked and faced forward again while closing his eyes, 'So easy…and so desperate. She would leave Jack for another guy in a heartbeat if given the chance.'

He opened his eyes again and then felt his heart skip a beat. Across the street…that green jacket…with the two buttons on the back to synch it at the waist. His eyes widened only a fraction, but his heart was beating rapidly now. He lost sight of her as she merged into the crowd, Jackson trying to look over the heads of people and the roofs of passing cars. Without thinking, which was very unlike him, he stepped off the curb and into the walk way, running across the street and just barely avoiding being run down by a red SUV while onlookers gasped in fear and shock. He dodged death two more times before making it to the other side, running down the sidewalk in search of that jacket again. He spotted her further down the sidewalk, practically skipping as the skirt she wore fluttered in the wind. A little voice in the back of his head told him that that girl couldn't be Maya; she lived across town and she would never walk this far by herself, especially not if it meant leaving Malcolm alone. Jackson ignored that voice, though, and ran faster to catch up with the girl. She rounded the corner and a few seconds later, he followed suit, panting slightly as he came to a halt. Golden eyes watched as a tall, dark haired lad embraced the girl and then pushed the hood of that green coat off of her head to reveal straight, brown tresses and a white face with pretty light blue eyes.

It wasn't Maya…of course it wasn't Maya. But that jacket…

Jackson clicked his tongue irritably and shoved his hands back into his pockets as if trying to shove away the embarrassment he felt. Without a second glance, he turned his back on the couple and continued his way to school. So he thought it was Maya, so what? It wasn't like he was excited to see her or even happy about it and he certainly wasn't worried about her being this far from her grandma's house alone. He just thought that, if it was her, how much of a nuisance it would be if she got lost or went missing and then, at that point, he would have to deal with a distraught Jack. He could be such a drama queen sometimes.

Yes, she was just a nuisance and he didn't care…he didn't. He was done thinking of this.

The school came into view, the red bricked building of Bolsten High standing two stories high with the black wrought iron gates guarding the entrance. Milling around outside the gates were small groups of Jackson's new peers, a good portion of them being girls that stopped and stared at him as he approached. A redhead with dazzling green eyes smiled sensuously at him, her eyes narrowed and the bottom of her ruby red lips caught between her pretty, white teeth.

"Good morning, Jackson," she greeted him, her surrounding friends all blushing and whispering amongst each other as they waited to see what the boy would respond with.

His once stony expression turned itself into one of tantalizing seduction as he smirked at the redhead, his golden eyes holding a flirtatious light that beckoned her towards him, "Hey Yolanda; looking sexy today."

"Well, I remembered how you said you liked how I looked in skirts, so…" she trailed off as she spread her arms a little bit, showing off her short, black and red pleated skirt coupled with a red, V-neck sweater shirt, black knee length boots and a black coat to keep her warm.

That smirk never left his lips, Jackson moving closer to Yolanda as she giggled when his finger lightly traced one of the pleats of her skirt, "I bet you're freezing, though."

"Maybe you should warm me up, then."

"Maybe I will." He brushed her chin with his thumb and leaned in, pulling her closer with his hand on the back of her thigh and making her gasp quietly with rising excitement as his lips trailed just along her jaw. "But later," he whispered in her ear, giving it a slight nip before chuckling and pulling away.

"…I'll be waiting," Yolanda replied breathlessly once she got her bearings together, her cheeks flushed red as she waved after Jackson.

He returned the motion then continued on through the gates, just catching the excited squeal from the redhead's friends as they crowded around her before he was lost in the crowds of his schoolmates. It was no real secret to the other teenagers how much of a player Jackson was, the black haired lad doing little to hide that fact from day one as his reputation of charming and bedding a girl quicker than a car starts quickly spread through the school. As stated earlier, there were certain perks to having a face identical to Jack Frost's and one of them was his ever growing supply of female company; Yolanda was just one of his many partners that was more than happy to go pantyless if it meant he brought their wildest pleasures to life. After all, he was always the quick screw and never the boyfriend.

Passing through the throngs of adolescent bodies, Jackson left the chill of the outdoors and entered the slightly warmer corridors of Bolsten where more of his peers could be seen clustered together in small groups- some giving their greetings to him, some whispering as he passed by, and others ignoring him. Within seconds, he found himself in front of a light blue locker, the young man quickly turning the combination and then jerking the metal door open. He was mulling over his own thoughts for some time in his loneliness before, to his bewilderment, his locker slowly closed seemingly by itself. The word seemingly is used because those golden eyes found themselves locking onto a thin, pale finger attached to a thin, bony wrist further attached to a lean muscled arm which belonged to none other than his happy-go-lucky look alike. Jack, leaning coolly against the wall of lockers that lined the hallway, grinned at his cousin as he ran his hand through his white tresses, blue eyes glimmering with mirth.

"Morning, cousin. Making a 'date' already? It's not even 8 o'clock yet," the white haired boy teased, slipping his hands into the pocket of his favorite blue hoody leisurely.

Jackson eyed his cousin with boredom then rolled his eyes, shook his head, and opened his locker again, "Morning, Frosty. Bothering me already? It's not even 8 o'clock yet."

Jack chuckled at the mocking tone in his cousin's voice, "Wow, someone's being a grouch."

"I consider it to be one of my finer personality traits."

"Yeah, if you're comparing yourself to psycho."

"What do you want, Jack? Now you're _really _just being a nuisance," Jackson snapped, slamming his locker shut and beginning his walk to his classroom.

Jack hurried to match steps with him, pulling a small, pretty pink envelope from his jacket pocket and handing it to his kin, "It's from a girl I know; she asked me to give it to you."

The golden eyed lad looked at the envelope then took it in his hand as the scent of vanilla and brown sugar flowed up his nostrils. He tore the flap of the envelope open and then pulled the note from inside to read it, his eyes darting back and forth over the words as Jack waited patiently and quietly for him to finish, greeting his friends and classmates along the way. After a moment, Jack heard Jackson chuckle and the rustling of the paper being pushed back into the envelope.

"What? What does it say?" Jack asked curiously, his eyes darting from Jackson's face to the envelope and back again.

"It's just another confession of 'undying love' for me," Jackson replied with boredom evident in his voice, "Let me guess…it's that Kathy girl, isn't it? From ASB."

The blue eyed boy averted his gaze for only a second before looking back at his cousin and chuckling humorously, "I'm not saying a word."

"Jack, I know it's her."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because ever since I stepped foot on this campus she's been following me and watching me like a lovesick hawk and nearly goes into panic attacks if I so much as glance at her. That and this envelope smells like vanilla and brown sugar which is the same scent I smell on her all the time."

"Pretty observant, aren't you?" Jack teased, stopping at his own locker to get his things.

Jackson stopped beside him and shrugged, "Not really; she just makes it so painfully obvious, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a plethora of people thinking the same thing."

"Plethora; that's a big word for you."

"Suck a dick, Frost."

Jack laughed as he pulled out what looked to be a Biology book, shutting his locker and turning the lock so no one could guess the numbers of his combination, "So, since you're so sure your secret admirer is Kathy, what are you going to say to her when you see her?"

"Do I _need _to say anything to her?" Jackson shot back, eyeing his cousin sideways as they started down the hall again.

"You should ask her out," Jack suggested with a shrug and a grin, "She's a really sweet girl and she's cute. I think you'll like-"

"Jack, the only reason I would even think of asking this girl out would be to get under her skirt," Jackson interrupted his cousin's words, catching the way the smile fell from the Frost boy's lips and was replaced with a curious frown, "and you should know that about me by now. Although she does have a pretty nice body…wouldn't mind bringing a couple of her fantasies to life. I bet she's a screamer, hehe."

"JayJay," Jack spoke up, feeling a bit of disgust start to well up in his chest, "come on, that's no way to treat a woman, least of all Kathy. She's one of my good friends and she really is a sweet girl; don't do that to her."

"Listen, Frosty, what I do and how I treat girls is my business. How about you mind your own?" Jackson shot back, a devilish smirk on his face.

"She's my friend."

"Who obviously has a bad boy fetish and if that's her game, who am I to say no to a quick round, huh?"

It was at this point that all Jack could do was sigh in resignation, turning his head to look at his cousin as the first warning bell for classes rang through the hall, "I really wish your conscious was strong enough to stop you from being so cruel to the ladies, JayJay."

"And I really wish you would stop acting like a damn mother hen to every Mauve, Diane, and Sally that decide to get themselves tangled up in me," was the quick retort Jack received, Jackson still giving him that devilish, unremorseful grin of his.

"I feel sorry for your next girlfriend."

There was a flash of red before Jackson's eyes as he slowed to a stop followed soon by an equally hypnotic color of golden green. He turned around to face his cousin who had stopped behind him, Jack looking like he was about to start scolding his cousin some more. Yes, Jackson stared for quite some time at his dear, popular and loveable cousin…but all he saw next to him was an unforgettable face with sickeningly bright, unforgettable eyes. Eyes that _thought _they would only look at Jack, but had yet to be subjected to the seductive golden gaze that Jackson possessed.

The dark haired teen smirked, "Yeah…you should feel sorry for her. She'll probably feel torn between the choices."

Jack quirked his eyebrow at those words, but before he could ask Jackson to elaborate on them, the teen was already walking away from him, a stony expression back on his face as he immersed himself into the multitude that was the student body. Blue eyed Jack watched his cousin until he had disappeared, sighing quietly to himself with a despondent look in his eyes.

"Jackson…it's a shame that you don't realize how beautiful a relationship with the right girl is," he whispered, his ear picking up on the small 'ding' that sounded up from his cellphone in his jean pocket.

Fishing the device out, he saw on his screen that he had a text message and went about reading what it said, his heart leaping and filling with tenderness when he saw Maya's name.

'_I was thinking about you and wanted to say to have a good day. Pay attention and study hard.' –Maya._

The smile on his face stretching wider, he quickly wrote a reply message to her before looking up again and down the hall where Jackson had disappeared; "Yeah…it's a real shame that you don't know," he whispered, slipping his phone back into his pocket and making his own way to his first class.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"See ya later, Jen!"

"Hey, Mikey! You hittin' the gym with us or what? It's open gym tonight, man!"

"Bella, you wanna go to the mall today? I saw some really cute jeans at Forever21 that I want to get, but I don't want to go alone! Come with me, please!"

"Zander, hurry your ass up! I'm not about to get stuck in traffic for you!"

"Quickly, we're going to miss the bus!"

It's 3:05 and there was currently a tidal wave of teenagers flooding out of Bolsten High School, some rushing to the parking lots so they wouldn't get caught in the student traffic and others sprinting towards the bus stops so they wouldn't get left behind and have to possibly walk. Bringing up the rear of the tidal wave and mixing in with the trickling students that had after school activities or didn't feel the need to rush anywhere so soon was one Jackson Pitchiner. Considering his cold, distant, and aloof persona, he didn't have a lot of friends to meet up with after school, not that he minded all that much since he generally always met up with Jack anyway so they could both ride together either to Jack's house or to Maya's house. Why Jackson actually chose to go to the girl's grandmother's house was a mystery to mostly everyone, but no one ever pushed the question and he never gave an explanation. Upon realizing that Jack was nowhere to be found yet, Jackson just shrugged and began down the stairs, leaning against the end of the wide, cemented rail once he reached the bottom. His hand, that was stuffed into his jacket pocket, rustled around inside for a second and then retracted with a box of Newport 100s clutched in his fingers. Flipping the cover back and popping a cigarette out, he took the stick in his mouth and then quickly slipped the box back into his pocket, retrieving a lighter soon after. Switching on the flame, he lit the cigarette and took a long, slow drag, relishing the way the smoke slid down his throat and curled inside his lungs before he expelled it out of his mouth just as slowly with a satisfied sigh.

Jackson wasn't an avid smoker; he really only took to the box every now and again, but this day had been particularly stressful for him considering all that he had on his mind and how much it was annoying him. He took another drag and pulled the cigarette from his lips, letting the smoke fill his lungs again before blowing it out in a stream of white. His ears picked up on distant giggling and he turned his head to a group of girls walking by, the same group that he had encountered in the morning…with Yolanda taking the lead as usual. Her green eyes strayed over to him as she passed and a secretive smile came to her lips, pulling a smirk from him in return as he felt a certain heat begin to stir low in his stomach, almost diving down to his nether regions. As he had promised her that morning, Jackson and Yolanda had met up in secret during lunch for a quick, passionate and vocal tryst in the Janitor's closet all in the name of 'keeping warm'. He remembered how eager she had been to hike her skirt up and drop her panties for him, practically begging for him to do with her what he pleased. Of course, he had obliged and now, the two of them had another dirty little secret to share, another one that Jackson was going to add to the many others he had been collecting for quite a few weeks now from a variety of different girls. They broke eye contact and his golden orbs watched the redhead leave the campus with her little clique of friends, the pleats of her short skirt swaying provocatively over her nicely rounded rump.

'Too desperate and too easy,' he thought to himself, taking another drag of his cigarette, certain laughing from behind catching his attention once more.

It was Jack coming down the stairs with his own group of friends; Jackson dropped the cigarette off to the side and stomped it out, shoving his hands back in his pockets and turning to face his cousin just as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and waved good bye to his friends.

"Bye, guys! See you tomorrow. And make sure you bring my camera, Allen! I need that!" Jack called to his buddies with a wide grin as they walked away from him.

"Why? So you can take more voyeuristic pictures of your girlfriend while she sleeps?" Jackson muttered sarcastically, though it was loud enough for Jack to hear, the youth whipping around at his kin's words.

"What?! I do NOT take voyeuristic pictures of Maya! I always show them to her at some point; don't be sick, Jackson!" the white haired lad defended himself, his face as red as Rudolph's nose.

The only thing Jackson did in reply was chuckle in amusement as he turned his face away, "Whatever you say, cousin."

"Stop smirking like that! I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm not saying you aren't."

"You smell like smoke!"

"And you take perverted pictures of your girlfriend while she sleeps; probably jerk off to them, too."

"Jackson!"

"Frosty."

"Jack!"

The voice that cut through the squabble the cousins were about to get into was high and feminine, causing the two boys to turn around and give their attention to a petite little brunette with a short pixie cut, warm honey brown eyes, and fair creamy skin. She had a bright smile on her face as she approached them, Jack's own face breaking out into a grin as she got closer.

"Hey, Holly. What's up?" he asked the girl as she stopped in front of him, bouncing on her toes as excitement looked about ready to just burst right out of her.

"Nothing much, but there is something I wanted to ask you," the brunette answered, "A bunch of us are going bowling this Friday. You wanna come with?"

Jack flinched a bit and laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "Ah, I don't know, Holly."

"Come on, Jack! It'll be fun and we haven't hung out in a while!"

"I know, but Fridays are usually reserved for my girl and her cousin exclusively. We usually go to the park or the Play Pen together."

Holly crossed her arms at his reply, tapping her finger almost impatiently as she stared at him with her hip cocked to the side and her eyebrow quirked; "Right, this 'famed' girlfriend that you keep talking about and yet nobody has ever really seen. I'm starting to believe that she's just someone you made up so you wouldn't have to hang out with us so much."

"She is not! She's very real! Look, I'll even prove it to you," Jack insisted, taking his bag from his shoulder and unzipping it, placing his hand inside to look for his camera when he remembered that he had given it to one of his friends, "Ah…okay, I can't show you right now because Allen has my camera with her picture on it, but she's real! I'm not trying to avoid you or the others, Holly."

The petite girl just rolled her eyes loudly, "Yeah, sure she is."

Jack floundered, his mouth opening and closing until he turned around to his cousin with a pleading look on his face, "Jackson, help me out."

"What? I don't have any pictures to show her. You would kill me if I did," the black haired lad responded, shrugging uncaringly at his relative's plight.

Jack just sighed deeply and slumped his shoulders, Holly's giggle filling his ears as he looked towards her; "Tell you what, Jack, why don't you bring your 'girlfriend' with you?" she suggested, using her fingers as quotation marks, "And bring Jackson, too. I have a really cute friend who's coming that he might actually like."

"I'm not interested in being set up on a blind date," Jackson voiced, glaring dully at the girl who only smiled back in his face.

"That's good because it's not a blind date. It's a group outing," Holly laughed and then looked back at Jack, "So what do you say? You in?"

Jack took a moment to think about the offer; on the one hand, he would finally be able to introduce Maya to his friends since he had pretty much been keeping them separated from each other since she had shown some discomfort the last time she was involved in something along with his friends, but on the other hand, it meant that he would have to share her with the others if she did go. It's not to be mistaken; he really does want his friends and his girlfriend to get along…but more than that, he wanted Maya all to himself with no one to distract them. He looked back at Holly, gave her a grin, and then finally shrugged.

"You know, bowling sounds fun, but I'll have to see if Maya wants even wants to go," he told her, tapping her forehead with the knuckle of his finger, "I'll get back to you on that, okay?"

Holly just shook her head with a sideways grin, "Whatever you say, Jack. Let me know later, yeah? See you tomorrow!"

"Later, Holly!"

The two watched the female run off to join a group of her own friends, Jackson soon turning to his cousin with narrowed, unamused eyes; "I'm not going," he deadpanned.

Jack just laughed, "You are if Maya's going."

"How do you figure that?" Jackson asked, quirking an eyebrow as they both started walking towards the parking lot.

"Because you're about as good at saying 'no' to Maya as I am and I _never _say 'no'," Jack replied, glancing over at his cousin, "Besides, it'll make Maya a little more comfortable being there if there's someone else there who's also not used to being around my friends. She won't feel like the only outsider."

"Isn't it _your _job, though, to make sure she doesn't feel like an outsider?" Jackson questioned, the two stepping onto the asphalt of the parking lot in search of Jack's car.

"Of course it's my job and I'm taking it very seriously! Which is why you're going; you're part of the plan," Jack grinned cheekily, "And on top of that, you'll get to meet a really cute girl."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at the other boy, Jackson just merely staring at him. The two eventually found Jack's car and hopped inside, the white haired boy taking a few moments to text Maya that he was leaving the campus with Jackson in tow and heading to her grandmother's house now before he started the vehicle and pulled out of his parking space. He joined the student traffic jam at very nearly fought his way to the entrance, sighing at the ten minutes he lost just trying to navigate around everyone. Once he was on the main street, it was smooth sailing from there and, much to Jack's exuberance, he was getting every green light on the way to his girlfriend's house. Jackson only sat back silently as his cousin rambled on and on about everything that happened during the day, having figured out a long time ago that he didn't have to listen to the stories the first time around since he was going to retell them to Maya once he saw her, and stared out the window. At every streetlight and at every corner, he subconsciously gauged how close they were to Maya's place, his heart beginning to pick up speed as the minutes went by. It was like this every day after school whenever the prospect of seeing the girl's face crossed his mind, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

It was just a stupid girl! What did he care?!

They turned down Maya's street, her grandmother's one story abode coming into view and before Jackson was aware, Jack was pulling up in front of the house and putting the car in park. Cutting the engine, he reached into the cup holder between him and his cousin and retrieved a packet of gum. Taking a stick out, he held it out to his cousin and looked at him expectantly, Jackson raising a brow as he stared back.

"What's that for?"

"Chewing."

The dark haired youth felt his eye twitch in slight aggravation, "I know that, smartass. _Why _do I need to chew it?"

"Because you still smell like smoke and Maya's very sensitive to it," Jack answered, "One whiff of you and she'll go into a coughing fit. Come on, just take it."

Jackson rolled his eyes, but took the stick of gum nonetheless, shoving it into his mouth and chewing it grudgingly. Jack wasn't done there, though, and picked up a small can of body spray, spritzing his cousin who sneezed a couple times and waved the rest of the particles away.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" he growled, pushing the can away.

"It's on your clothes, too."

"Knock it off!"

"Alright, I think that should do it."

Storing the can of body spray away, Jack grinned at his cousin, grabbed his backpack, and then hopped out of the car with a bit more pep in his step. Jackson only glowered after the blue eyed lad, growling lowly in the back of his throat and getting out of the car himself when Jack beckoned him to hurry up. Together, the relatives began their walk up towards the porch steps, one smiling like a child being taken to his favorite store and the other looking relatively disgusted by this show, when a sudden shriek of laughter ran through the air. Stopping, both handsome boys lifted their heads curiously and took a listen, a chorus of laughter ringing over them now.

"…That sounds like kids laughing," Jack voiced, stepping away from the porch and walking around the side of the house to the side door that lead to the backyard.

He unlocked the latch and pushed the wooden door open, he and Jackson striding through as the merry shrieking only grew louder and increased in number. With a few more steps out into the open yard, they found themselves gazing upon the sight of about eight little five and six year olds all standing still in silly poses while giggling and a single teenage girl standing against the fence across from the back porch of the house. Maya had her arms up above her head as she beamed at the kids, the hood of her coat pulled up to keep her head warm and her booted feet shuffling in the remnants of the melting snow.

"No moving! No moving!" she called above the kids, seeming to be completely unaware of Jack and Jackson watching her from the side of the house, "Okay…green light!"

The kids started running towards her as quickly as their legs could carry them; "Red light!" she yelled and they paused again, stuck in silly stances though closer to her.

"Yellow light!"

They started walking, some very slowly and others at a quick pace.

"Red light!"

They stopped, but one fell out of his frozen pose and took two steps out of place.

"Ah, you moved Meloy! Back to the beginning!"

The child threw a playful tantrum, but followed the order given and went back to the steps of the porch, freezing again and waiting for the next color. The kids were closer to Maya now, the young girl feeling the effect of their squirming energy starting to surround her as she giggled, practically feeling their little hands grabbing at her.

"Green light!"

They ran.

"Red light!"

They stopped.

Green. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Red. Green. Yellow. Color after color passed through her lips, the children practically upon her with several little hands lifted towards her, prepared to touch her and nab the title of 'winner'. Maya was laughing as she all but coward against the fence, preparing herself for the 'slaughter'.

"…Green light! AH!"

With that last command, all eight little children jumped on her and knocked her to the grassy floor beneath them, sharing in her giggling as they climbed on top of her and shouted out, "I won! I won! I won!"

"Yes, yes, you won! Ah, okay, you guys!" she said aloud, moving to sit up just as little Malcolm jumped on her back and another boy child jumped on her lap, "Whoo, that was a fun game, huh?"

"Maya, Maya I won the game, didn't I? I touched you first, so that means-that means I won, right?" the child in her lap asked, his hands on her shoulders before grabbing the sides of her hood and tugging slightly.

"I remember strictly being tackled, but you know. Touched. Tackled. They're interchangeable."

"Maya, I won! I was in front!"

"Then you got sent all the way to the back, Meloy, remember? You moved after I said red light."

"Maya, I should win! I was fastest!"

"You were very fast, yes."

"Maya, am I a princess?"

"If that's what you want to be, Crystal, then sure."

The questions seemed never ending, the teen girl caught in the midst of it all, but not once did that smile drop or even diminish. Maya addressed and answered each little one that called her name, making them laugh and shriek and jump all over her again. Jack's blue eyes glimmered with a gentle light at the scene, his chest tightening with a warm emotion that forced him to inhale a shaky breath.

"She's…amazing, isn't she? She's so good with kids," he whispered, more to himself though he still caught Jackson's attention.

The dark haired teen didn't bother answering the quietly spoken question, but that didn't mean he disagreed. His golden eyes remained transfixed on the ebony teen, her smile as bright as the afternoon sun as she laughed and conversed with the children. A sudden firm thump in his chest made him gasp and lift his hand to rest over his heart, his eyes widening with surprise.

'What…was that?' he thought to himself, turning his face away to hide his shock at his own body's reaction just as another voice floated over them from the porch.

"Oh, hello boys. When did you two get here?" Annie Rhodes, approaching them from the backdoor and peering at the two cousins from over the railing with a plate of warm cookies in her hands, asked as smiled warmly at them.

"Afternoon, Ms. Annie. We just got here and would have used the front door, but we heard a bunch of yelling and laughing back here, so we came to check it out," Jack responded as he turned to the old woman, returning her smile and sweeping his hand in Maya's direction, "I see Maya has spawned several new cousins in the past 24 hours."

Annie tittered as she shook her head, "They are all friends that Malcolm has made at the Play Pen. He wanted them to come over today and play with him and Maya."

"I see…" Jack replied, his eyes straying back over to the teen who had finally gotten to her feet, Malcolm in her arms and her attention being divided amongst all eight little ones.

"It's so cute to watch, really. They love her."

"Yeah…it's really hard not to love her…even for a kid."

Jackson glanced over at his white haired cousin, seeing that sickening love-struck smile on his face again and half-heartedly rolling his eyes before he went back to staring at Maya. Even though he didn't voice any agreements or disagreements, it was still very easy for even him to see why she was so…likeable. Even he couldn't deny how…sweet…and warm…and kind she was to all those she deemed worthy. Not even Jackson- stoic, emotionless, and cold-hearted Jackson- could escape her pull, her magnetic tug on his heart that called to him and left him defenseless to her every command.

"Who wants cookies?!" Annie suddenly shouted through the yard, breaking Jackson of his thoughts and eliciting a mighty yell of excitement from the toddlers that scampered away from Maya and ran up the porch steps to get their treats from the woman who had moved inside.

The teen girl, now void of any small being surrounding her, let her shoulders slump as exhaustion began to show in her demeanor. Despite how happy she had looked on the outside, it had been a rough day on her; it was hard enough keeping up with just Malcolm, but eight of him? That was the challenge of the century. While the kids were distracted with Annie and while Maya was alone, Jack deemed it safe enough for him to venture towards her without the fear of being trampled by a herd of six year olds. He crossed the backyard, Jackson in tow, and chuckled as Maya bent down at the waist to place her hands on her knees and take deep breaths.

"Oh dear Lord, thank you Jesus…I needed a break," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head with her curls moving in time, "Those little monsters were going to be the death of me, sweet mother of God."

"Rough day?" Jack asked as he bent down as well, trying to be eye level with her.

Maya lifted her head some to look at the newcomers, smiling as her hazel green eyes locked with Jack's pretty blues, "Yeah, sort of. Those kids have been here since this morning and they apparently don't believe in nap time."

Jack laughed and stood up, following Maya's lead when she straightened herself out, stretched her arms above her head and sighed deeply; "So anyway, how are you guys doing? Were you here long? I didn't see when you arrived," she asked, her eyes straying over to Jackson as she offered him a smile and a wave, "Hey, Jackson. You're looking splendidly dark as usual, hehe."

The golden eyed youth smirked and looked at her sideways, "I made sure I was extra dark for you today, Maya. I know a bit of black excites you."

"Nice try, but I prefer blue eyed snowflakes, as you can see," she shot back with a playful grin of her own as she waved her hand over Jack's person.

Jackson clicked his tongue in mock irritation, "Well isn't that unfortunate for you."

"Actually, I consider it my best stroke of luck," she continued with a smile, looking up as her boyfriend chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Maya, you're making me blush," he said, those warm blue eyes of his gazing down at her tenderly.

"And that's a bad thing?" she shot back smoothly, lightly pinching his nose just before he tilted his head to the right and then leaned down to claim a gentle kiss from the girl's sweet, luscious lips.

Another painful pang stabbed at his heart, Jackson being forced to look away as his blood began to boil. He was just going through a few silent breathing exercises when the couple finally pulled apart from each other.

"If you're quite done," he hinted sarcastically, his teeth gritted together to show how uncomfortable they made him.

This only made Jack and Maya giggle to themselves before a little voice interrupted them from the porch again; "Jack! Jack!" Malcolm called to the teen, standing next to two of his friends, "Come here! I want to show you the new actions figures I got! One's a Power Ranger, the green one because green is better than red! Come and see! Come and see!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming little buddy!" the lad replied back, giving Maya's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and then running off toward the porch to join the child that requested his time.

Maya and Jackson stayed behind, one needing another few moments to collect herself and the other…juts watching her. She noticed his golden eyes upon her person and looked to him curiously, still smiling and shrugging her shoulders when she thought he was wondering why she didn't follow Jack inside.

"I just need another minute or else I'm going to lose my mind," she stated, her hands shoved into her jacket pockets, "I've been going all day with them and I feel about ready to drop."

"I'll catch you if you do."

She paused for a second at his reply, not a single trace of joking humor on his face. However, never one to get any crazy ideas, especially ones that she could validate herself, Maya simply grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks. That'll cut down on the possibility of a concussion if I do fall," she replied, giggling afterwards and then turning to make her way to the house, "I guess we better get inside. Jack's going to need back up soon, hehe."

Her stride was interrupted when Jackson suddenly reached out and took hold of her elbow, pulling her hand from her jacket pocket and forcing her to turn and face him again. Maya stared at the dark haired lad in confusion, furrowing her brow as his hand gently slide from her elbow to her fingers, holding them in his grasp softly as his thumb ran over her knuckles.

"Your hands are freezing; it's too cold out here for you. You should really make more of an effort to remember your gloves before coming outside," he stated, his eyes transfixed to her pretty ebony fingers that lay dormant in his grip.

Her giggle filled his ears and he looked up to see her smiling in amusement at him; "You sound just like Jack," she told him, shaking her head, "He gets on me about keeping warm, too. He's a real sweetheart and now I see that…you are, too."

Her fingers tightened around his in a firm and friendly hold as she giggled again, "Despite your aloof persona, you're going to make a great boyfriend, I'm sure of it. Your next girl is going to be very happy with you…just like I'm happy with Jack."

And with those last words-those last cutting words- she was gone. Maya turned those hypnotic golden green eyes away from him and slid her fingers from his hold, beginning her trek back into the house where the sound of shrieking and laughing children filled the air. Jackson was left staring after her, a mixture of feelings running rampant in his chest. There was one, though; one sure emotion that he tried to deny ownership of, but knew was a losing battle.

"What the hell have you done to me?" he whispered despairingly to the empty space where that bright sun of a girl once stood.

Silence surrounded his world and those hazel green eyes haunted him.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **Oh my…a second love interest? Gotta love Nightmare Jack; I always pictured him to be the sexy, bad boy to Jack's sweet natured self, ya know? I hope I was able to capture that idea in this chapter, though that's up to my wonderful reviewers to decide! So, thanks for reading and, uh, don't be afraid to leave me a review, yeah? See you in the next chapter! Ciao for now!


End file.
